Nuit Eternelle
by sara-chan
Summary: * Epilogue * FIC COMPLETE. Après la guerre, les pilotes décident de se retrouver . Cependant, cette réunion ne remplie pas de joie Duo qui ne veut pas que ses amis découvrent son secret . * Yaoi, Pairings : 1 2, 3 4, 5 S *
1. Chapitre 1

****

ETERNAL LOVE

Première Partie:

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : Oui, c'est une nouvelle fic . Et je sais, il y en a deux autres qui traînent . Mais je ne pense pas écrire cette fic régulièrement . Juste quand l'inspiration me viendra à nouveau . Comme je l'ai trouvée pas mal, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Je vous préviens d'avance que les chapitres seront plutôt courts comparés à mes autres fics . Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder trop dessus avec _Do you remember me ? _et _Angel of mine _qui hurlent d'attention . C'est juste un truc à côté, ok ? Bon, je vais pas vous ennuyer plus, bisous ! 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 1 

__

" Nous arrivons sur Terre . Veuillez attacher votre ceinture, s'il-vous plaît . "

Mary traversa l'avion et vérifia que tous les passagers étaient bien attachés à leur siège . Tous l'étaient sauf un .

__

C'est toujours la même chose . Il faut toujours qu'un fasse le malin pensa-t-elle en soupirant d'exaspération . Elle s'approcha du passager et s'arrêta, ébahie . 

Une silhouette mince mais devinant des muscles fermes, une taille moyenne, une peau blanche comme l'ivoire, un visage qui n'avait pas encore perdu ses traits adolescents - bien qu'après estimations, il devait être autour de 19-20 ans, une bouche rosée et sensuelle, de longs cheveux bruns qui semblaient se dorer à la lumière se terminant en une longue natte qui devait arriver jusqu'au bassin . 

__

Seigneur ! C'est un top model ! pensa Mary .

Habillé dans une veste noire recouvrant un T-shirt de la même couleur qui semblait coller à la peau de son possesseur, puis un pantalon noir . Le tout donnait une impression d'élégance, même si le porteur avait joué dans la discrétion . La seule déception était de ne pas pouvoir voir les yeux du jeune homme qui étaient cachés par des lunettes noires . 

Mary se repritpuis s'approcha .

" Pardonnez-moi Monsieur mais nous allons atterrir . Attachez votre ceinture, je vous prie . "

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, comme surpris d'avoir été interrompu dans quelques réflexions . Il jeta un coup d'œil par le hublot et vit la Terre . Il se retourna vers Mary puis retira ses lunettes . Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter . De grands yeux améthystes la regardaient . Elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux . C'était presque inhumain .

" A cette période de l'année, il doit faire plutôt chaud, non ? " lui demanda-t-il d'une voix agréable . 

Mary cligna des yeux .

" Euh… oui, en effet Monsieur, mais la région où nous allons atterrir est tout à fait pourvue pour les régularisations de température." 

Il hocha de la tête et se mit à rire doucement .

" Je n'en attendrais pas moins de Cat' . Il aurait les moyens d'acheter une colonie entière . "

__

Cat' ? Quatre Reberba Winner ? Il connaît quelqu'un d'aussi important ? Ce doit être quelqu'un de connu lui aussi . Mais c'est bizarre, il ne me dit rien . 

" Attachez votre ceinture, je vous prie, " répéta-t-elle .

Il acquiesça de nouveau et remit ses lunettes, au grand désappointement de Mary . Jugeant que son travail était fait, elle se retira à la tête de l'avion pour s'empresser de faire partager sa rencontre avec cette étrange personne . 

Le jeune homme retira de sa poche une lettre qu'il déplia . Un regard perplexe traversa les yeux améthystes .

__

Terre 

AC 200, 15 mai

Cher Duo, 

Comment vas-tu ? Bien j'espère . Cinq ans se sont déjà écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre, tu te rends compte ? Je parie que nous avons tous beaucoup changé . Si tu pouvais voir Trowa ! Un géant ! 

Cela me ramène à l'objet de cette lettre . Voudrais-tu venir chez moi le 20 mai ? J'ai invité tous les autres pilotes . Ce sera comme une réunion !

Ne refuse pas s'il-te plaît et viens . ( Sinon, j'envoie Rachid te chercher ! )

A bientôt, amitiés,

Q.R.W.

*~*~*~*

Lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre deux jours plus tôt, rien n'aurait pu le convaincre de venir . 

" Pas la peine qu'ils sachent . Connaissant Quatre, il ne me lâchera plus d'une semelle . "

Mais revoir tous les autres, après tout ce temps . Ils avaient été ses compagnons d'arme, ses amis, sa famille pendant cette période de sa vie qu'il aurait aimé oublier . 

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de Quatre remontait à quatre mois . Juste quelques mots par le vidéophone . Il savait que Trowa s'était installé avec Quatre . Tous les deux avaient décidé enfin de passer le cap et ils s'étaient fiancés il y a deux mois . Wufei travaillait chez les Preventers mais il n'avait pas eu de contact avec lui depuis la guerre . Quant à Heero …

__

// Vaux mieux pas que tu t'avances dans ce sujet . // 

__

Je parie qu'il est avec Miss Princesse, qu'ils ont cinq enfants et une grande maison avec un gros chien . 

// Avoue que si tu veux y aller, c'est pour le voir et vérifier . //

Duo poussa un soupir d'exaspération . Après quatre ans, il avait cru qu'il aurait oublié le japonais et effacé la moindre émotion envers lui . Mais au contraire …

" Ce serait bien de voir tout le monde une dernière fois, " se dit-il tout haut . 

Il se massa doucement les paupières . Ses yeux lui brûlaient à nouveau . Il devrait retourner chez le Dr Lenge pour lui demander de nouvelles doses . Ces derniers temps, la douleur empirait .

" De toute façon, je ne resterais pas longtemps . Cinq jours au maximum . D'ici là, çà ne pourra pas empirer plus que maintenant . "

Il se mit à rire amèrement .

" De toute façon, j'ai encore de la marge avant de devenir complètement aveugle . "

*~*~*~*

Lorsqu'il descendit de l'avion, une limousine l'attendait . 

" Quatre, toujours aussi prévenant, " se dit-il en souriant . 

Le trajet jusqu'à la résidence des Winner lui permit de préparer sa venue . Il était clair qu'il ne dirait rien à personne . Il n'avait pas l'intention de recevoir leur pitié . Il se débrouillait bien comme il était . Par contre, pour protéger ses yeux du soleil ou de la lumière, il devait porter ses lunettes noires . Comment allait-il faire quand il se trouverait à l'intérieur de la maison sans retirer ses lunettes ? Connaissant Quatre et son opinion sur les bonnes manières, il blesserait sûrement le jeune homme . 

Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher une solution qu'il était déjà arrivé . Sur le seuil de la porte, il s'accorda une minute pour inspecter les alentours . Il n'y avait pas à dire . Tout était splendide . Un jardin fourni d'une multitude de fleurs de différences espèces - sûrement rares - et la maison ! Ou devrait-il dire la villa . Blanche, genre coloniale, des terrasses à chaque fenêtre, elle devait compter au moins trois étages . 

__

Allez ! Le moment est venu . Il est temps pour Shinigami d'entrer en scène . 

Et sur ce, il sonna . Un valet l'accueillit et le pria de le suivre jusqu'au salon . Duo lui demanda si tous les autres pilotes étaient déjà arrivés . Le vieil homme acquiesça . 

__

Super ! Me voilà encore le dernier . Génial ! Rien de mieux pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde . 

Le valet frappa à une grande porte en bois vernis puis ouvrit . Duo sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure et ses jambes trembler . Il avala lentement la bile qui semblait lui rester dans la gorge puis entra .

A SUIVRE … 

__

Bon, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement là dans un avenir prochain . Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ce ne sera pas régulier . Désolée mais faut bien que je finisse les autres aussi . J'attends vos reviews et on verra si çà en vaut la peine . Bisous !

Sara-chan 


	2. Chapitre 2

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : Ahhh ! Je suis en pleine déprime . * snif snif * Et puis j'arrive pas à avancer dans _Do you remember me . _Et j'en ai marre des exams . Alors j'ai écris un autre chapitre de _Nuit Eternelle _pour passer . Faut vraiment que j'avance dans les autres fics . Arrrrgh !!! Bon, je me calme . **_SunPrincesse _**: Merci, j'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue ^_^ **_seskhmet _**: çà fait pas un an, heureuse ? **_Shizuku_** : Duo est mon chouchou avant Heero . Alors, j'ai un esprit tordu qui veut de torturer mes préférés . J'suis dingue, hn ? **_Enchantra _**: La porte ? surprise ! **_krishna _**: j'suis une sadique je sais . Pauvre Dudu ! **_Ephy _**: voilà, Ephy-chan, tu pourras baver sur Hee-chan tant que tu veux . Mais il est tellement mignon qu'on ne s'en privera pas, ne ? 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 2

Ils étaient tous là . Bien que ces retrouvailles lui dérangeaient, au fond de lui, il était heureux de les revoir . C'était comme retrouver sa famille . Sans eux, il n'était pas complet .

" Duo ! Enfin te voilà ! " s'exclama Quatre qui se jeta dans ses bras .

Duo eut du mal à reconnaître l'arabe . A la place du jeune adolescent aux cheveux blonds, aux joues rondes et au corps frêle, il avait devant lui un jeune homme bien bâti . Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs pour faire place à un menton ferme et à des yeux bleus plus prononcés . Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, coupés de près tandis qu'il avait abandonné sa chemise rose et son pantalon gris pour un complet noir très élégant .

" Wah ! Mais où est passé mon p'tit Cat' ? " fit Duo en le toisant de la tête au pied .

Quatre se mit à rire . " Attend, tu n'as pas vu Trowa . "

Le français s'approcha à son tour et lui tendit la main .

" Bonjour Duo . "

" Salut Tro', " dit-il en lui serrant la main .

Il eut l'impression que sa main était prise dans un étau . Le pilote 03 était devenu immense ! Il devait bien mesuré 1m90 face à leur 1m70 . Il avait toujours cette mèche de cheveux sur le côté du visage, couvrant un de ses yeux émeraudes . Cependant il avait la même expression dans son regard que celui de Quatre qu'il n'avait su définir tout à l'heure . Mais maintenant, il l'avait reconnue . _Bonheur . _Tous les deux irradiaient de joie . Mais il était vraiment content pour eux . Vraiment . 

__

// Je sens de l'envie, hm ? //

Eh ! J't'ai pas appelé toi . 

// Huh huh, mais tu ferais mieux d'écouter ta conscience pour une fois . //

" Maxwell, tu vas rester planter là à zoner pour combien de temps encore ? "

Duo se retourna et esquissa un grand sourire .

" WUFIE !!! J't'ai manqué ? "

Le chinois leva un sourcil .

" Maxwell, ces cinq dernières années ont été une bénédiction . Je n'ai plus eu à écouter ton bavardage incessant . "

" Ohhh, Wuwu, je ne savais pas que je t'avais manqué tant que çà ! Que doit en penser Sally ? "

Au nom de la jeune femme, Wufei devint écarlate .

" Sally va très bien, merci . Elle est là même . "

" Hein ? Vous êtes ensemble ? Wuwu, tu m'as trompé derrière mon dos ! " 

" Duo, laisse-le tranquille, " intervint Quatre qui riait à n'en plus finir depuis que les deux pilotes s'étaient vus . 

" Ok ok, mais j'y suis pour rien si Sally a eu vent de nos petites escapades, Wufie . "

Le chinois ne fit aucun commentaire, habitué aux tirades de leur ami américain mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux démentait son exaspération . Duo se tourna enfin vers le dernier des pilotes qui se tenait contre le mûr, les bras croisés . 

Duo retint son souffle . Si c'était possible, Heero était devenu plus beau que jamais . Avec ses indomptables mèches brunes et sombres, ses yeux cobalts perçants, il était tel qu'il se rappelait de lui . Mais maintenant, il avait grandi - pas autant que Trowa mais pas loin . Son corps s'était plus affermi ces dernières années, . Il devait continuer à faire du sport à côté . Son teint mât lui saillait parfaitement avec son blaser bleu et son pantalon noir . Tout ce qui restait de l'adolescent était parti pour faire place à un jeune homme de vingt ans.

Et le fait que le cœur de Duo s'était mis à battre de plus en plus vite n'avait rien à voir avec .

__

// Bien sûr . //

Il s'avança, hésitant, puis lui tendit sa main .

" Heero, comment tu vas ? " demanda-t-il en souriant . 

Il était surpris de ne pas entendre sa voix trembler . Il avait prévu que cette rencontre serait difficile . Mais il n'avait pas prévu de retomber amoureux du japonais car c'était bien ce qui risquait d'arriver si Heero continuait de le fixer des yeux . Puis le japonais décroisa ses bras et lui serra la main . Duo aurait juré avoir senti une onde de choc lui parcourir . 

" Très bien Duo . Et toi ? " lui demanda-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire .

Duo en resta sans voix .

Heero, Monsieur 'Hn - Omae o koresu' et autres styles du même genre, qui lui demandait s'il allait bien ? A* lui * ! Et qui lui souriait ? Du moins, ce qui ressemblait à un sourire ? Ce devait être la fin du monde . 

" Euh ouais, " balbutia-t-il encore sous le choc .

__

Merde . Me voilà à rougir comme une collégienne ! Comment fait-il pour toujours casser mon assurance ? 

Heero esquissa discrètement un sourire amusé devant l'hésitation et la surprise de l'américain quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et qu'une tornade déboula dans la pièce . Duo fit un bond de surprise .

__

Qu'est-ce que c'est que çà ? Je croyais qu'on avait éliminé OZ ? 

" Papa ! Papa ! J't'ai trouvé ! "

Ce qu'il avait pris pour une tornade courut puis s'arrêta devant le japonais . Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras agilement comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie .

" Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas courir comme çà, Kai ? Tu risques de tomber et de te faire mal, " lui réprimanda Heero en fronçant les sourcils . 

L'enfant fit la moue .

" Mais papa ! J'étais pas en train de courir . J'étais juste en train de marcher très très vite . "

" Et où est la différence ? " demanda Heero, amusé devant la 'logique' de Kai . 

" Papa ! " geignit-il . Il n'aimait pas quand son père se moquait de lui . Il n'était plus un bébé maintenant ! 

Puis il se tourna, toujours dans les bras de Heero, et vit l'américain . 

" Eh ! T'es qui toi ? J'te connais pas ! " 

Heero se retint de réprimander Kai . Malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour lui apprendre à parler poliment, c'était comme si tout ce qu'il disait entrait d'une oreille puis sortait de l'autre . 

Duo avait l'impression que Quelqu'un là-haut était en train de rire à ses dépends . Quand il avait vu le petit monstre se diriger vers Heero et l'appeler _Papa, _il avait cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites . C'était tout simplement impossible . Heero . Père ? C'était aussi absurde que de dire que Wufei était homo - quoique … Mais la preuve était là devant lui dans les bras du japonais - à tenter d'y descendre soit dis-en passant . 

Le petit garçon devait avoir dans les trois-quatre ans . Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille . On aurait pu croire une réplique de ceux de Heero . Au moins, il n'avait pas les cheveux * blonds * mais ses yeux bleus n'étaient pas de Heero . Il en était sûr . Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était resté muet jusqu'à ce que Kai lui adresse la parole .

" Moi ? J'suis Duo, " fit-il en esquissant un sourire forcé . " C'était bon de vous revoir les gars mais j'suis crevé . Je vais faire une petite sieste et on se revoie au dîner, ok ? "

" Bien sûr, Duo . A plus tard, " répondit Quatre .

*~*~*~*

Une fois dans sa chambre, Duo s'effondra sur son lit . 

__

Merde ! 

Cette fois, il était sûr de partir d'ici en quatrième vitesse . C'était la cerise sur le gâteau . Il ne s'était pas attendu à celle là . Mais alors pas du tout . Maintenant, il avait une idée de ce que Heero était devenu ces dernières années .

A SUIVRE … 

__

Ca va être la galère pour écrire le prochain . Bien que j'ai déjà prévu la trame de l'histoire . Mais on verra bien si j'ai toujours pas la côte avec les autres fics . J'attends vos reviews !

Sara-chan 


	3. Chapitre 3

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : Déjà vous allez dire ? Faut dire que cette fic m'inspire beaucoup . Je pourrais continuer à écrire sans m'arrêter . **_Elmidriel : _**Voilà la suite pour toi ! **_sailor digital : _**je crois que ce chapitre va te rassurer mais je n'en dirais pas plus . **_Enchantra : _**non ! Pose ton arme Enchantra . Je te promets qu' il n'y aura pas de 1+R . C'est moi qui me tirerais une balle si jamais j'écrivais çà . **_seskhmet : _**non c'est pas vrai . Et lis tu verras bien . **_Shizuku : _**Garde l'espoir . C'est tout ce que je dirais . ^_^

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 3

Il faisait un rêve très … hum agréable - qui pouvait se résumer en trois mots : Heero, lit, crème chantilly - quand Duo sentit quelqu'un lui tirer par la manche .

" Ow … laisse-moi Cat' ! " grogna-t-il en passant sa main contre ses yeux . 

Il essaya de se replonger dans son rêve, c'était la partie la plus intéressante, quand il s'apprêtait à retirer toute la crème de Heero . _Yum !_ Mais il ressentit qu'on lui tirait à nouveau .

" ARGHH ! Cat', fiche-moi la paix ! " s'écria-t-il en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête .

C'est là qu'il entendit un petit rire . Connaissant Quatre aussi bien que Trowa - pas comme çà hentai ! - il pouvait reconnaître son rire et celui-ci n'était pas le sien, il en était sûr .

" M'sieur Duo - _hihihi_ - on va manger . "

Duo s'assit brusquement et croisa deux yeux bleus rieurs . 

__

Oh non, le p'tit monstre . 

Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser avec le * fils * de Heero . 

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils .

Le petit garçon sourit malicieusement . Il avait les coudes sur le lit, le menton pausé contre ses paumes .

" Je me suis enfui . Papa et Cat' et Tro et Wu, ils sont dans le salon et ils parlent . Alors comme Ra… - il hésita sur le nom un moment - Rashid avait dit qu'on allait manger et que t'étais pas encore là et comme je savais que tu dormais alors j'suis venu te chercher . "

Duo fronça encore les sourcils, ébahi . Comment ce gosse pouvait-il parler autant sans respirer ? Au moins, il n'était pas aussi muet que son père . Son père …

__

Merde ! 

" Ok, j'arrive, " dit-il en se levant .

Il chercha une nouvelle chemise dans sa valise et s'apprêtait à se changer quand il remarqua que son audience était toujours là .

" Eh petit ! Tu peux partir maintenant . Je vais descendre tout à l'heure, " dit-il en posant les mains sur ses hanches .

Le garçon ne sembla pas intimidé par le jeune homme à la natte car il monta sur le lit et se mit à bondir et sauter dessus .

" J'reste ici . Je m'en irai pas tant que t'auras pas fini . Nananèreeee ! "

__

Oh Christ ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? geignit-il .

Après s'être changé, il sortit de la chambre sans prendre la peine de vérifier si le morveux le suivait . Il entra dans le salon où tous les quatre pilotes plus Sally s'y trouvaient .

" Salut, les gars ! " fit-il en s'avançant vers eux .

" On dirait que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami, " dit Quatre en souriant .

" Huh ? " 

Duo se tourna mais ne vit rien . C'est alors qu'il se baissa et tomba sur une touffe de cheveux noirs . Kai avait réussi à le suivre et se trouvait maintenant, un bras accroché à une de ses jambes . 

__

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? pensa ahuri Duo . 

Il devait vraiment être crevé ou alors c'était que le petit avait hérité de l'habilité de son père à suivre quelqu'un sans se faire remarquer . 

" Papa ! J'l'ai ramené ! Ninmu Ryoukai ! " s'écria Kai en se jetant dans les bras du japonais . 

" Heero, ne me dis pas que tu vas en faire un autre pilote, " dit Trowa en souriant amusé .

Heero souleva Kai dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement . 

" Bien sûr que non mais il adore m'imiter, n'est-ce pas Kai ? "

" Hai ! " fit le gamin en faisant un salut militaire . 

Tous éclatèrent de rire . 

Duo, en retrait près du bar, resta les yeux rivés sur Heero . Il ne le reconnaissait plus . C'était un homme complètement différent . Avant, ses yeux étaient vides et sans expression . Mais maintenant, ils brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle et ce, à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur son fils . Apparemment, il n'était plus aussi froid et antisocial qu'avant . Depuis son arrivée, il l'avait vu discuter, sourire et plaisanter en quelques minutes ce qu'il n'avait pu accomplir durant ses deux années passées avec le pilote pendant la guerre . Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de changer Heero autrefois . Il avait cru que son amour pour lui lui aurait suffit . Il avait fallu uniquement un petit garçon aux yeux bleus pour tout changer . 

Il avala d'un trait son verre puis se leva . 

" Bon, si on allait dîner ? "

Durant le repas, tout le monde se remit à faire connaissance et au moment où la conversation se tourna vers Heero, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivée .

" Et comment va Relena ? "

Il réussit à garder le visage souriant et rieur sans rien laisser trahir . Il en était lui-même ébahi .

Heero fronça les sourcils . " Je suppose qu'elle va bien . Du moins c'est ce que son mari m'a fait savoir la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés . "

Duo crut qu'il allait s'étrangler dans son verre .

__

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Son mari ? Mais alors elle n'est pas … 

Il devait avouer qu'il était immensément rassuré que ce ne soit pas Relena . Il aurait préféré n'importe qui qu'elle . Le courant n'avait jamais passé entre eux . Et c'était un euphémisme . Voir l'enfant avait failli lui donner un arrêt cardiaque mais maintenant, il se sentait mieux . Cependant, l'idée ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'avant . Kai était toujours là - à lécher son assiette en ce moment en fait . Il leva les yeux, tentant de remettre ses idées en place quand il rencontra le regard amusé de Heero . Il voulut avoir plus de précision sur 'l'affaire' quand Wufei l'interrompit . 

" Maxwell, tu ne connais pas les bonnes marnières ? Tu pourrais au moins enlever tes lunettes à table . "

__

Shit ! Je devais m'y attendre . 

Duo se tourna de son côté et lui gratifia d'un sourire narquois .

" Pourquoi ? Ca me rend plus cool et sexy, non ? "

Wufei se contenta de lui fusiller du regard .

" C'est rien Wufei . Si Duo se sent à l'aise avec, çà ne me gène pas, " dit Quatre en levant les mains pour calmer la tension .

" De toute façon, j'ai fini, " dit Duo en se levant . " On se reverra demain, ok ? " 

*~*~*~*

Duo retourna dans sa chambre, sans allumer la lumière . Il retira ses lunettes qu'il posa sur la table de nuit puis massa doucement ses paupières . Poussant un soupir, il s'allongea sur le lit et contempla le plafond . Aujourd'hui avait été une journée pleine de surprises . D'abord ses retrouvailles avec ses amis, puis voir le fils de Heero et apprendre que Relena n'était pas en fait la mère de l'enfant . Il ne savait plus que penser . Surtout quand son cœur ne semblait pas vouloir écouter sa raison . 

Il n'avait pas vraiment parler avec Heero . De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si autrefois, ils avaient été très proches . Et puis, il avait fait une croix sur lui, non ?

__

// Tu parles . //

Oh flûte ! 

Il verrait bien demain . Et il fallait qu'il sache qui était la mère . Il finirait par le savoir avant de partir .

*~*~*~*

" Alors c'est lui Duo, P'pa ? " demanda Kai en s'enfonçant encore plus dans les couvertures .

Heero rajusta l'oreiller puis regarda son fils .

" Hn . "

" Otou-san ! " fit Kai devant la réponse de son père . Il savait qu'il le faisait exprès juste pour l'ennuyer .

" Hai, " répondit à nouveau Heero en souriant amusé .

" T'avais raison . Il a des cheveux plus longs que tante Sally . Et des yeux immenses ! " Après quelques réflexions, il ajouta : " Je l'aime bien . "

Heero haussa un sourcil .

" Déjà ? Après quelques heures seulement ? "

" Huh huh . Je le trouve marrant . "

Heero se mit à rire . " Je ne sais pas si çà lui plairait d'entendre çà . 'Marrant' ? "

" Oyasumi, " dit Kai en baillant puis fermant les yeux .

" Oyasumi Tenshi, " fit le japonais en caressant doucement les cheveux du garçon .

Heero éteignit la lampe de chevet puis sortit de la chambre sans bruit . Une fois dans la sienne, il se versa un verre d'alcool puis se plaça devant la fenêtre . 

Ses pensées le ramenèrent à Duo, qu'il le veuille ou non . Il aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas attendu cette rencontre avec impatience . Après cinq ans sans nouvelle de l'américain, le revoir avait fait naître en lui une multitude d'émotions en lui . Peur, hésitation, angoisse, frustration … désir . 

Quand il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, c'est à peine s'il réussit à cacher sa surprise . Autrefois, il avait trouvé le garçon attirant mais maintenant, il était tout simplement magnifique . Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivaient maintenant à la taille . Son visage s'était allongé mais ses lunettes avaient caché ses yeux violets qui l'avaient envoûtés dès leur première rencontre sur Terre . 

Ok, il le reconnaissait . Il avait désiré le pilote 02 . Mais maintenant, le voir et avoir senti son cœur battre et s'accélérer avaient transformé son désir en passion . L'envie de posséder cette beauté parfaite et de le garder avec lui, en sécurité s'était plus que jamais réveillée en lui .

__

Arrête ! Tu n'as plus le droit de penser à toi maintenant . Tu as quelqu'un d'autre à présent à garder . Kai . 

Heero poussa un soupir d'exaspération . Il ne devait plus penser à lui . Le passé était le passé . Il n'y avait que Kai maintenant et personne d'autre .

A SUIVRE … 

__

Alors ? Rassurés ? Le jour où Relena aura un enfant de Heero, j'irai m'exiler au Tibet . Y a rien à faire . Je * hais * cette fille . Alors vous inquiétez plus, 'k ? Bisous !

Sara-chan 


	4. Chapitre 4

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : Merci les amis pour vos reviews ! Cà me fait vraiment plaisir . **_PPCU : _**Non bien sûr, Heero n'est pas aussi fou pour se lier avec Relena . **_Enchantra : _**Ravie de voir que çà va mieux . Dis-moi ce que tu penses de celui-là . **_seskhmet :_** ouii ! Moi aussi j'ai un faible pour Kai . J'espère que c'est pareil pour vous tous .**_ Shizuku : _**Ben la moman, on le saura plus tard . Suspense … **_Isyméa : _**génial, t'es nouvelle ici ! Merci, je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent . T'inquiète pas, je les finirais toutes . Cà prendra juste un peu de temps . **_sailor digital : _**en fait, quand Kai dit 'Tante Sally', c'est un terme d'affection . Il n'y a pas de parenté entre eux . Tout à fait d'accord : Vive 1+2 ! **_Elmidriel : _**merci Elmidriel-chan ( même si j'oublie la menace de mort ) Tu sauras qui sera la mère bientôt, je te le promets . 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 4

Le lendemain, il faisait un soleil éclatant . Tous avaient décidé de profiter du beau temps pour sortir en ville . Cela convenait parfaitement pour Duo . Ses lunettes noires n'auraient pas l'air étrange . Pendant la journée, il remarqua que Heero se montrait plus distant avec lui qu'avec les autres . Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi . Et au fond de lui, ce traitement le blessait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre . 

Cette sortie enthousiasma le plus Kai . Il n'arrêtait pas de crier et de sauter partout . Il ne semblait pas tenir en place malgré toutes les réprimandes de son père . Wufei disait qu'il lui rappelait beaucoup quelqu'un . 

Duo se trouvait le plus souvent collé au garçon . Il semblerait que Kai ait développé une grande affection pour lui . C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait en déduire . A chaque fois, il voulait l'inclure dans ses jeux ou il voulait s'asseoir près de lui . Duo n'y comprenait rien . Surtout qu'il ne se montrait pas particulièrement gentil avec lui . 

Son ennuie ou son exaspération ne semblait pas redouter le gamin . Au contraire, ses réactions semblaient rendre le garçon encore plus gai . Duo en arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne comprendrait pas le gosse, comme son père d'ailleurs . Ironique, non ? 

Ils se trouvaient tous maintenant dans un grand magasin . Quatre et Trowa avaient décidé de faire un tour vers le rayon de musique tandis que Wufei et Sally avaient opté pour les vêtements . Duo se retrouva coincé avec Heero et le morveux, non pas qu'il se plaignait mais s'il avait été seul avec le japonais, cela aurait été encore mieux . 

Kai était en train de se fondre dans les jouets, attrapant un puis le jetant pour en prendre un autre . Il y avait maintenant un grand tas à sa gauche . Duo se demandait ce qu'il cherchait vraiment .

" Ne t'inquiète pas . Il fait çà tout le temps à chaque fois qu'on fait les courses . "

Duo sursauta . C'était pas possible . Ce type serait la cause de sa mort un jour, il en était sûr . 

" Tu peux me dire ce qu'il cherche depuis dix minutes ? " demanda Duo en regardant, ahuri, Kai plongé dans un autre bac de jouets . Il n'arrivait même plus à voir sa tête .

" Il fait la collection des gundams . " Heero leva chacun de ses doigts . " Il a déjà celui de Wing, DeathScythe, HeavyArms et Sandrock . Il ne lui manque plus que Shenlong . Et çà fait une semaine qu'il me tanne pour l'acheter . "

Heero hocha de la tête, de gauche à droite, l'air désespéré . 

Duo émit un petit rire . " Cà m'étonne pas . Shenlong n'a jamais été le plus connu . Tout le monde sait bien que DeathScythe est le meilleur . "

Heero leva un sourcil tandis que Duo vit ses lèvres esquisser un sourire amusé . 

" Ah oui ? Et qui à des ailes et peut faire voler son gundam ? " demanda-t-il .

Duo plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, un doigt levé devant le nez du japonais .

" Eh ! DeathScythe a des ailes aussi . Bon, elles ne sont pas blanches mais avoue qu'elles sont super cool ! "

Heero ne répondit pas car Kai courut vers eux, le visage exprimant la plus grande détresse possible .

" Otou-saaaaan ! Je le trouve pas ! Aide-moi ! " Il renifla et pour plus de sincérité, ajouta les 'chibi eyes' . 

Heero poussa un soupir mais Duo l'interrompit .

" J'ai une idée . Le premier qui le trouve aura raison . Qu'est-ce que t'en dit Heero ? "proposa-t-il les yeux étincelants de défi .

Heero se redressa puis passa les yeux de Kai à Duo . A la fin, il leva les bras, en signe de capitulation .

" Ouaiiis ! " cria Kai et les trois se mirent à la chasse au Shenlong .

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'ils étaient en train de fouiller sous le regard désapprobateur des vendeurs mais un regard de Heero et ils restèrent silencieux . Duo commençait à vraiment croire que le gundam était en rupture de stock . Il se demanda s'il devait se réjouir de voir qu'il restait encore une dizaine de DeathScythe dans les rayons . 

Depuis quelques minutes, ce qu'il avait pris pour de la fatigue, eut un autre sens pour Duo . Sa vue commençait à le troubler et ses yeux à lui picoter . Ce devait être à cause du soleil . Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester exposé ainsi pendant longtemps sans interruption . Le soleil ici tapait plus fort que sur sa colonie . Il aurait dû le prévoir . Ses yeux ne semblaient pas l'apprécier .

__

Merde . Il faut que j'aille mettre mes collyres . 

Le Dr Lenge lui avait prévenu tous ces symptômes . C'est pourquoi il avait toujours ses médicaments avec lui dans ses poches .

" Duo ? "

L'américain fit un bond . Il se retourna et vit Heero à côté de lui . Du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir . Il avait comme un voile devant ses yeux . 

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es tout pâle, " dit Heero .

Duo crut percevoir une note d'inquiétude dans sa voix mais il n'en fut pas sûr . 

__

Rêve pas mon vieux . 

" C'est rien . Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes et je reviens, " dit-il en souriant aussi bien qu'il put .

" Ok," dit Heero tout en le dévisageant .

Duo n'attendit pas et courut vers le fond du magasin . 

" P'pa ? Où il va ? " demanda Kai qui avait vu l'américain partir . Le front du garçon était en sueur et ses cheveux noirs en bataille . 

Heero haussa des épaules . 

" Une urgence, " dit-il .

Kai haussa un sourcil - façon très Heero Yuy .

" Oh … quand faut y aller, faut y aller, " dit le garçon très sérieusement . 

Heero se retint de rire . Quand il se tourna pour suivre son fils, quelque chose attrapa son regard . A droite où se tenait il y a un instant Duo, se dressait fièrement un Shenlong . Duo n'aurait pas pu le manquer . Heero, de plus en plus perplexe, attrapa le jouet puis alla prévenir son fils d'arrêter * enfin * ses recherches .

*~*~*~*

Duo referma la porte derrière lui puis sortit un flacon de sa poche . Il retira ses lunettes noires et laissa tomber quelques gouttes dans chacun de ses yeux . Lorsque la douleur se dissipa peu à peu, Duo se détendit . Il ouvrit les yeux et resta pétrifié sur place .

Tout était noir .

Le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, il s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte . Un moment de panique s'installa . Il essaya de cligner des yeux puis de masser ses paupières . Quand le noir demeura sa seule image, il crut qu'il allait hurler .

__

Calme-toi Duo . Calme-toi . Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer, ok ? Ferme les yeux une seconde et reprends ton souffle . 

Lentement, il ferma les yeux puis expira et inspira lourdement . Il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux . Il avait très peur . 

Prenant tout le courage qu'il avait, il ouvrit lentement les yeux . La porte grise se tenait devant lui . Une affiche qu'il avait vu en entrant était accrochée au mûr de la cabine . Duo relâcha un long soupir . Il remit ses lunettes, forçant ses mains à ne plus trembler puis ouvrit la porte . Ce n'était pas normal . Pas normal du tout . Cela ne devait pas arriver avant quelques mois d'après le Dr Lenge . Il fallait qu'il l'appelle au plus vite . 

A SUIVRE … 

__

Cà commence à prendre une autre tournure, hm ? J'attends vos commentaires . Bye !

Sara-chan 


	5. Chapitre 5

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : Merci pour les reviews ! Gros bisous . **_Enchantra : _**ah çà fait plaisir que mon p'tit Kai te plaît . Il me fait craquer moi . **_Elmidriel : _**c'est pas pour le plaisir que je fais souffrir Duo-chan . Quoique … Y aura une fin heureuse, c'est promis . Je suis contre les histoires qui finissent mal . **_Shizuku : _**je veux pas me faire taper donc, je te promets que Heero sera là pour aider Duo . Ok ? **_seskhmet : _**Heero est parfois un peu obtus sur les bords ( mais je trouve çà kawaii ! ). Mais bon, il finira bien par comprendre . **_sailor digital : _**t'as déjà une idée de la mère de Kai ? Je sais pas si on pense à la même personne mais on verra bien par la suite, ne ? **_Lyxéria : _**je sais je suis une sadique * soupir * T'inquiète, tout ira bien par la suite . **_Krishna : _**ouais j'ai pas remarqué la faute là . Mais comme tu dis, Heero est le Soldat Parfait . * ricane * 

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

" Vous ne trouvez pas que Duo était bizarre ? "

Wufei se tourna vers Quatre .

" Bizarre ? " répéta-t-il les sourcils levés . " Maxwell est * toujours * bizarre . "

Sally lui donna un coup dans les côtes .

" Mais non, je ne parle pas comme çà . Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? En revenant, il avait l'air plutôt tendu . Et voilà qu'il part, prétextant le besoin de faire un tour . "

" Tu as raison, " répondit Trowa à son tour . " On aurait dit qu'il avait l'air préoccupé . Qu'en penses-tu Heero ? "

Le japonais resta les yeux rivés sur son verre, les sourcils froncés . Lui aussi avait remarqué le comportement étrange de l'américain . Dès qu'il était revenu dans le magasin, c'est à peine s'il avait parlé . Kai avait comme d'habitude cherché à les épuiser tous les deux mais Duo n'avait même pas fait une objection . A la fin, le garçon s'était calmé mais avait regardé son père, avec le regard meurtrier aussi effrayant que le sien, l'air de dire _' Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?' _. 

Les cinq adultes restèrent encore quelques temps à discuter puis se séparèrent en se souhaitant une bonne nuit .

*~*~*~*

Duo introduisit la clé dans la serrure puis, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il entra . Il faisait noir . Tout le monde devait déjà dormir . Il était 23h00 après tout . Ses pieds le menèrent jusqu'à la cuisine . Pas une mauvaise idée, tiens . Il avait besoin d'un verre . Il était sûr qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir ce soir alors il avait un remède contre ce problème . Un grand verre de lait . Rien de tel pour le faire dormir comme un bébé . 

Retirant sa veste noire qu'il posa sur l'une des chaises, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur puis en sortit le pack de lait . Il était bien froid . Juste comme il le voulait . Une fois son verre plein, il s'assit à une des chaises, face à la porte . Il avala la moitié du verre puis le reposa . Il retira ses lunettes . Il n'en avait pas besoin . La pièce était suffisamment noire pour ne pas le gêner . Il laissa tomber sa tête lourdement dans le creux de ses bras qui étaient posés sur la table . 

Il était resté deux heures à déambuler dans la ville pour réfléchir … ou oublier . Peut-être les deux . Mais apparemment cela n'avait pas suffit car il y repensait encore . De toute manière, à quoi d'autre pouvait-il penser ? 

Quand il était arrivé chez le Dr Blair, son esprit était aussi calme que possible . Il ne devait pas paniquer maintenant . Cela ne servait à rien de s'affoler quand il ne savait pas ce qui se passait . Le Dr Blair lui avait été recommandé par Lenge après qu'il l'ait appelé de retour du magasin . Il lui avait dit qu'il était un bon collègue à lui sur Terre . Comme chacun ne pouvait se déplacer plus vite, Duo n'émit aucune objection . 

Le Dr Blair était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années . Des cheveux gris, un regard franc et accueillant . Cet homme plut immédiatement à Duo . Il lui expliqua aussitôt ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi . Blair l'écouta attentivement, prenant quelques notes de-ci de-là, puis il lui demanda de s'asseoir devant une table sur laquelle reposait différents instruments . Il passa alors un long moment à examiner chacun de ses yeux .

" C'est étrange, Duo, " commença Blair en utilisant le prénom du garçon sous son insistance . " Il n'y a aucun changement par rapport aux derniers résultats de Lenge . "

" Mais je vous assure que ce que je vous ai dit est vrai, " fit Duo . 

Blair leva les mains pour le calmer . 

" Je vous crois Duo mais ce que je voulais dire, c'es que _physiquement_, je ne vois rien . "

Blair se mit à froncer les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir intensément, comme si une idée lui était venue à l'esprit . 

" Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais faire quelques prises de sang . "

" Des prises de sang ? " répéta Duo surpris .

" Oui, s'il n'y a pas d'explications à l'observation, ce doit être un problème intérieur . " 

Duo se mordit les lèvres . Toute cette histoire commençait à prendre une tournure de plus en plus complexe . Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix . Trente minutes plus tard, il sortit du cabinet, Blair lui promettant d'avoir les résultats dans deux jours . 

A partir de là, il avait fait un tour dans la ville . Il ne se rappelait plus où mais sur le moment, cela lui importait peu . Son cerveau était en plein chaos . Dans deux jours, il serait fixé . Il avait l'impression d'avoir un compte à rebours dans sa tête et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il sentait la panique le gagner . 

Que ferait-il s'il devenait aveugle si tôt ? Tout çà ne devait arriver que dans quelques mois voire un an . Quand il serait bien loin des autres . Et puis pourquoi cette prise de sang ? Y avait-il quelque chose d'anormal ? Qu'allait découvrir Blair ? Toutes ces questions trottaient dans sa tête l'une après l'autre sans s'arrêter . A la fin, il avait décidé de rentrer .

A présent, dans la cuisine, dans le noir, il sentait la tension le quitter . Il avait même les paupières qui se fermaient . 

" Tu devrais monter dans ta chambre . "

Duo se redressa aussitôt au son de cette voix . Heero se tenait sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine . Il était dans un large T-shirt blanc et un pantalon beige . Il devait sortir du lit mais malgré tout, Duo ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, même avec les cheveux en bataille . 

" Heero, " murmura-t-il .

Il avait l'impression d'être encore sous les effets du sommeil . Il resta le menton posé sur ses bras, à le regarder sans rien dire . Deux minutes passèrent ainsi en silence au bout desquelles, Heero perdit patience puis entra dans la pièce et s'assit en face de lui . 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ? "

Celui-ci ne répondit pas . Il avait les yeux rivés sur ceux du japonais . Il avait toujours su que ses yeux étaient magnifiques . Deux perles cobalts, deux océans bleus qu'il avait appris à aimer, à adorer puis à ne plus oublier . Ces yeux étaient comme un miroir sur l'âme de Heero . Il en avait tout de suite était captivé, dès qu'il les avait croisés . Ils étaient si purs, si beaux . L'image même de l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui . 

Oui * pur * . Malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Heero avait toujours eu cette aura de pureté autour de lui . Si blanche, contrairement à son âme noire . Ce devait être çà qui avait ouvert le cœur de Duo . Il en avait été fasciné, comme tout ce qui est obscur recherche quelque chose qui les guide vers la lumière . Et c'était Heero son guide, sa lumière pendant toutes ces années de tuerie, de massacre.

Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus jamais plonger ses yeux dans ces océans bleus, il se permit de les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il les garde en mémoire pour toujours . 

Heero sentit le poids du regard de l'américain sur lui . Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il put voir ces deux yeux améthystes ensorcelants . Même si la pièce était noire et sombre, les yeux de Duo semblaient illuminer comme deux étoiles . Ce qu'il y vit ressemblait à de la tristesse et de la mélancolie, voire du regret . Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi . Quelque chose en lui se crispa . Malgré la promesse qu'il s'était faite hier soir de ne plus penser à Duo, il ne put ignorer le cri silencieux de détresse qu'exprimait le regard de l'américain . 

" Duo ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, " dit-il doucement en posant sa main sur celle de Duo . 

A ce geste, ce fut comme si l'américain se réveilla de sa torpeur . Il se leva aussitôt, remettant ses lunettes au passage puis passa devant le japonais . Il hésita un instant sur le seuil de la porte .

" Heero, quand il n'y a plus de soleil pour une fleur, que se passe-t-il ? " demanda-t-il .

Heero resta un moment sans rien dire devant la question inopinée du jeune homme, puis réfléchit quelques instants .

" Elle meurt, " dit-il à la fin . 

Heero le vit acquiescer, comme s'il confirmait ce qu'il pensait, puis sans un mot de plus, partit . Il l'entendit monter au premier étage puis entrer dans sa chambre et ce fut de nouveau le silence .

A SUIVRE … 

__

Le prochain chapitre pour bientôt ! Vos reviews pleeeese !

Sara-chan 


	6. Chapitre 6

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : Là, j'ai fait un record ! C'était tout juste hier que j'ai posté le chap 5 . J'espère que çà ira . **_Marie : _**moi aussi, quand j'avais terminé le chap 5, je l'ai trouvé plutôt triste . Ce nouveau chapitre est moins déprimant en tout cas . **_Isyméa : _**ben tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que la mère de Kai n'est pas Relena mais bon tu le savais déjà . Je suis cruelle je sais mais je te promets que tu le sauras bientôt . **_seskhmet : _**trop court ? Avec ce chapitre, tu vas voir que c'est plus long . **_Elmidriel : _**helloooooo ! Ouais c'est vrai, moi non plus j'aime pas les fins tristes . T'inquiète pour cette fic, c'est pas le cas . **_sailor digital : _**c'est grâce à toi que ce chapitre a été écrit si vite . Vu comment t'étais pressée, j'ai pas pu refuser . On dit merci qui ? 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 6

Cela faisait presque deux heures que la partie durait . Duo commençait à perdre patience . 

" Allez, Wu-man ! Tu voix bien que tu vas perdre . Donne ton roi et allons faire un tour en ville ! "

" Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, Maxwell, " s'indigna le chinois en le fusillant du regard . " C'est déshonorant ! "

Duo ricana puis se tourna vers Sally qui se tenait à côté de lui sur le sofa .

" Sally, comment fais-tu pour le supporter ? Il répète la même chose à longueur de journée . Justice, honneur et blablabla . "

La jeune femme rit à son tour, sous le regard désapprobateur de Wufei .

" Mais je ne l'aimerais pas autant comme çà, non ? " dit-elle .

Wufei devint rouge comme une tomate à ses mots, ce qui tordit encore plus de rire l'américain .

" Maxwell, tais-toi ou je t'étrangle," lui menaça-t-il .

" Echec et mat, " dit Trowa .

Wufei sursauta et regarda l'échiquier . Il venait de perdre son roi ! 

" C'est la faute de Maxwell ! S'il ne m'avait pas déconcentré, je n'aurais pas perdu . Injustice ! "

" Soit pas furieux Wuwu . Faut pas être mauvais perdant comme çà, " dit Duo en se levant et s'écartant le plus possible du chinois .

" Maxwell, plus tu en rajoutes, et plus tu empires ton cas . Et Barton, arrête de ricaner, je t'entends d'ici . "

Trowa s'arrêta aussitôt de rire mais le coin de ses lèvres avait l'air de s'étirer plus que d'habitude .

" Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser, " dit Duo en se dirigeant vers la porte du salon .

" Duo, tu pourrais me déposer mon sac dans ma chambre s'il te plait, " demanda Sally .

" Comment ? Déjà fatiguée ? " s'exclama Duo en levant un sourcil . " A moins que la nuit d'hier était trop … épuisante ? "

" MAXWELL !!! " s'écrièrent Wufei et Sally en cœur . 

Duo ricana de nouveau devant les deux visages écarlates puis s'avança vers le sofa . 

" Hum… il est où, ton sac ? " 

Duo la vit le regarder étrangement .

" Il est juste là devant toi, sur la chaise, " dit-elle .

Et en effet, légèrement à sa droite, sur l'une des chaises du salon se tenait un petit sac à main noir . 

" Oups ! J'ai pas fait attention, " dit-il en rougissant .

" Comme d'habitude, " ajouta Wufei .

Sally resta un moment les sourcils froncés après le départ de Duo . Wufei la vit taper du doigt son menton, ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois quand quelque chose la préoccupait . Il ne savait pas ce à quoi elle pensait mais quoi que ce soit, elle semblait avoir découvert quelque chose de pas très plaisant à son expression .

*~*~*~*

Même s'il était en vacances, Quatre Reberba Winner ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans donner quelques coups de téléphone à ses associés ou les rencontrer . Après tout, être à la tête d'une entreprise multimillionnaire avait de quoi le rendre occupé tous les jours . 

Aujourd'hui par exemple, ses amis associés de Winner Enterprise, avec quelques invités, organisaient un déjeuner dans un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville . Il ne connaissait pas tout le monde mais après une demi-heure, c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours . Quatre avait le don de rendre les gens amicaux autour de lui, même les plus récalcitrants . Ce devait être dans sa gentille nature . Ou bien parce qu'il était très puissant . Qui sait ? 

" Quatre, j'espère que vous ne vous surmenez pas trop . "

Le blond se tourna et sourit . Cela faisait presque dix ans déjà qu'il connaissait le Dr Blair . Celui-ci avait toujours témoigné beaucoup d'affection pour le jeune garçon . Surtout après la mort de son père . Mais il avait été remarquablement surpris par la maturité dont avait fait preuve Quatre . Il était même très fier de lui . 

" Non, Dr Blair . Je vais même très bien . Mes amis sont venus me rendre visite en fait . "

" Vos amis ? " répéta Blair . " Ah oui, les pilotes ! Comment vont-ils ? "

Quatre avait été rassuré d'apprendre que Blair avait été de son côté pendant la guerre . Après la mort de son père, le docteur avait été comme un second père pour lui . S'il s'était retrouvé sans lui, il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi .

" Très bien . Wufei Chang et Sally sont fiancés d'après ce que je vois mais ce n'est pas encore officiel . Heero Yuy et Kai vont bien . Et Duo Maxwell est toujours aussi en forme . "

" Duo ? Duo Maxwell ? " s'exclama Blair .

Quatre cligna des yeux puis hocha de la tête .

" Vous le connaissez ? "

Blair posa son verre . " Il est un de mes patients . "

Quatre devint de plus en plus surpris . Duo voyait un médecin ? Duo qui détestait les hôpitaux ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ?

*~*~*~*

Allongé confortablement sur son lit, avec la musique jouant dans la chambre, Duo était au paradis . Il ne savait pas ce que les autres faisaient, mais lui, il était parfaitement bien . Aaaah… le calme … le silence … la pai…

" Duo, j'peux jouer avec toi ? "

Y avait-il un Dieu quelque part là-haut ? Il en doutait de plus en plus .

Duo ouvrit les yeux . Il vit à travers ses lunettes noires, Kai devant son lit, son gundam Shenlong dans le creux de ses bras . Ils l'avaient enfin trouvé après une heure de recherche . Du moins, Heero l'avait trouvé . Quand il était revenu des toilettes, il l'avait vu le tendre à son fils . Le gosse avait été complètement extatique . Il ne le lâchait plus maintenant, à la grande joie de Wufei, même s'il ne le montrait pas . Tout le monde savait que DeathScythe était le meilleur mais bon … il n'y pouvait rien si personne n'avait la même opinion que lui .

Pour en revenir à Kai, il était toujours devant lui, à tripoter son Shenlong, l'air indécis et à mâchouiller ses lèvres . Duo reconnaissait cette expression . Il y avait eu droit ces deux derniers jours . Kai avait envi de dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas comment et çà le rendait nerveux . Poussant un soupir, il s'assit contre la tête du lit puis le regarda .

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kai ? " _ P'tit montre _ ajouta-t-il pensivement .

Le gamin gesticula encore un peu puis dit : " J'suis tout seul . Papa et Trowa sont devant l'ordinateur . Wu et Tante Sally sont sortis dehors et Cat' aussi . J'veux pas rester avec Rashid mais p'pa a dit de rester avec lui . J'suis tout seul . "

Duo fit les yeux ronds . Il était sûr que ces larmes qu'il voyait aux coins des yeux de Kai étaient fausses . Mais il devait admettre que le gosse était doué . Un pro même . A son âge, il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux . Même Heero rendait les armes quand Kai était en mode _'chibi'_ . Trowa aussi d'ailleurs . Et quand on parlait de Heero et Trowa, ce n'était pas rien .

" Je vois . C'est pourquoi tu es venu ici, " dit Duo en faisant une grimace .

Soudain, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit . La question lui brûlait les lèvres . Il pouvait toujours demander . Heero n'en saurait rien .

" Dis-moi une chose Kai, " dit-il l'air plus sérieux .

Kai cligna des yeux devant le changement soudain .

" Elle est où, ta mère ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue avec vous ? "

Duo sentit ses mains s'agripper aux draps . Là était le moment de vérité .

" J'ai pas de maman, " lui répondit Kai tout en lui défiant de dire le contraire .

Duo cligna à son tour des yeux . Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réponse ? Etait-elle décédée ou étaient-ils séparés ? Duo lui posa encore d'autres questions mais Kai les ignora . A la place, il monta sur le lit puis sans plus de cérémonie, se blottit contre Duo . 

Duo resta un moment sans bouger ni respirer . 

__

Hello ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Pourquoi fait-il çà ? Et pourquoi la Terre tournait pendant qu'il y était ? 

Duo avait l'impression de tomber des nues . Ce gosse le surprenait chaque jour de plus en plus . Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui . Pareil avec son père d'ailleurs . Tel père, tel fils comme on dirait .

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kai cherchait toujours à rester avec lui . Il s'était montré plutôt distant avec lui . Ce devait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit le fils de Heero .

__

// Non, sans rire ? //

Mais c'était injuste, il le savait . Kai n'y était pour rien . En fait, le gamin était même attachant . Mais le voir lui rappelait douloureusement Heero, lui rappelait qu'il ne pouvait plus l'avoir maintenant que sa vie avait déjà commencé … sans lui . Cela faisait mal . Très mal .

Un petit murmure contre sa poitrine lui fit baisser les yeux . Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux . Kai s'était endormi contre lui ! Il était allongé sur son côté gauche, une main posée sur son ventre et sa petite tête sur son épaule . Son visage était paisible . Pas un froncement de sourcils . Ses cils noirs reposaient gentiment sur ses joues rondes . Son petit nez remuait de temps en temps quand il sentait la chemise de Duo le gêner tandis que sa petite bouche s'ouvrait puis se refermait, murmurant quelques mots incompréhensibles dans son rêve . 

Inconsciemment, la main de Duo vint s'égarer dans les cheveux noirs de l'enfant . Ils étaient si doux, si soyeux . Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'américain qu'il ne remarqua pas . Le premier vrai sourire depuis son arrivée sur Terre . 

Reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, il se laissa bercer par la respiration de Kai puis s'endormit à son tour .

*~*~*~*

A l'heure du déjeuner, Heero parcourut la villa à la recherche de son fils * encore * une fois . L'idée d'attacher un micro sur Kai lui vint à l'esprit . Au moins, il ne le perdrait pas de vue . Il se demandait parfois où il trouvait toute cette énergie . Cet enfant allait le tuer un de ces jours, là où OZ n'avait pas réussi . 

Cela faisait un quart d'heure et toujours pas de trace de Kai . Il lui restait encore la chambre de Duo . Il savait que l'américain était dans sa chambre, les autres le lui avaient dit . Il ne voulait pas entrer et le déranger mais bon, comme Kai était introuvable et que c'était la dernière pièce de la villa à vérifier, il mit de côté ses hésitations et frappa à la porte doucement . N'obtenant aucune réponse, il ouvrit la porte .

Ce qu'il vit le laissa raide comme une statue . Il se demandait même s'il n'était pas en train de faire une hallucination . Bien que ce soit peu probable . Après tout, il était le Soldat Parfait . Enfin ex-Soldat Parfait . 

Il avait sous les yeux, Kai sur le lit de Duo, dans les bras de l'américain . Duo avait passé un bras autour de l'enfant tandis que celui-ci reposait confortablement tout contre lui . Il y avait juste assez de lumière pour éclairer les deux visages angéliques sur le lit . Car Heero ne pouvait pas trouver d'autres mots pour les décrire . 

Deux anges .

Oui, c'était bien çà . Deux anges qui avaient réussi à trouver une place dans son cœur . 

Jetant encore un dernier coup d'œil sur eux, il se retourna puis referma sans bruit la porte derrière lui .

A SUIVRE … 

__

Aww kawaii ! Qu'en dites-vous ? Dites-moi vite ! Pour le prochain chap, faudra attendre vers mercredi ou vendredi . Je suis plutôt à la bourre pour mes révisions . Gomen ? Bisous. 

Sara-chan 


	7. Chapitre 7

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : FFnet est enfin de retour . J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à poster qqch . Mais çà m'a permis d'écrire pas mal . Veinards ! **_PPCU : _**L'est-il mas mimi mon p'tit Kai ? Hihihi, çà me fait plaisir qu'il te fait tant craquer . **_seskhmet : _**Heero, leur archange ? Je dirais leur ange gardien, prêt à toujours les protéger . Ouais, je suis vraiment une dingue de 'sap' . **_Enchantra : _**tu sauras tout sur la mère de Kai dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis . **_marie : _**merci, mais je sais pas si çà m'a vraiment servi . J'ai l'impression d'avoir foiré une partie de mes exams . snif snif . **_sailor digital : _**t'as trouvé ? * ricane * je crois qu'il y en aura qui seront surpris … Et pour ce qui concerne la coupe du monde, je ne peux même plus voir les pubs, à chaque fois tu peux voir la tête de Zidane ou un autre . NUL !!! **_Isyméa : _**ok, vous êtes deux à déjà avoir une idée ? Continue à lire et tu sauras qui c'est dans le chap 8 . **_Elmidriel : _**mais non, Duo est entre de bonnes mains . T'inquiète ! * regard suspicieux de Duo et meurtrier de Heero * 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 7

Lorsque pour la seconde fois, il sentit qu'on lui pinçait le nez, Duo se dit que assez était assez . Il ouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui Kai, assis en tailleur, ses lunettes noires sur son petit nez . Comme elles étaient trop grandes pour lui, elles avaient tendance à glisser mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner . Au contraire, il semblait même plutôt être fier de lui .

" Kai, tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? " demanda Duo les sourcils froncés . 

Mais il se surprit à ne pas éclater de rire . Le gosse avait l'air complètement ridicule, pourtant, cela lui donnait un air encore plus adorable .

Kai redressa ses lunettes une nouvelle fois .

" J'aime bien tes lunettes, Duo . J'peux les avoir ? "

Duo hocha de la tête, ses lèvres s'étirant un peu plus chaque seconde puis se leva .

" Allez, rends les moi . Il est déjà tard . Allons déjeuner . "

Le garçon fit la moue et hésita un moment pour voir si le coup valait de faire la tête - cela marchait toujours avec son père - puis tandis les lunettes à l'américain . Au moment où Duo les prit, sa vision s'obscurcit subitement et tout devint noir .

__

Oh non ! Pas encore ! 

Duo sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et son souffle se couper . Il chercha un appui . Quelque chose pour le maintenir, pour le rassurer mais il ne rencontra que le vide . Il se rappela être au milieu de la pièce et avec son cerveau en pleine panique, il avait perdu toute notion de repère . 

" Duo ? "

La douce voix de Kai traversa son esprit et il s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de secours . 

" Kai ? " dit-il d'une voix tremblante en tournant sa tête de son côté .

" Duo ? Daijoubu ? "

Duo eut envie de sourire malgré la situation . Il avait l'impression d'avoir Heero devant lui . Le garçon avait la même façon de parler si bien qu'il pouvait presque entendre Heero le gronder de perdre son sang froid ainsi . 

" Kai, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, " dit-il doucement, la voix plus calme bien que ses mains continuaient de trembler . " Tu veux bien m'aider ? "

Kai observa le jeune homme un moment . Il avait senti que quelque chose de bizarre venait d'arriver chez Duo . Il ne comprenait pas quoi mais il avait remarqué le soudain changement d'attitude chez lui . Il semblait plus tendu, plus agité . Bien qu'il n'avait que quatre ans, Kai était un enfant très précoce pour son âge, aussi l'importance de la situation ne lui échappa pas . Sans dire un mot, il se leva à son tour du lit puis, se plaçant devant l'américain, il lui prit la main fermement .

" Hai, " dit-il . 

Duo esquissa un sourire soulagé puis s'agenouilla devant lui .

" Ecoute, Kai . J'ai un petit problème . Je ne vois rien . Tout est noir . Alors je vais te demander de me guider jusqu'au salon où tout le monde nous attend . C'est d'accord ? "

" Tu ne vois rien ? Ben, pourquoi t'enlèves pas tes lunettes ? " lui demanda Kai logiquement . 

__

C'est bien le fils de Heero pensa Duo en soupirant . 

" Tu vois, je n'ai pas envi d'inquiéter les autres . Et puis çà va passer dans quelques minutes . J'ai l'habitude . Tu comprends ? "

Duo sentit le garçon le regarder longuement . 

" Ooo-----k ! "

" Autre chose . Il faut que tu me promettes de ne le dire à personne, c'est d'accord ? Ce sera un secret entre nous . "

Sa main se serra un peu plus dans celle de l'enfant . Son séjour ici dépendait de la réponse de Kai . Il savait qu'il en demandait trop pour un enfant de quatre ans mais il avait senti la maturité de Kai . Lorsqu'il acquiesça, il n'en fut pas surpris . Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui comme il avait confiance en Heero . Aussi surpris que Kai, il se vit prendre l'enfant dans ses bras . Mais avec la même confiance que Duo lui témoigna, Kai se détendit dans ses bras et retourna son embrasse . 

" Merci Kai . Tu es un bon garçon . "

" C'est ce que p'pa me dit, " dit la voix étouffée de Kai contre lui . 

Duo se mit à rire puis il se leva et prit la main de Kai . 

" Allez, je vous suis mon Capitaine . "

Le rire du petit garçon suivit puis main dans la main, ils sortirent de la chambre . 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, Duo vit avec soulagement sa vue revenir . Ces sursauts d'aveuglement ne le surprenaient plus maintenant . Il se doutait même qu'ils deviendraient plus fréquents et plus prolongés avec le temps . Il décida d'accepter la situation avec philosophie . Demain, il serait fixé . En attendant, il devrait prendre son mal en patience s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou . Surtout qu'il n'était pas seul . Il y avait les autres . S'il voulait garder tout çà pour lui, il fallait qu'il continue à jouer le jeu . Après il verrait . Et puis il n'était plus seul maintenant . Il avait Kai .

Ce renversement de situation amusait Duo de plus en plus . Alors qu'il y a trois jours, le gamin était à ses yeux comme un parasite, maintenant, il avait trouvé un allié en lui . Un allié qu'il commençait à trouver de plus en plus attachant . Ce n'était pas mal pour l'instant, non ?

*~*~*~*

Heero suivit Quatre dans son bureau après le déjeuner . Il referma la porte derrière lui puis se tourna du côté de l'arabe . Le jeune homme avait l'air préoccupé . Il était assis très droit devant son bureau mais le tapotement de ses doigts sur la table dénotait sa tension . 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Quatre ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? " demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour . 

" Tu savais que Duo voyait un médecin ? " dit le blond en le dévisageant .

Heero cligna des yeux, surpris . " Duo voit un médecin ? " répéta-t-il . " Non, je ne le savais pas . C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? "

Quatre hocha de la tête . 

" Non, mais c'est son docteur . C'est un de mes amis, " expliqua-t-il .

" Et il t'a dit ce qu'il a ? " demanda Heero de plus en plus perplexe . Lui aussi savait que l'américain avait une allergie avec les médecins . Cette histoire le surprenait autant que Quatre . 

" Non, secret professionnel . Mais il ne t'a rien dit ? "

" Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il me le dise ? " dit Heero en fronçant les sourcils .

Quatre se contenta d'esquisser un sourire, l'air d'en savoir long . 

" C'était une suggestion, rien de plus . "

" Eh bien, tu t'es trompé, Winner, " grogna Heero mais la rougeur soudaine sur les joues du japonais n'échappa pas à l'arabe . " Je vais voir si je peux tirer quelque chose de Duo," dit à la fin Heero puis il sortit de la pièce .

Quatre avait plutôt l'impression qu'il prenait la fuite .

__

S'il croit qu'il m'a eu pensa-t-il amusé .

*~*~*~*

Duo croisa et décroisa ses jambes . Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une position confortable sur sa chaise . Après tout, quand vous étiez sur le point de recevoir le diagnostique de votre médecin, un peu de nervosité n'était pas hors de propos . D'autant plus qu'il avait mal dormis la nuit dernière . C'était tout juste s'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit . Et maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant le Dr Blair, il n'avait qu'une envie : se lever et prendre la fuite en quatrième vitesse . 

Les yeux de Blair se levèrent de ses documents, l'empêchant d'exécuter son idée . 

" Duo, avant de commencer, j'aimerais que vous me certifiez quelque chose . Faisiez-vous partie des pilotes de gundam pendant la guerre ? "

C'était bien la dernière chose dont Duo s'attendait . Il cligna des yeux puis se redressa sur sa chaise .

" Hum… oui . Comment vous le savez ? Ce n'est pas comme si je l'ai crié sur les toits, " ajouta-t-il en riant .

" Quatre est un de mes amis, " lui dit le docteur . 

" Ah, cela explique tout mais je ne vois pas le rapport pour le moment avec mes _problèmes_ . "

Blair s'adossa un peu plus dans sa chaise sans le quitter des yeux .

" La prise de sang que nous avons effectué à révéler dans votre corps des substances étrangères . Il me semble que chacun de vous suivait un docteur, n'est-ce pas ? " Un acquiescement lui répondit et il continua . " Vous rappelez-vous avoir été sujet à quelques expériences qui pourrait expliquer cela ? "

Duo se mit à réfléchir longtemps puis quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit .

" Il me semble que G m'avait injecté quelques trucs . Il m'avait dit qu'ils permettaient d'augmenter mes capacités physiques . " Il haussa les épaules . " C'était lui le docteur après tout . Pas moi . " 

Il leva les yeux vers Blair qui fronçait les sourcils pensivement .

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé Doc ? " demanda Duo . Il avait l'impression qu'il n'aimerait pas ce que Blair allait lui dire . 

" Quoi que G est fait, ces substances sont à l'origine de votre défaillance optique . Normalement, votre vue n'aurait pas dû s'empirer aussi vite . Les résultats montrent que ce sont ces substances qui sont à l'origine de cette brusque accélération . Avez-vous des notes de G, quelque chose qui puisse se référer à ces expériences ? "

Après la mort des cinq scientifiques, OZ avait tenté de trouver quelques documents restants . Mais les cinq hommes s'étaient bien assurés de ne rien laisser derrière eux . Duo savait cependant que G avait quelques fichiers cachés et enregistrés quelque part sur le réseau . S'il ne les avait pas détruit, s'il pouvait les retrouver, il pourrait savoir ce que ce fou de professeur G avait trafiqué . 

Duo se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte .

" J'ai peut-être une idée . Je vous contacte si je trouve quelque chose . "

Puis sans un mot, il partit .

*~*~*~*

De retour à la villa de Quatre, Duo ne perdit pas une seconde et s'enferma dans la pièce dont il savait qu'un ordinateur s'y trouvait . Bien qu'Heero était * le * maître dans le piratage informatique, Duo n'était pas non plus un amateur . G avait tenu à ce que son protégé soit aussi doué que celui de J. Après une heure de recherche, Duo réussit enfin à retrouver les derniers fichiers perdus du professeur . Il y en avait au moins une dizaine . Il passa rapidement quelques uns jusqu'à ce qu'un d'entre eux attira son attention .

**_Premier Jour_**

C'est aujourd'hui que ces longs travaux vont enfin pouvoir débuter . 02 est déjà dans la pièce, prêt . Il ne se doute de rien . Tant mieux . Mieux vaut que tout cela reste secret, même pour le sujet . Pour ce premier jour, une dose suffira et puis peu à peu, j'augmenterai et analyserai les résultats . Il est très probable que cela ne marche pas . Mais aussi très probable que cela réussisse . Cela fait trop longtemps que ce projet rumine . Ce n'est pas maintenant que j'arrêterais .

__

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! Duo resta devant l'écran complètement ahuri . Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar . _ Ce dingue de G était en train de m'utiliser pour cobaye . J'en reviens pas ! _S'il avait eu devant lui le professeur, il aurait eu le plaisir de lui tordre le cou . Dommage qu'il soit déjà mort .

**_Deuxième Jour_**

Les effets sont peu visibles pour l'instant au microscope . 02 semble bien s'adapter . Très bien . Je vais pouvoir augmenter les doses bien que J me dit de ralentir un peu le processus .

__

Et voilà l'autre dingue dans l'histoire aussi ! J'étais quoi pour eux ? Un lapin à disséquer ? Il sentait la fureur le gagner . Son inquiétude l'avait quitté pour faire place à la colère . Ce n'était pas qu'il avait fait confiance à G mais tout de même, il l'avait connu pendant dix ans . Comment ce type avait pu l'utiliser ainsi ? _ Et c'est quoi ces expériences ? Même pas une allusion . _Il avança rapidement jusqu'au cinquième jour .

**_Cinquième Jour_**

Les résultats sont plutôt encourageants . La dernière prise de sang a révélé que l'organisme de 02 commençait à s'adapter aux nouvelles substances . Les premiers changements sont maintenant visibles à l'analyse . C'est parfait . Demain, nous pourrons nous mettre à 01 . J pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème . 

*~*~*~*

Heero frappa à la porte à nouveau mais Duo ne répondit pas . Il savait qu'il était à l'intérieur . L'un des valets le lui avait dit . L'absence de réponse de l'américain ne l'arrêta pas . Il fallait qu'il parle avec lui . Les inquiétudes de Quatre et cette histoire de docteur avaient au contraire banni toutes ses hésitations . Quelque chose n'allait pas chez Duo . Il comptait bien le savoir . * Maintenant * . 

Ouvrant la porte, il le vit devant l'ordinateur . Ce qui frappa Heero aussitôt, ce fut son visage . D'abord parce qu'il avait retiré ses lunettes noires bien que cela ne changeait pas grand chose, étant donné que la pièce était dans le noir . Mais aussi parce que l'on pouvait y lire de la stupeur, de la fureur et même quelque chose comme de l'horreur . A son arrivée, Duo se retourna immédiatement et quand il le reconnut, il se leva de sa chaise brusquement . Alors qu'à l'instant sa colère était dirigée sur le PC, Heero se vit maintenant sous les yeux remplis de fureur de Shinigami . 

" Heero, tu peux m'expliquer * çà * ? " dit-il en pointant son doigt sur l'écran .

A SUIVRE … 

__

Vous inquiétez pas, j'expliquerais tout dans le prochain chapitre . Attendez-vous à quelques surprises ! 

Sara-chan 


	8. Chapitre 8

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : Vous êtes toujours là ? Je suis désolée du retard mais je suis partie une semaine en vacances et sans ordinateur à côté, je ne pouvais rien faire . Mais j'ai mes notes avec moi, je n'ai pas chaumé, croyez-moi ! **_seskhmet : _**on va plutôt dire délire de l'auteur mais tout est expliqué maintenant, tu verras . **_Kat :_** aussi vite que possible ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira . **_Mirana : _**t'inquiète, mes fics ne sont que centrées sur Heero et Duo . Et pour l'attente, ahhh … je suis plutôt lente à taper le texte . Faut savoir que je l'écris sur papier et que je le réécris encore et encore jusqu'à ce que çà me plaise . Du moment que le résultat est là, qu'est-ce que quelques jours de plus ? ( Je dis çà mais je suis pareille que toi quand je lis des fics ^.^ ) **_TK et Patamon :_** Théorie bizarre ? Peut-être que c'est la bonne . **_Isyméa : _**tu auras ta réponse ici . Le voile est levé . Pour mes autres fics, je compte envoyer leur suite cette semaine . 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 8

Duo laissa Heero lire patiemment l'article . Il l'observa attentivement et remarqua sa surprise de plus en plus grande jusqu'à ce que l'incrédulité s'imprime finalement sur son visage . Heero se tourna alors vers lui puis le regarda dans les yeux . Une main nerveuse passa dans ses cheveux .

" J'ai l'impression que tu as découvert quelque chose de plus surprenant que le fait qu'on ait servi de cobayes à ces deux dingues, je me trompe ? " demanda Duo .

Heero poussa un soupir puis contrairement à son attitude habituellement calme, il commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce .

" Ce n'est pas possible, " entendit-il Heero murmurer . " Ils n'auraient pas fait çà quand même . Pourtant les preuves sont là … "

" Heero ! " fit Duo en lui rappelant sa présence .

Le japonais s'arrêta puis se retourna vers lui . Il s'adossa au mûr, les bras croisés mais on aurait aussi bien pu croire qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le soutenir après ces nouvelles .

" Duo, ce que je vais te dire est absolument vrai même si tu vas avoir du mal à le croire . "

Duo se mit à rire d'un air fatigué . " Heero, à partir de maintenant, je pourrais croire n'importe quoi . "

Le japonais se mordit les lèvres puis lui dit tout .

" Comme tu l'as lu, J et G étaient en train de tester quelque chose sur toi et moi . Je ne savais pas non plus ce que J avait l'intention de faire . Je n'ai pas posé de question . J'avais l'habitude après tout . Mais à la fin de la guerre, il y a cette femme qui est venue me voir . Elle m'a juste dit que cela venait de J . "

" Quoi ? " demanda Duo en levant un sourcil interrogateur . 

" Attends, j'y viens . J et G avaient toujours voulu dépasser les limites de l'impossible . Cette fois-ci, ils ont été tentés par la génétique . "

" Quoi ?!! " s'exclama Duo les yeux écarquillés . 

" Ils ont réussi à créer in vitro un être humain à partir de deux hommes . "

Duo cligna des yeux puis cligna encore une fois . Il resta rivé sur le visage de Heero sans rien dire, tandis que ce qu'il venait de dire s'encra dans son cerveau et que toutes ses implications suivirent . 

" Le plus surprenant, c'est qu'ils avaient voulu faire çà non pas comme un projet destiné pour la guerre mais juste parce que cela paraissait impossible . J'ai toujours été certain qu'ils étaient fous mais là, çà dépasse tout . Eh bien fous ou pas, ils ont réussi, " ajouta Heero en haussant nonchalamment les épaules .

Duo avait l'impression qu'il avait le tournis, comme s'il revenait d'une bonne nuit complètement bourré, sans aucune idée claire .

" Deux hommes ? " répéta-t-il hébété . " Heero, tu parles de toi et moi, n'est ce pas ? "

Le japonais acquiesça mais cette fois-ci, détourna les yeux . 

__

Ils ont réussi donc çà veut dire que ce gosse existe . Mais alors çà veut dire que … OH-MY-GOD ! 

" Ne me dis pas que Kai est … " s'écria Duo .

Heero décroisa les bras et passant ses mains dans ses poches, il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre .

" Kai est notre fils, " dit-il d'un ton calme .

Cette fois-ci, Duo ne se retint plus . Il s'écroula sur le sol . " Oh Seigneur … dites-moi que je rêve ! "

Heero le regarda encaisser le coup avec un brin d'inquiétude . Il y avait de quoi s'effondrer, il l'avouait . Toute une multitude d'émotions sembla traverser le visage de l'américain jusqu'à ce que la colère demeure . Heero en resta quelque peu surpris .

" Duo ? "

" Non, s'il-te plaît ne dis rien ! " dit le jeune homme en se levant et prenant ses lunettes . " D'abord ces types se servent de moi et maintenant, j'apprends que j'ai un gosse . Quatre ans ! Quatre ans pendant lesquelles il ne le savait pas . J'aurais quand même eu le droit de le savoir, non ? " s'écria Duo furieux . Ses yeux semblaient s'enflammer de rage . Shinigami était réveillé .

Heero ne dit rien et quand l'américain sortit de la pièce, il ne le retint pas .

Il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise laissée par Duo devant l'ordinateur puis poussa un long soupir . La situation prenait maintenant une tournure différente entre lui et Duo . Il avait encore du mal à y croire lui-même . 

Il se rappelait il y a quatre ans quand cette femme était arrivée chez lui, là où il habitait après la guerre . Il avait trouvé un appartement sur L1 où il s'était _réfugié_ . Il n'avait pas contacté les autres depuis _l'incident Mariemaia_ . Il avait voulu prendre un peu de distance . Maintenant que tout était fini, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire . Il avait refusé un autre poste comme garde du corps de Relena . Il avait assez donné pour elle . Il avait besoin à présent de faire le point sur sa vie . Quelle allait être maintenant sa raison de vivre ? Il n'y avait plus de paix à maintenir, tout était entre les mains des autres . Mais lui ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il se sentait comme perdu . Il entendait encore la voix de la petite fille avec son chien, demandant s'il était perdu . L'image du pilote 02 traversa son esprit sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi . 

Et ce fut là que cette femme vint frapper à sa porte et lui raconta que J l'avait utilisé pour créer un enfant . Le bébé était né _in vitro_, comme l'on dirait au 20e siècle . Ce fut elle qui porta l'enfant pendant neuf mois . Il était né quelques jours après la guerre, quand les professeurs étaient déjà morts . Ne savant pas quoi faire, elle suivit les dernières instructions de J lui disant de trouver Heero à cette adresse qu'il savait que le jeune homme serait et de remettre l'enfant entre ses mains . Une fois expliquée, elle lui souhaita bonne chance puis partit . Heero se retrouva ainsi à dix sept ans, avec un nourrisson sur les bras . 

Malgré ses recherches, il ne trouva rien lui indiquant qui pouvait être la mère de Kai . Les tests lui certifièrent par contre qu'il était bien le père . Il n'y avait aucun doute . 

La nouvelle lui tomba dessus comme une massue . Qu'allait-il faire d'un enfant … d'un bébé ? Il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine . Il n'était juste qu'un adolescent qui n'avait jamais eu de famille . Comment saurait-il lui donner tout ce qu'il avait besoin ? Il aurait pu l'abandonner . Il aurait pu le donner à un orphelinat . Mais il se surprit à garder l'enfant avec lui . Quelque chose en lui s'attacha au petit être dans ses bras . Et maintenant, il savait pourquoi . 

Parce qu'il venait aussi de Duo .

*~*~*~*

Duo courut pour regagner sa chambre aussi rapidement que possible . La colère le rendait fou de rage . Il avait envi de trouver J et G et de les étrangler de ses propres mains . Malheureusement, ils étaient morts et il n'avait pas encore entendu dire que l'on pouvait ressusciter les morts . S'être servi de lui ainsi ! Il n'en revenait pas de leur audace .

Sa course s'arrêta quand il tomba sur Kai qui courut vers lui en le voyant . Il resta comme paralysé sur place, incapable de bouger .

" Duo ! Je te cherchais . On va jouer ? " s'écria Kai excité .

L'américain le regarda longuement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait . Kai commença à se sentir bizarre sous son regard .

" Duo ? " répéta-t-il incertain .

Il vit le jeune homme s'agenouiller devant lui, à sa hauteur puis passer une main hésitante contre sa joue . 

" Si petit, si chétif, " murmura Duo, presque émerveillé .

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire . Cet enfant venait de lui . Sa propre chair … Il sentit une douce chaleur naître au fond de lui . Comme le jour où Sœur Helen l'avait pris dans ses bras pour la première fois . Quand il vit les yeux de Kai, il rencontra le même bleu sombre qu'il avait vu lors de leur première rencontre . Mais lorsque l'enfant devint de plus en plus perplexe devant son attitude étrange, ses yeux prirent une belle teinte améthyste .

__

Oh Seigneur ! 

De plus en plus surpris, Kai se vit dans les bras tremblants de Duo . 

" Duo ? " répéta-t-il contre le cou de l'américain . " Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? "

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais resserra son étreinte . Il n'arrivait pas à le croire . Pouvait-il maintenant croire qu'il ne serait plus seul ? Qu'il ait une famille alors qu'il croyait ne plus être possible ? Alors qu'il pensait que sa seule famille, Solo, Père Maxwell et Sœur Helen, était morte en le laissant seul ? 

" Daijoubu ? " murmura Kai doucement en entourant ses petites mains autour du cou de Duo pour le rassurer . Si Duo sentait qu'il était contre lui, près de lui, peut-être qu'il se sentirait mieux . Et quand il serait mieux, ils pourraient retourner jouer, pensa Kai .

" H… hai, c'est rien, " dit Duo entre deux hoquets . " Laisse … laisse-moi juste te prendre dans mes bras s'il te plaît . "

Kai fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe mais si cela faisait plaisir à Duo, il ne le lui refuserait pas . Il adorait être près de Duo . Il se sentait en sécurité et à l'aise avec lui . Comme avec papa quand il le prenait dans ses bras . Il oublia son envie de jouer et de s'amuser dehors puis resserra ses bras autour de Duo .

" Ok, " dit-il .

A SUIVRE … 

__

Alors, vous vous doutiez de la "mère" ? Et les explications scientifiques, n'y comptez pas . Ils sont quand même à plusieurs siècles dans le futur . Donc tout est possible ! J'attends vos reviews . J'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous partis en vacances … 

Sara-chan 


	9. Chapitre 9

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : Voilà le 9e chapitre !!! Il est vachement long celui-là . J'y croyais pas mais j'ai bien fait 16 pages * yeux ronds * **_Salomé Li :_** Voici la suiiite . J'espère que çà te plaira . **_Isyméa : _**Alors tu savais que c'était Duo la "mère ". Chapeau ! **_seskhmet : _**ahhh, je comprends que tu t'y perds mais t'inquiète, voilà quelques explications . **_Lyxia : _**là c'est le grand problème . Je suis aussi accro aux fics qu'aux dessins et j'aurais pu sans problème envoyer quelques unes de mes esquisses . Si encore j'avais un scan !!! . **_sailor digital : _**ouais, que de questions . En fait, je ne comptais pas faire plus de dix chapitres mais on dirait que çà va être dur … Et puis j'ai envie de me centrer sur la maladie de Duo, comment il la vit avec les autres donc fallait bien qu'ils le sachent, non ? Voilà, et pour les autres questions, faudra attendre de lire la suite . Sadique, moi ? * yeux innocents * 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 9

La nuit venait de tomber sur la colonie . Le ciel prenait une belle teinte orangée, éclairant la terrasse et le jardin entourant la villa d'une lumière féerique .

" Tu m'as l'air d'être dans de profondes pensées . "

Heero sursauta . Il se retourna et vit Quatre, derrière lui, habillé du même chemisier bleu et pantalon beige que lors du dîner . Les derniers rayons du soleil rendaient ses cheveux blonds presque dorés . Il avait gagné pas mal de centimètres ces dernières années bien qu'il restait toujours le plus petit du groupe . Ses traits angéliques et enfantins avaient disparu pour donner à son visage des traits plus fins et masculins . Il le vit s'asseoir près de lui à la table de la terrasse puis il revint à sa contemplation distraite du jardin . 

" Je vois que tu as parlé avec Duo d'après ta tête, " reprit Quatre .

Heero se mit à rire d'un rire amer . 

" Oh pour çà, nous avons parlé, crois-moi . "

Quatre l'observa un instant sans dire un mot . Il remarqua l'air frustré du japonais . Mais le plus surprenant était son expression perdue et désemparée . Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi . Heero Yuy, le pilote parfait, sûr de lui et déterminé, il le connaissait . Mais l'homme qu'il avait à ses côtés lui était étranger .

" Heero, que se passe-t-il ? As-tu découvert pourquoi il avait besoin d'un médecin ? " demanda Quatre sans cacher son inquiétude .

Les yeux de Heero se fermèrent et il repensa à ce qu'il avait découvert cet après-midi . 

**__**

[ flashback **]**

Duo venait de partir en trombe après avoir appris la 'nouvelle' . Il ne l'avait pas retenu . A quoi bon ? Pour le moment, il avait besoin de solitude pour réfléchir . Et lui aussi d'ailleurs . Soudain, il sursauta sur sa chaise .

" Kuso ! " 

Il venait de se rappeler qu'avec tous ces évènements, il avait complètement oublié de parler avec Duo à propos de ce problème de médecin . Ce sera pour plus tard apparemment . Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le PC quand un passage du fichier de G capta son attention .

****

Dixième Jour

Quelque chose aujourd'hui vient d'arriver que nous ne pensions pas se produire . Ceci risque de fausser les expériences . Lorsque J et moi avions discuté, nous avions déjà décidé d'utiliser 01 et 02 comme sujets . Après différents candidats potentiels, 01 et 02 ont la compatibilité la plus élevée . Ce qui est d'ailleurs surprenant sachant que ces deux-là sont comme chien et chat entre eux deux . 

Le problème est que nous nous étions basés sur les performances de 01 . Et voilà le hic . 01 est un pilote aux capacités exceptionnelles . Son corps peut résister à n'importe quel virus, microbe ou vaccin . Contrairement à 02 que nous pourrions décrire de 'normal' . 

Nous venons de découvrir quelques changements étranges chez 02 . Des changements d'ordre interne plutôt néfastes . Pour l'instant, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de déterminer quelles en seront les conséquences . Il ne reste qu'à attendre et à espérer que tout ira bien .

****

Quinzième Jour

C'est la dernière fois que 01 et 02 seront demandés . Nous n'avons plus besoin d'eux maintenant . Il ne reste plus qu'à travailler dessus au laboratoire . Quelques cellules n'ont pas survécu mais je ne perds pas espoir . 

En ce qui concerne 02, les tests m'ont enfin révélé la défaillance . Il semblerait que sa vision est quelque peu diminuée . Je lui ai assuré que rien de grave n'était sur le point de se produire . Ce n'est pas le moment qu'il perde son sang-froid . La guerre ne durera pas plus de quelques mois . Il faut qu'il tienne jusque là . Il porte maintenant des lentilles de contact mais cela ne devrait pas le gêner dans son travail . 

__

Heero arrêta ici sa lecture . Il resta devant son ordinateur, choqué .

Sa vision est diminuée . 

Cela faisait maintenant presque cinq ans .

Ces lunettes noires .

Le magasin et Shenlong .

Le médecin .

" Il devient aveugle . "

****

[ fin flashback ] 

Quatre entendit Heero pousser un profond soupir puis il se tourna vers lui . Il le regarda dans les yeux, comme pour juger s'il pouvait lui faire confiance . 

" Duo devient aveugle, " dit-il enfin d'un ton aussi froid que s'il lui exposait une mission comme du temps de la guerre .

Quatre se sentit glisser de son siège . Il regarda, incrédule, Heero sans pouvoir dire un mot . Le japonais retourna à son observation comme pour annoncer qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire .

" Allah … " murmura Quatre encore bouleversé . " C'est affreux . Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Nous aurions pu l'aider ! "

" Je n'en sais rien, " répondit Heero .

Quatre se leva brusquement, furieux .

" Mais comment peux-tu prendre çà calmement ? Notre ami va devenir aveugle et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est rester ici et garder cet air froid . "

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Heero . On aurait dit qu'il s'en fichait . Pourtant, il aurait juré avoir lu de l'émotion au fond de son ami lors de l'arrivée de Duo . Et ses instincts ne le trompaient jamais ! Il ne comprenait pas . 

" Ce n'est pas si simple Quatre, " dit Heero en se levant à son tour . Il le fusilla du regard, de ce regard qui avait le don de faire trembler les soldats de OZ mais qui ne faisait que rendre l'arabe encore plus furieux .

" Ah oui ? Et comment çà ? " demanda-t-il furieux .

Enervé, Heero se passa une main dans ses cheveux qui retombèrent sur son front aussitôt puis il mit ses mains dans ses poches . 

" Il y a … de nouveaux facteurs à prendre en compte, " fit-il avec hésitation . " Je ne sais pas si ma vue lui serait agréable pour le moment . " Le regard perplexe de Quatre ne lui échappa pas . " Je ne peux pas te dire quoi pour le moment . C'est entre Duo et moi mais cela risque d'embrouiller encore plus les choses entre nous . Voilà . "

" Heero, si tu veux mon conseil, va le voir maintenant . Il est seul, sans personne à qui se confier . Vous avez été des amis tous les deux . C'est avec toi qu'il se sentira mieux alors n'hésite pas et va le voir . "

Heero écouta les paroles de Quatre . Il savait qu'au fond, il avait raison . Il ne pouvait pas laisser Duo seul ainsi . Il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce mais avant de partir, il entendit encore Quatre lui dire . 

" Et dis lui * tout * ce que tu as au fond de ton cœur . "

*~*~*~*

Allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre, Duo laissa le calme remplir son esprit . Il avait pour habitude pendant le guerre de rester ainsi, dans le noir, quand il se sentait fatigué de combattre sans arrêt, quand il avait besoin de faire le vide dans son esprit . Il pouvait rester ainsi pendant la moitié de la journée et il aurait pu continuer toute la nuit si personne ne serait venue frapper à sa porte comme maintenant .

" Qui est-ce ? " demanda-t-il à moitié ennuyé . 

" Chang, " lui répondit la voix familière . " Tu vas me laisser entrer ou il faut que je poireaute sur le seuil de ta porte encore longtemps ? "

Duo esquissa un sourire dans l'obscurité . " Entre, c'est ouvert . "

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la lumière du couloir à travers l'entrebâillement puis se referma après le passage du chinois . Celui-ci resta un moment immobile en observant la chambre baigner dans le noir puis avança lentement jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le lit de Duo . 

" Dis-moi une chose . Les lampes ont grillé ou tu as décidé de monter te coucher à * 20h00 * pour changer ? "

Duo se mit à rire puis s'adossa assis contre son lit .

" Arrête tes conneries Wu et dis-moi ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Sally a décidé de te larguer alors tu t'es décidé à te jeter dans mes bras ? "

Duo entendit Wufei émettre un reniflement amusé . " Maxwell, le jour où je serais gay - ce qui risque d'être peu probable - tu seras la dernière personne vers qui je me tournerais . "

" Ow ! Tu blesses mon image de sexe symbole . " 

Wufei ne répondit pas mais s'assit au pied du lit . Duo était certain aussi sûrement que si la pièce avait été éclairée, que Wufei le dévisageait . Après deux minutes, il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise . Il avait l'impression d'être passé aux rayons laser . Une impression plutôt désagréable .

" Bon, si t'as rien à me dire, la porte est derrière toi . J'aimerais me reposer, tu vois, " dit-il irrité .

" Maxwell, tu es la personne la plus têtue et la plus stupide que j'ai jamais connu . "

" Pardon ? " fit Duo surpris . C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre .

" Tout le monde a vu que quelque chose clochait chez toi . Inutile de le nier . Si tu pouvais mettre de côté ta fierté, çà nous épargnerait à tous d'attraper un ulcère . "

" Je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous inquiéter pour moi, " répondit l'américain sèchement . " Et ma fierté est bien la dernière chose qui me préoccupe pour l'instant . "

" Bon, j'aurais quand même essayé, " fit Wufei en se levant . Sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna encore une fois . " Une dernière chose . N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul . Tu as des amis autour de toi . Tu sais où tu peux me trouver, ok ? " Et sur ce, il ouvrit le porte .

Duo ne leva pas les yeux . Le menton posé sur ses genoux, il avait écouté tout ce que lui avait dit Wufei . Ses derniers mots lui firent sourire . _ Wufei . Toujours le mot pour vous remettre la tête sur les épaules . _Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pas entendu la porte se refermer . Levant le tête, il vit Wufei, arrêté sur le seuil de la porte .

" Il était temps que tu arrives, " l'entendit-il dire . Il le vit s'écarter pour faire entrer Heero . La porte se referma derrière lui en silence . 

__

Flûte ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? 

Heero était bien la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir pour le moment . Il ne savait pas trop comment leur relation allait devenir avec Kai au milieu .

Leur fils .

Il avait encore du mal à y croire . Si cinq ans plus tôt, on lui aurait dit qu'il aurait un enfant avec l'homme de ses rêves, il aurait éclaté de rire . Mais voilà que l'impossible devenait vrai . Il aurait dû être extatique . Ses craintes étaient anéanties . Relena n'était pas la mère de Kai ni aucune autre . Ils étaient une famille . Tous les trois .

Encore faudrait-il qu'il sache les sentiments de Heero …

Et c'était çà le hic . Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il avait toujours cru Heero hétéro . Et il ne lui avait jamais témoigné plus que de l'amitié .

" Duo, tu m'écoutes ? "

Duo leva la tête et vit l'objet de ses pensées à deux centimètres de son visage .

" OUAAAAAAA !!! T'es fou ?!! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! " s'écria-t-il .

Heero recula et s'assit sur une chaise près du lit .

" Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois mais tu ne me répondais pas . Tu avais l'air d'être complètement ailleurs, " dit-il en haussant les épaules .

" Humm . " Duo ramena ses jambes contre lui puis posa ses bras autour . " Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Yuy ? "

Heero leva un sourcil en notant qu'il l'avait appelé par son nom au lieu de son prénom comme d'habitude mais ne fit aucun commentaire dessus .

" Tu ne crois pas que l'on aurait des choses à se dire ? " demanda-t-il du même ton imperturbable qu'à l'accoutumée .

" Comme quoi ? " dit Duo sur la défensive . 

" Comme le fait que tu deviens aveugle par exemple . "

Duo cessa tout mouvement et se tourna aussitôt vers le japonais . Les yeux grands ouverts, il était devenu pâle comme la mort . " Co … comment le sais-tu ? " dit-il sans le dénier .

" Dans les mots de G, il mentionnait les possibles séquelles suite à l'expérience, " répondit Heero en haussant les épaules .

" Merde, " lâcha Duo .

Un silence pesant suivit ces paroles sans qu'aucun des deux ne le rompt . 

Bien malgré lui, Duo se vit observer le jeune homme devant lui . Si cinq ans plus tôt, il avait trouvé l'adolescent sexy et à tomber raide, maintenant, il était devenu un homme * très * séduisant . Il avait beaucoup grandi depuis . Il devait bien faire dix centimètres de plus que lui . Son visage était devenu plus ferme et anguleux . Le soleil avait tanné sa peau d'une belle teinte brune, rendant plus captivant ces yeux cobalts qu'il n'avait jamais cessé une fois d'oublier . Qui justement lui renvoyait son regard en ce moment .

Pris sur le fait, Duo se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles . _ Crétin ! _Heero le remarqua et se mit à sourire, amusé . Sa confiance revint et il se décida à ne pas laisser passer l'occasion . 

" Duo, pourquoi n'a-tu rien dit ? "

" Je peux me débrouiller très bien tout seul," répondit Duo furieux . " Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié . "

Heero se redressa, complètement surpris . Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles . C'était pour çà que Duo avait gardé le secret ? Parce qu'il pensait qu'ils le jugeraient ? Parce qu'ils éprouveraient de la pitié pour lui ? Heero était trop étonné pour réfuter ses mots .

" Pendant cinq ans, j'ai été seul et comme tu peux le voir, je m'en suis très bien sorti . Quand le moment viendra, je saurais quoi faire . Je m'y suis préparé . "

Duo se resserra plus fort contre lui-même . Chaque mot qu'il disait était comme un couteau en plein cœur . Bien sûr qu'il se sentait seul ! Bien sûr qu'il aimerait avoir ses amis autour de lui ! Mais ce qu'il voulait par dessus tout, c'était Heero . Avec lui, il pourrait affronter tout . Mais il ne voulait pas de sa compassion ni de sa pitié . Cela lui ferait encore plus mal de l'avoir près de lui tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir comme il le voulait . Près de lui, dans ses bras . 

" Duo, laisse-moi t'aider ." 

A ces mots, Duo leva la tête . Il pouvait lire de la sincérité dans les yeux de Heero et quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire mais qui néanmoins lui réchauffait le cœur . Comme le silencieux et taciturne pilote 01 avait changé depuis … Il avait du mal à le reconnaître . Il avait toujours su que Heero cachait ses émotions au fond de lui . Il n'était pas le Soldat Parfait sans émotion comme il prétendait l'être . Il l'avait su . C'est pourquoi il avait toujours cherché à le taquiner et le provoquer autrefois . Juste pour voir l'espace d'un instant le garçon qui se cachait derrière ce masque .

Et maintenant, il pouvait le voir entièrement . C'était si extraordinaire et si intimidant à la fois . Parfois, il ne savait pas comment agir avec Heero . Il avait l'impression de se trouver devant un livre avec chaque nouvelle page aussi surprenante les unes que les autres . 

Avant qu'il ne puisse le répondre, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une tornade entra dans la chambre .

Une tornade répondant au nom de Kai .

" Duoooo !!! T'es làààà ! On va jouer ??!! "

Le petit garçon courut tout droit vers Duo et monta sur le lit . Sans attendre sa réponse, il se mit à sauter et bondir sur le lit en poussant des cris de joie . 

" Allez, Duo ! C'est pas le moment de dormir . Réveilleee-tooooi !!! "

En sautant, il fit un tour complet et fut face à face avec son père, toujours assis à côté du lit et qui n'avait pas bronché un mot à son entrée tonitruante .

" Oups, t'es là p'pa , " dit-il en s'arrêtant de sauter aussitôt, un sourire penaud aux lèvres .

Heero se permit de lever un sourcil . 

" Cà m'en à tout l'air, " dit l'ex-pilote 01 sans se départir de son calme . " Et pendant que l'on y est, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure ? "

Kai renvoya le même regard cobalt que son père . Un moment, Duo eut l'impression de voir deux Heero, un adulte et un autre en format chibi . _ Kawaii ! _Puis Kai cligna des yeux, feignant l'innocence la plus absolue et s'installa confortablement dans les bras de Duo . 

" Je voulais dire _'Bonne nuit'_ à Duo . Mais maintenant, je veux rester avec lui . Il fait tout noir et y a peut-être le grand-méchant-monstre-tout-vert-et-tout-baveux sous mon lit maintenant que je suis parti . S'il te plaît p'pa, j'peux rester ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante tout en ajoutant son regard impossible-de-me-résister-je-suis-trop-mignon-tout-plein .

Les deux jeunes hommes s'échangèrent un regard amusé et complice . Heero feignit de réfléchir longuement .

" C'est d'accord mais uniquement si Duo le veut bien . "

L'américain se vit alors à son tour sous le même regard en puissance dix . Duo éclata de rire . Toute son angoisse, ses peurs disparurent d'un seul coup . Comme si elles avaient été balayées . Il resserra son étreinte autour du petit garçon . 

" C'est ok avec moi . "

Satisfait, Kai se blottit contre Duo puis s'endormit rapidement .

" C'est dingue comme il me ressemble quand j'avais son âge, " fit Duo émerveillé .

" Je l'ai remarqué moi aussi, " dit Heero en esquissant un sourire . " J'avais l'impression de t'avoir à nouveau près de moi comme avant . "

Duo croisa les yeux de Heero . Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ses paroles mais néanmoins, elles lui réchauffaient le cœur . Quelque chose passa entre eux un bref instant . Le cœur de l'américain sembla battre à un rythme effréné tandis que tout en lui se retenait de ne pas se blottir comme Kai dans les bras de Heero . 

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son réveil et il lut 22h30 . Il commençait à être fatigué lui aussi . Ramenant Kai près de lui et le couvrant de sa couverture, il se retourna à nouveau du côté de Heero . 

" Laissons cette discussion pour demain . Il se fait tard et Kai risquerait de se réveiller . "

Heero observa son fils endormi paisiblement puis acquiesça . Il se leva et comptait quitter le chambre quand la voix de Duo s'éleva dans la pièce .

" Si tu veux, il y a de la place sur le lit . Cà éviterait Kai de te chercher au cas où il aurait besoin de toi . " 

Heero se retourna aussitôt sur ses talons et dévisagea intensément le visage de l'américain . Il ne pouvait rien y lire, juste une profonde fatigue . Il réussit à masquer sa déception admirablement . Hésitant quelques secondes, il resta un moment planter sur place .

" Ne reste pas planter là et viens te coucher Yuy, " ordonna Duo en éteignent la lampe de chevet . 

Quand un ordre lui était donné, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire . Obéir . Bien qu'une voix intérieure suggéra plutôt que les circonstances étaient bien plus agréables que celles avec le docteur J . Toujours sans ajouter un mot de plus , Heero retira ses chaussures, sa veste et sa chemise puis s'installa sur l'autre côté du lit . 

Il sentait la chaleur de Kai près de lui et plus loin, il pouvait entendre le souffle de Duo . Il n'avait jamais partagé le lit de quelqu'un d'autre avant hormis celui de Kai quand il faisait des cauchemars . Cette situation le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il n'était pas avec n'importe qui . 

" Bonne nuit Heero, " murmura la voix ensommeillée de Duo .

Heero se tourna vers lui et put distinguer ses cheveux châtains et dorés dans le noir . En le voyant ainsi, son malaise disparut immédiatement . Un sentiment de paix et de satisfaction naquit en lui . Il se sentait serein et … complet .

" Oyasumi Duo, " dit-il .

Il s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres . Sa famille était au complet maintenant .

Dans l'obscurité, les yeux de Kai s'ouvrirent . Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Duo puis sur son père . Il se serra ensuite entre Duo et Heero, chacun de ses bras reposant autour de leur torse . Un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres après quoi il s'endormit pour rejoindre le pays des rêves .

A SUIVRE … 

__

Trop mimi !!! Vite vos reviews pleaaase !!! 


	10. Chapitre 10

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : Voilà le 10e chapitre !!! En avant ! **_Ephy : _**Merci ^_^**_Shizuku : _**bien sûr que Duo est l'un des parents. Pouvais pas les séparer.**_ Isyméa : _**Sadique moi? Yeux innocents. **_seskhmet : _**ahhh, les vacances c'est pas pour maintenant. Ils ont encore du chemin à faire. **_Salomé Li : _**je suis contente que tu apprécies mes fics. Cà me donne encore plus envie d'écrire. **_Akyma : _**on verra Kai ici t'inquiète. C'est mon chouchou ^_^ Et bonne rentrée! **_Manue : _**j'ai fais aussi vite que possible. Mais avec les autres fics à côté… **_Lyxia : _**çà va être encore kawaii ici ^_^ **_Sonia : _**merci, j'attends ta review pour ce chapitre . **_Natsu : _**je ne t'ai pas oublié t'as vu ! J'attends aussi ta review pour celui-là. Bizzzz. 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 10

Duo frotta ses paupières. Il avait encore l'esprit brumeux par le sommeil mais le chant des oiseaux à sa fenêtre l'avait complètement réveillé. Il se serra contre son coussin. Il était si bien. Il était sûr de n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi qu'hier soir depuis longtemps. Humm… c'était si doux. Si chaud.

Chaud?

Il cligna des yeux pour voir devant lui, comme coussin, une grosse 'peluche' aux cheveux noirs clairsemés de mèches châtains, aux joues rondes et la bouche ouverte, le nez enfoncé contre sa poitrine. 

Duo poussa un grognement. La mémoire lui revenait. Il avait promis à Heero de discuter ce matin. La poisse! Kai à ce moment s'agrippa à son t-shirt encore plus, jetant sa jambe sur la hanche de l'américain en se tournant sur son dos et envoya son bras gauche en plein sur le ventre de Heero. Duo pouffa de rire.

__

Il est trop mignon. Et il dort encore plus mal que moi! 

L'américain ne put s'empêcher de vagabonder ses yeux à l'autre côté du lit. Heero dormait sur le dos, droit comme une statut. Duo aurait pu parier qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre toute la nuit. Mais il remarqua le bras protecteur du jeune homme encerclé la taille de Kai. Ce geste apporta un sourire sur les lèvres de Duo. L'affection évidente que portait l'ex-pilote 01 pour cet enfant le rendait à chaque fois émerveillé. C'était si difficile de croire que le froid et dur Heero Yuy puisse tellement changé. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux. Mais la preuve était là. Et il en était heureux pour lui. Heero avait enfin trouvé une raison de vivre - même si ce n'était pas lui. Cà, çà faisait mal. Mais il n'y pouvait rien maintenant. 

Heero se mit à murmurer quelque chose dans son sommeil, regagnant l'attention du jeune homme à la natte. Il rit encore une fois. Il n'avait jamais entendu Heero parler en dormant. C'était une première. Il se leva sur son coude puis se pencha vers Heero sans au passage gêner Kai avec ses longs cheveux. 

C'était trop tentant. Il avait celui sur qui il avait fantasmé pendant plusieurs années - bien qu'il avait tenté de l'oublier autant qu'il le pouvait - dans son lit, endormi. S'il s'y prenait rapidement et avec attention, il ne se ferait pas prendre. Juste un baiser. Juste un. Il en avait toujours rêvé et puis Heero n'en saurait rien. Qui sait ce qui se passerait après leur discussion? 

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il inclina sa tête puis doucement, appuya ses lèvres contre celles de Heero. Le souffle chaud du japonais fit presque évanouir Duo. Ah! S'il avait su qu'embrasser Heero était ainsi, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il se força à se retirer sinon il était sûr de faire une bêtise. Il avait maintenant un souvenir merveilleux. Cela lui suffirait pour une décennie. Au moment où il se redressa cependant, il sentit une main le retenir et le plaquer à nouveau contre les lèvres - cette fois-ci actives - du japonais.

Duo crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

__

Heero est réveillé! Il va me tuer!!! 

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que c'était * Heero * qui l'embrassait et le retenait.

__

Oh-my-god! Je dois être encore endormi ou alors je suis au paradis! 

Ses yeux améthystes restèrent ouverts sous le choc mais quand il sentit la langue de Heero tenter de traverser ses lèvres scellées, il poussa un gémissement de plaisir et les ouvrit aussitôt. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé ainsi. Il avait l'impression de sentir tout son corps réagir au seul baiser de Heero. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se rencontrèrent. Ils expérimentèrent la bouche de l'autre passionnément, comme deux affamés. C'était divin!

" Nnnnnh… Hee… "

" Awww! C'est dégueux! J'suis trop petit pour voir çà! " 

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent. Duo s'écarta très vite de japonais, envoyant sur le coup ce dernier hors du lit. Un lourd THUD s'entendit.

" Itai! Duo! " grogna la voix de Heero par terre.

Duo oublia complètement le japonais. Il était rouge comme une tomate. Il était même sûr que ses oreilles l'étaient aussi.

" Kai? Tu es réveillé? " remarqua Duo.

Le petit garçon bailla longuement puis regarda Duo et son père, l'un après l'autre, un sourcil haussé. Il avait une parfaite imitation de Heero, remarqua l'américain, quand il semblait dire: ' Vous-avez-fini-de-faire-les-idiots? ' Puis Kai se leva sur le lit brusquement et sourit machiavéliquement, ses yeux prenant alors une lueur familièrement violette.

" Ohayooooo Duo! Ohayooooo Otou-san! " fit-il joyeux. 

A chacun de ses bonjours, il embrassa les deux jeunes hommes. L'embarras de l'américain disparut pour faire place à de l'amusement. Le baiser du petit garçon lui réchauffa le cœur agréablement. Il pourrait se réveiller ainsi tous les jours. Heero accepta l'embrassade en grognant alors qu'il s'assit à nouveau sur le lit. 

" Kai, tu me fais mal à la tête, " dit-il en massant ses tempes bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

" Je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je vous attends en bas! A tout à l'heuuuuuure!!! "

Et sur ces mots, Kai partit en trombe comme s'il avait une meute de loups à ses trousses. Les deux hommes purent entendre les cris déchaînés de l'enfant dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éteignent * enfin * .

" Ce gosse va me rendre fou, " murmura Heero en hochant de la tête.

Duo pouffa de rire mais il s'arrêta très vite. Heero sentit le jeune homme devenir sérieux. Il se retourna pour le dévisager. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas mais tripotait sa natte nerveusement.

" Ce matin, je dois voir le Dr Blair. Si çà t'intéresse toujours de savoir, tu peux venir, " dit-il.

Duo se tapa mentalement sur la tête. _ Idiot! Pourquoi serait-il intéressé? Juste parce que l'on s'est embrassés - oh-mon-Dieu j'arrive toujours pas à le croire - çà ne veut rien dire. Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité. _

L'inquiétude de Duo cessa là quand il sentit la main de Heero toucher la sienne. Surpris, il leva les yeux pour voir le visage du japonais devant lui. Son cœur battit de plus en plus vite tandis qu'il se força à respirer normalement.

" Euh… Heero..? "

Heero esquissa un léger sourire sous les yeux ronds de Duo - sourire que l'américain rangea dans la catégorie _hyper sexy _- puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Duo cligna des yeux. Il resta sans voix quand Heero se retira.

" Je viens avec toi. " 

Duo ne put que hocher de la tête.

*~*~*~*

" Dis-moi Trowa, tu n'as pas trouvé Heero et Duo étranges tout à l'heure? "

L'européen haussa un sourcil, l'air de réfléchir.

" Pas vraiment, pourquoi? " 

Quatre tapota des doigts sur la table, perplexe, tout en remuant distraitement son café.

" Si tu avais vu la tête de Duo, il irradiait de joie, " dit-il. " Même Heero! J'aurais parié l'avoir vu sourire en partant. " 

" Hum… C'est encore un coup de Maxwell, " dit Wufei en beurrant son pain. " Mais çà m'étonne de Yuy. " 

" Tu sais ce qu'ils ont, toi, Kai? " demanda Quatre en se tournant à sa droite vers le petit garçon.

Celui-ci était en train de tartiner sa biscotte. Il y avait tellement de chocolat partout que Quatre ne pouvait plus voir un millimètre du pain. Son estomac fit un tour quand il vit l'enfant engloutir la biscotte mais il se retint de faire un commentaire.

" Ouaip! " répondit Kai en léchant ses doigts tout noir. " P'pa était en train d'embrasser Duo. Moi, j'trouvais çà dégoûtant mais Duo avait l'air d'aimer. C'est bizarre quand même parce que j'ai entendu Duo faire un drôle de bruit comme s'il avait mal. " Kai haussa les épaules. " Duo était tout rouge quand il m'a vu. Tu crois qu'il avait de la fièvre, oncle Cat? "

Toute la table resta silencieuse. Kai les regarda un à un en clignant des yeux. Ben quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit? 

Oncle Wu avait brusquement pris son mouchoir pour essuyer son nez qui s'était mis à saigner. Sally était en train de rire. Oncle Tro esquissait un sourire, ce qui était aussi rare que de voir son père éclater de rire. Oncle Cat quant à lui sauta de sa chaise. " Je le savais! " s'écria-t-il triomphant.

__

Huh? Kai se demandait ce qu'il se passait aujourd'hui. Tout le monde était vraiment bizarre. Tous avaient l'air content. D'abord P'pa puis Duo. Maintenant eux - bon sauf oncle Wu peut-être. Les adultes étaient parfois compliqués à comprendre, pensa-t-il en engloutissant une autre tartine pensivement.

*~*~*~*

" Je dois dire que c'est bien la dernière explication que j'aurai pu trouver pour expliquer votre aveuglement, " dit à la fin le Dr Blair après les paroles de Duo. Celui-ci éclata d'un rire cynique.

" Croyez-moi, j'ai été aussi surpris que vous, Doc. " 

Il décroisa ses jambes puis les recroisa. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il était trop nerveux. 

" Alors Doc. Hum… vous avez trouvé une solution? "

Le Dr Blair enleva ses lunettes puis massa lentement ses yeux. Il s'adossa contre son siège puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

" J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à votre cas Duo. C'est un cas plutôt rare. Si l'on ne se dépêche pas, vous serez aveugle, il n'y a pas de doute. Pour le moment, avec toutes les connaissances que nous avons dans le milieu médical, le pourcentage de réussite d'une telle opération serait de 40%. "

Duo crut qu'il allait pousser un cri de rage désespéré. _ C'est pas possible! _ Il avait l'impression de recevoir un grand coup sur la tête. Comme si on l'avait assommé. Le désespoir puis la résignation s'installèrent en lui. Il sentit alors à ce moment la main de Heero prendre la sienne puis la serrer de manière réconfortante. 

Il se tourna pour le voir. Assis à côté de lui depuis le début de la consultation il y a une heure, Heero n'avait pas dit un mot. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en pensait maintenant qu'il savait tout sur sa 'maladie' mais il était content que Heero soit là près de lui. 

" Vous voyez, c'est très faible pour être sûr à 100%, " reprit le docteur. " Je ne suis pas à vrai dire très spécialisé dans ce genre d'opérations. Cela demande beaucoup d'expériences et de connaissance en la matière. "

" Vous ne connaissez personne qui pourrait y arriver? " parla Heero pour la première fois.

Le Dr Blair réfléchit un moment puis soudain son front s'éclaircit.

" Je connais quelqu'un peut-être qui pourrait réussir. Oui, çà pourrait marcher. "

Duo se redressa sur sa chaise, rendant la pression dans la main du japonais. " Qui çà ? "

" Le Dr Merius. Il a beaucoup contribué dans la recherche. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre sinon. "

" Où se trouve-t-il? " demanda Heero toujours aussi direct.

" A Sanq, c'est le docteur personnel de la famille Peacecraft. "

" Non! "

Le docteur cligna des yeux. " Pardon? "

Duo s'était levé vivement. Son visage était catégorique. " C'est hors de question," répéta-t-il en serrant les dents.

" Mais Duo, c'est la seule solution. "

" Cà m'est égal, je refuse. " Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.

Duo marcha dans le couloir les yeux aveuglés par la rage. Son sang était en ébullition, sa fureur prête à éclater. Quelle ironie! Alors qu'enfin il y avait une solution pour sa guérison, il apprenait qu'il fallait d'abord rencontrer la personne qu'il arborait le plus sur cette planète.

" Duo! "

L'appel de Heero l'arrêta. Il entendit le japonais accourir derrière lui pour le rattraper. 

" Duo, ne sois pas stupide! Tu sais bien que c'est ta dernière chance. Tu ne vas pas la laisser passer quand même? Tu veux rester aveugle toute ta vie? " dit Heero le ton calme bien que Duo sentait aisément sa fureur.

" Il est hors de question que j'aille là-bas, Heero, " dit-il les dents serrés. Puis il se retourna pour lui faire face. " Je préfère encore çà que d'aller demander de l'aide à * elle *. "

Heero détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il savait pourquoi Duo refusait. Relena et lui ne s'étaient jamais entendu. C'était comme s'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux deux qui les faisait se haïr l'un et l'autre. Maintenant il savait quoi. Ou plutôt qui.

Duo vit alors le japonais esquisser un sourire amusé. 

" Quoi? Pourquoi tu souris comme çà? " demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés. Il ne voyait pas en quoi la situation pouvait être drôle. 

" Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, Duo. Relena ne m'intéresse pas du tout. "

Duo rougit furieusement. " Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Moi, jaloux d'elle? T'es fou, Heero! " balbutia-t-il au comble de l'embarras. " C'est juste que… "

" Duo. "

L'américain leva les yeux lorsque Heero lui prit les mains, lui intimant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il le vit très sérieux et une sorte d'inquiétude s'imprégna dans son regard bleu. " Duo," répéta Heero. " S'il te plaît, vas-y. Je t'accompagnerais mais fais-le. Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi. "

Qu'est-ce que vous pouviez répondre à cela? Duo poussa un soupir résigné puis hocha de la tête. 

" C'est bon, j'irai, " dit-il à la fin. Puis ses yeux améthystes prirent une lueur sombre et menaçante. " Mais si je la vois te tourner autour, elle aura affaire à Shinigami. " 

Heero éclata de rire, soulagé. " Crois-moi, elle se tiendra sur ses gardes, dis comme çà. "

A SUIVRE … 

__

P'tit mot plizzzzzzzzz! Prochain épisode: Relena le retour* ricane*


	11. Chapitre 11

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : Je sens la foudre et les éclairs au-dessus de moi.. Gomen nasai!!! Je sais, çà fait presque 2 semaines que je n'ai pas écris. Je suis désolée. J'ai eu comme qui dirait un bloc, une panne d'écrivain avec "Angel of Mine" alors j'avais pas la tête à taper ce chapitre 11. La flemme entre autre. Voilà ce que je vous propose. Je vais plutôt m'acharner sur cette fic jusqu'à la terminer une fois pour toute. D'autant plus que je prévois qu'elle sera longue. Puis je reprendrais "Angel of mine" après. Qu'en dites-vous? **_Akyma: _**moi aussi, j'aimais bien cette scène! Kai est trop kawaii!!! **_Isyméa: _**je suis contente que tu sois toujours là! Merci pour tes encouragements. **_Seskhmet:_** merci pour "Do you remember me" Pour Relena, elle va passer un mauvais moment ici, donc y a pas à s'inquiéter. ( Gahh, je * hais * cette *£@" de Peacecraft!) **_sailor digital: _**oui, je dois avouer que le chapitre 10 était super mignon. Heero et Duo sont super cute ^_^ **_Enchantra: _**Wow! Je plaindrais presque Relena. J'ai dit presque, ce qui veut dire que je ne le suis pas. Die Relena!!! **_PPCU: _**Que veux-tu? Relena est comme les mauvaises herbes, elle arrive quand on n'en a pas envie. **_Shizuku: _**un infactus? * rire* t'as raison, tiens! C'est pas une mauvaise idée pour la faire mourire… * réfléchie * **_clara: _**t'es super sympa! Merci pour ta review! **_Natzu: _**t'inquiète, voilà * enfin* le chapitre 11.

Et voilà, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue pour vous et que vous êtes toujours là dans cette série. Merci encore à tous! Et maintenant, c'est parti!****

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 11

" HEEEROOOOO !!! Je suis si contente de te revoir! "

Duo grinça des dents. _ Cà y est, c'est parti. Elle va plus le lâcher maintenant. _ Relena s'accrochait en effet au bras du japonais comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son visage était l'expression même de l'extase. Peut-être qu'en battant des cils et souriant ainsi, elle pensait se montrer irrésistible. Duo, pour sa part, se retint de vomir. _ Bon, çà suffit maintenant! _ Il s'éclaircit la gorge * très * exagérément. L'ex Reine du Monde détourna les yeux de son idole puis sembla comme * enfin * remarquer sa présence. _ Pas trop tôt. _

" Oh, bonjour Mr Maxwell. Comment allez-vous? " demanda-t-elle.

Le ton hautain n'échappa pas à l'américain mais il s'inclina et esquissa un de ses sourires charmeurs habituels.

" Mais très bien, je vous remercie Votre Altesse, " répondit-il en ajoutant sarcastiquement le titre royal de la jeune femme. 

Heero sembla vouloir intervenir mais jugea préférable de ne rien dire. 

Duo sentit qu'on lui tirait par la manche. Il baissa la tête et tomba sur deux yeux bleus boudeurs. 

" Duo! J'suis là moi aussi! Elle m'a même pas dit bonjour! " dit Kai les sourcils froncés. 

Pour l'occasion, Heero avait prit soin de bien habiller son fils. Après tout, les Peacecraft étaient une famille royale. Kai portait un ensemble de matelot: un pantalon bleu marine avec une chemise blanche. Le col était à rayures bleues et se terminait par un nœud de la même couleur. Il avait en plus un béret qui avait tendance à lui tomber sur le front, ce qui agaçait le gamin au plus au point. Duo pour sa part le trouva à croquer.

A la remarque de son fils - à cette pensée, le cœur de l'américain fit un bond - les yeux améthystes du jeune homme s'illuminèrent soudain. " T'inquiète, Kai. Viens, " ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire machiavélique. 

Les deux bruns s'avancèrent donc puis Duo s'éclaircit la gorge à nouveau. Relena tourna la tête, exaspérée d'avoir été interrompue. Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement mais quand il vit la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux du garçon natté, son esprit lui suggéra de déguerpir en vitesse mais avec le bras de Relena accroché à lui comme un étau, impossible.

" Relena, je m'excuse complètement pour mon oubli. Je vous présente Kai, le FILS de Heero, " dit Duo en appuyant sur les mots avec joie.

Relena ne fit aucun des deux. Elle esquissa un sourire forcé. " Bonjour Kai, comment vas-tu? La dernière fois, c'était il y a deux mois, il me semble? " 

Kai acquiesça, murmura un vague bonjour puis se serra contre les jambes de Duo. Le cœur de l'américain s'arrêta deux fois en seulement une seconde. D'abord, Relena semblait au courant de l'existence de Kai, ce qui rendait sa réplique sans effet et le rendait, lui, complètement ridicule. Il se promit de dire deux mots bien sentis à Heero quand il trouverait un moyen de l'avoir à lui * seul *. Enfin quoi? Heero aurait pu le prévenir. Et n'avait-elle pas dit _deux mois_? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Que Relena et Heero se voyaient souvent? Duo sentit un pincement désagréable au cœur mais il l'ignora pour le moment.

La deuxième surprise, ce fut de sentir Kai se cacher derrière lui devant Relena. Mais quand on y réfléchissait bien, n'importe quel gosse qui croisait Relena prendrait la fuite, lui le premier. Ce qui le surprenait donc, c'était de voir Kai se montrer si craintif et timide. D'habitude, il ne tenait pas en place et pouvait discuter avec n'importe quel étranger. Hm… encore dû à l'effrayant visage que devait représenter Relena au pauvre enfant.

Relena proposa d'aller prendre un apéritif au salon puis tira avec elle un Heero récalcitrant. Duo haussa les épaules puis s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon. 

" Hep, petit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? " demanda-t-il en arrangeant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'enfant.

Kai mordit ses lèvres, copiant sans le remarquer sur la manière dont l'américain se comportait quand il était ennuyé ou mal à l'aise. " J'l'aime pas, elle, " dit-il enfin. 

Duo se retint de ne pas sourire à ces mots, fier de son fils. _ Au moins, je suis sûr qu'on est de la même famille. _

" Tu sais quoi? " dit Duo quand soudain une brillante idée lui vint à l'esprit. Kai leva les yeux, l'air interrogateur. " On n'est pas obliger de se montrer polis avec elle si on ne l'aime pas. " Les yeux cobalts de Kai - habituellement inexpressif chez ceux de Heero - s'illuminèrent d'intérêt. " On va bientôt déjeuner, non? " dit Duo. Kai hocha de la tête vigoureusement. " J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de manger et parler la bouche pleine quand j'étais gosse. Je te raconte même pas comment la table devenait toute sale. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis? " suggéra le jeune homme, les yeux brillants de malice. 

Kai sourit machiavéliquement, sans plus une once d'inquiétude dans les yeux. " J'en dis 'Nimmu Ryoukai' ! "

Deux éclats de rire résonnèrent dans les couloirs habituellement silencieux du palais.

*~*~*~* 

Les deux fripons retrouvèrent Heero et Relena dans le grand salon. La jeune femme était en plein monologue, le japonais n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite. A l'entrée des deux bruns, son regard s'adoucit imperceptiblement mais reprit son éclat froid lorsque Relena demanda à nouveau son attention.

Duo emmena Kai jusqu'au bar où ils se servirent des sodas sans modération. Leurs éclats de rire cessèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour faire entrer Miliardo Peacecraft, alias Zechs Marquize il y a quelques années.

" Miliardo, te voilà! " s'exclama Relena. " Regarde, Heero est arrivé. "

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un bref salut de la tête puis le blond remarqua la présence de Duo et Kai.

" Eh, Zechs! Tu veux un verre? " proposa l'américain en guise de salut.

L'ex-prince sourit puis s'approcha. " Duo, çà fait longtemps, " dit-il en acceptant le verre d'alcool.

Duo haussa les épaules puis tandis un autre verre de soda à Kai qui se dépêcha de le finir comme si sa vie en dépendait. 

" Oh, tu sais. On a tous un peu besoin de s'éloigner, " répondit Duo nonchalamment. 

L'aristocrate acquiesça puis son regard bleu tomba sur les lunettes noires. " C'est un nouveau style que tu as adopté? "

Duo se crispa mais continua de sourire néanmoins. " On peut dire çà, " répondit-il évasivement d'un geste de la main. 

Le rire de Relena parvint alors jusqu'à eux. Le jeune homme à la natte tourna la tête et vit Relena se pencher un peu trop familièrement sur le bras du japonais. La main de Duo se serra très fort autour de son verre sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Kai choisit ce moment pour courir vers Heero et lui dire qu'il avait faim. Heero prit Kai dans ses bras puis continua d'écouter la jeune femme. 

S'en était trop! Il en avait plus qu'assez. Duo sortit de la pièce, le verre plein à la main. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir devant une des grandes fenêtres donnant sur les jardins du palais.

__

Reprends-toi Duo. C'est pas le moment de faire une scène! 

Mais comment pouvait-il se calmer quand il voyait cette harpie autour de * son * Heero? 

__

Ton Heero? Et depuis quand? Il n'a y jamais rien eu de tel. lui fit remarquer une petite voix.

Duo grinça des dents. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Soit, ils s'étaient embrassés. Soit, Heero s'était montré plus gentil - voir affectionné - avec lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais il ne l'avait pas non plus entendu proclamer des promesses ou des serments d'amours à son égard. Il ne savait plus où il en était avec Heero. Il avait peur de faire un faux pas, de se méprendre sur les intentions du japonais.

__

Tu réfléchis trop, Duo. Son esprit lui dit d'un air moqueur.

Le pire, c'était d'avoir vu Relena avec Heero et Kai. Tous les trois, comme une vraie famille. Un enfant, un père, une * mère *. Comment pouvait-il rivaliser? Etait-il sûr qu'il pourrait apporter tout ce qu'il fallait à Kai? Lui, qui n'avait jamais eu de famille auparavant? 

" Le déjeuner va être servi, " dit une voix grave derrière lui.

Duo se retourna et vit Miliardo avec un verre à la main. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Les mêmes longs cheveux blonds, cette même taille imposante et toujours habillé dans une tenue impeccable. Duo se demandait ce que sa relation avec Noin avait donné depuis. N'étaient-ils pas comme amants pendant la guerre? 

" Oh, j'arrive dans quelques minutes, " répondit l'américain distraitement. 

Le blond s'approcha de la fenêtre puis jeta un coup d'œil dehors. " A ce qu'il paraît, vous êtes venus tous les trois pour voir le Dr Merius? " dit Miliardo en sirotant son verre.

" Ouais, " répondit Duo avec précaution. Il avait décidé avec Heero de ne pas tout dire à Relena. Juste le nécessaire pour avoir un rendez-vous avec le médecin. Il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde sache que l'ex-pilote 02 devenait aveugle.

" Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi, " demanda le blond en levant un sourcil.

Duo se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules. 

" Au fait, est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète, " demanda Miliardo à nouveau.

Duo lui lança un regard interrogateur. " Vas-y toujours. "

" Je me trompe où il y a quelque chose qui se passe entre Heero et toi? "

Duo faillit avaler de travers. " PARDON?!! "

Miliardo esquissa un sourire amusé puis se tourna vers lui. " Alors j'ai raison, hm? "

L'américain essuya ses lèvres tout en essayant de masquer sa gène. " Zechs. Tu ne peux pas montrer plus de tact? "

Le blond éclata de rire puis passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme à la natte. Duo leva un sourcil surpris devant ce geste amical plutôt inhabituel mais Zechs le mena vers la salle à manger.

" Allez, ne tardons pas. Relena risque de piquer une crise de nerfs. "

*~*~*~*

Duo se retint de ne pas éclater de rire. Kai lui renvoya un regard malicieux mais continua ce qu'il était en train de faire tout à l'heure. A savoir mélanger sa sauce de Ketchup avec sa mayonnaise puis l'étaler généreusement sur son pain. Relena le regarda avec une expression d'horreur et de dégoût mélangée. Zechs quant à lui en resta bouche bée puis esquissa bientôt un sourire amusé. Heero de son côté continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, quatre ans passé avec Kai, plus rien ne le surprenait maintenant. Le japonais continua donc de déjeuner, ajoutant juste un regard réprobateur au petit monstre assis à sa gauche, qui se contenta de lui sourire avec ses lèvres luisantes de Ketchup. 

Duo voulut chuchoter au petit garçon qu'il pouvait s'arrêter là et qu'il avait réussi à rendre Relena malade quand celle-ci lui adressa la parole.

" Dites-moi, Mr Maxwell. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous êtes devenu ces cinq dernières années. L2 est une colonie plutôt difficile à vivre. Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver du travail? Après tout, vous n'avez pas d'autre qualification que celle de pilote, non? " Elle sembla s'arrêter puis, comme si une idée lui revint à l'esprit, elle esquissa un sourire. " Ah, mais il me semble qu'autrefois vous étiez un enfant des rues, non? Ce doit être encore plus dur, je suppose. " Relena le regarda en souriant innocemment, comme si elle venait de parler cordialement avec un ami.

Un silence pesant s'installa à table. Même Kai arrêta de taper sur son verre . Il regarda Duo puis * elle *, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait mais devinant que quelque chose de bizarre était en train de se produire. 

Zechs regarda sa sœur avec un air furieux mais la jeune femme fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Heero dévisagea Duo à ses côtés. Le jeune homme continuait de sourire plaisamment mais ses yeux améthystes cachés derrière ses lunettes noires avaient prit une lueur dure et glaciale. Les doigts de l'américain se refermèrent sur son mouchoir, si fort que Heero pouvait en voir les jointures. 

Heero se retint de sauter de sa chaise et gifler Relena. Elle n'avait aucun droit de parler de Duo ainsi, de rappeler son enfance malheureuse. Et puis, faire allusion à sa situation actuelle de cette manière, comme s'il vivait carrément dans les rues… Elle avait de la chance qu'elle ne se trouvait pas à côté de lui et qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle pour voir le Dr Merius. Mais au fond de lui, Heero était aussi curieux de savoir ce qu'était devenu Duo depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'avait aucune idée s'il avait un travail ou non. Duo n'en avait pas parlé.

" Relena Peacecraft. "

Les trois adultes clignèrent des yeux. Ils s'étaient attendus à un éclat de fureur, à des insultes chez celui qui était connu autrefois pour son tempérament emporté mais le ton parfaitement poli de l'américain les sidéra. Duo avait le même sourire charmeur et froid sur les lèvres. Il s'était penché contre le dossier de sa chaise avec aise et avait croisé ses bras.

" Je suis flatté de voir que mon sort vous importe tant, alors que je ne suis après tout qu'un 'enfant des rues', n'est-ce pas? " Relena ne répondit pas, complètement surprise, ce qui augmenta le sourire quasi amusé de Duo. " Oh, il n'y a pas de secret. Après la guerre, j'ai un peu voyagé de-ci de-là. Puis je suis revenu sur L2. J'ai fondé un petit commerce dont je suis le propriétaire depuis cinq ans. Voilà, " fit Duo en haussant les épaules nonchalamment. 

Zechs sentit que Duo cachait volontairement une information mais qu'il n'attendait seulement que quelqu'un lui pose la question pour répondre. " Et le nom de ce commerce? " demanda le blond curieux.

Duo esquissa un autre sourire puis se tourna directement vers Relena qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis. " Oups, pardon j'avais oublié, " s'excusa-t-il bien que le ton dénotait qu'il n'était nullement désolé mais plutôt ravi. " Il s'agit de la Max Corporations. "

Les trois adultes poussèrent un cri de surprise. La _Max Corporations _était une entreprise multinationale qui s'était développée il y a exactement cinq ans. Elle consistait en l'exploitation de matériaux tel que le gundanium récupéré pendant la guerre. Ce commerce avait beaucoup marché surtout dans l'automobile et les bâtiments. Seule la Max Corporations fournissait ce type de matériaux fiable et sûr, ce qui avait apporté un nom à l'entreprise et lui avait permis de se développer pour devenir aujourd'hui l'une des entreprises les plus importantes dans toutes les colonies. Et personne n'avait su jusqu'alors que celui qui en était à la tête n'était autre qu'un ancien pilote de gundam, le pilote 02. En fait, la rumeur disait que ce génie novateur refusait tout interview et laissait ses collègues parler en son nom. Le mystère de son identité n'avait fait que s'ajouter à la notoriété de l'entreprise.

Heero regarda Duo avec un air admiratif et une grande fierté. Il était agréablement surpris. Il avait toujours su que Duo était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne semblait le montrer. Cette nouvelle ne venait qu'appuyer ses hypothèses. Il se tourna du côté de Relena et remarqua son expression choquée. Heero réprima un sourire quand il entendit Duo se lever.

" Excusez-moi. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. " Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce. 

Heero n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il se leva à son tour, dit à Kai de l'attendre dans sa chambre puis courut après le garçon natté. Il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Duo se tenait sur la terrasse, les bras croisés sur la balustrade.

Heero s'avança doucement. " Duo? "

Il vit les épaules de l'américain s'affaisser mais Duo ne se retourna pas vers lui. 

" Surpris, n'est-ce pas? Qui aurait cru que l'orphelin des rues réussirait à se hausser si haut? " dit Duo d'une voix sarcastique. 

Heero grimaça à ces mots. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient aussi bien adressés à Relena qu'à lui. " Duo. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais eu une telle pensée. "

Duo haussa les épaules puis posa son menton sur ses bras. " Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire çà. Elle n'avait pas le droit. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas un saint. J'ai volé, j'ai vécu dans les rues. Et alors? Est-ce que çà fait de moi quelqu'un de plus bas que les autres? Un moins que rien? " chuchota Duo presque inaudible. 

Les bras de Heero encerclèrent aussitôt la taille de l'américain. " Non, bien sûr que non, " répondit Heero en se serrant fort contre lui. " Tu es quelqu'un qui mérite l'admiration et le respect de tous. Moi le premier. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus honnête et plus généreux que toi. "

Le visage de Duo se détacha de ses bras croisés puis se tourna derrière pour voir le grand brun. " C'est vrai ce que tu dis? Tu m'admires? " demanda-t-il surpris.

Heero hocha de la tête puis lui adressa un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur blessé de l'américain. " Je ne te mentirais jamais, " affirma le japonais sincèrement.

Duo lui rendit son sourire puis se serra plus fort dans les bras de son ami. " Merci, " chuchota-t-il.

Heero pressa son visage contre les cheveux soyeux de Duo. " C'est moi qui te remercie. " 

__

…qui te remercie de m'avoir fait découvrir la personne extraordinaire qui se cache derrière Duo Maxwell. 

A SUIVRE … 

__

P'tit mot plizzzzzzzzz! Prochain épisode: la visite chez le docteur et Kai qui va encore nous concocter une de ses spécialités. 

Bisous à tous, sara-chan. 


	12. Chapitre 12

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Comme promis, un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Moi, je l'ai adoré et Kai est plus adorable que jamais. Quoique "adorable" ne serait pas le mot approprié… A vous de juger. **_Natzu: _**merci pour ta review, ma petite Natsu. Et pour Relena, crois-moi, elle va en baver. Mais j'en dis pas plus. **_Shizuku: _**Ouais, Heero est un vrai roc. C'est bien pour çà qu'il peut supporter notre hyper actif Duo * sourire * **_Isyméa: _**en fait, j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre suivant de _Angel of Mine_ ****mais je bloque… J'y arriverais peut-être plus tard. Enfin, j'espère. Là, je me suis hâtée de poster ce chapitre parce que je savais que tout le monde m'attendait au détour. Pardonnée? ^_^ **_sailor digital: _**coïncidence… ton idée n'est pas mauvaise. Au moins, Relena aura enfin compris que Heero est à Duo . **_seskhmet:_** je t'attends pour me dire ce que tu en penses ^_~ **_horusso: _*** rire * ouais, elle a pas fini d'en prendre plein la tronche! **_Clara: _**ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'abandonne pas Angel of Mine. En fait, si mon inspiration revient, je posterais un chapitre par-ci par-là. **_Lyxéria: _*** rire * Il fallait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, Relena voit la vérité en face. Moi, de toute façon, je la * hais *. ****

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 12

Le Dr Merius était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Grand et plutôt bien en forme pour son âge, il avait un visage long et pointu. Ses yeux gris semblaient percer ceux sur qui ils tombaient, comme s'ils cherchaient à capturer l'âme même de leur possesseur. Habillé dans un complet sombre très élégant accompagné de sa blouse de médecin, il pouvait être décrit comme séduisant bien que son comportement dur, presque froid le rendait moins attrayant. Son cabinet était propre et si impeccablement bien rangé que cela frisait l'extrême. Duo était sûr qu'il aurait pu voir son visage se refléter sur le bureau immaculé. L'homme était pire que Heero!

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent en face du docteur. Duo avait presque cru qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à rencontrer le médecin. Tout ce qu'il avait fallu faire pour que Relena accepte enfin de demander un rendez-vous… Heero n'avait pas lâché une fois la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule. Au début, elle semblait flattée qu'enfin le beau japonais daigne rechercher sa présence mais bien vite, elle trouva toutes les excuses possibles pour l'éviter. 

Duo se doutait bien que c'était à cause de lui - parce que Heero faisait tout çà uniquement pour lui et non pour * elle * - mais il s'en fichait complètement. Du moment qu'il voyait le docteur, Relena pouvait aller se faire voir. A la fin de la journée d'hier, Relena avait enfin rendu les armes, plus à cause du regard mortel que lui avait lancé Heero qu'autre chose.

Heero et lui se trouvaient donc le lendemain au cabinet du Dr Merius qui se tenait dans un des appartements particuliers de la résidence Peacecraft. 

Duo desserra le col de sa chemise puis jeta un regard nerveux à son compagnon. Heero avait l'air complètement calme, son visage comme à l'habitude froid et sans expression, les yeux fixés sur le visage du docteur qui continuait d'expliquer d'une voix monotone le 'mécanisme' de l'opération. Ce n'était pas que ce que le médecin disait n'était pas intéressant. Au contraire, étant donné que Duo était le principal concerné, tout ce que l'homme disait aurait dû le captiver mais écouter quelqu'un débiter çà comme s'il parlait du journal des sports ou d'une thèse médicale avait rendu l'américain nerveux. 

Comme s'il avait senti les yeux de Duo sur lui, Heero se tourna vers lui et remarqua immédiatement sa nervosité. Il tendit alors discrètement sa main puis la posa sur celle du jeune homme natté. Duo le regarda en clignant des yeux, complètement surpris par ce geste qu'il oserait dire _d'affection_. Heero esquissa un petit sourire, puis lui pressa la main de façon à le rassurer. Le japonais la retira ensuite sans que le docteur n'ait rien remarqué. 

La nervosité de Duo s'évapora aussitôt. Rien que ce simple geste et Duo se sentait prêt à affronter n'importe quoi. Il sourit à son tour puis écouta à nouveau le Dr Merius parler.

" Et vous garantissez le succès de l'opération à combien? " demanda Heero quand le docteur eut terminé. 

" Ce genre d'opération est très rare. Je n'ai jamais dit que nous réussirions mais j'estime une marge de 75%, " répondit laconiquement le docteur.

Heero et Duo se regardèrent. C'était mieux qu'avec Blair. Il y avait encore de l'espoir.

"Bien, tout a été dit. Quand voulez-vous que cela se fasse? " demanda le médecin en sortant son agenda.

" Huh… " Duo cligna des yeux. Déjà? Il ne s'était pas attendu à le faire sitôt. " Euh… quand vous voulez. "

Le docteur feuilleta ses pages. " Dans deux jours à 10h00? " 

L'américain acquiesça sans broncher. 

*~*~*~*

Après une demi-heure, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent du cabinet. Ils continuèrent de marcher sans dire un mot, chacun plonger dans ses pensées quand Duo n'y tint plus.

" Qu'est-ce que t'en penses de ce docteur? "

Heero haussa des épaules. " Il a l'air compétent. "

Duo leva un sourcil exaspéré. " Je ne parlais pas de çà. T'as pas vu comment il est? Il est pire que toi! Un vrai iceberg! J'avais l'impression de parler à un robot. Pas un sourire ni un bonjour. Et c'est lui qui va m'opérer! "

Heero esquissa un sourire amusé. " Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'on peut le faire confiance. "

Duo poussa un 'mphh' peu convaincu mais hocha de la tête néanmoins.

Ils arrivèrent à la fin d'un couloir quand Heero s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers l'américain. " Il faut que j'appelle Quatre et les autres. Ils voudraient sûrement avoir des nouvelles. "

Duo acquiesça mais retint le japonais par la manche avant qu'il ne reparte. " Hum… Heero? "

Celui-ci se retourna à nouveau. " Hai? "

__

Allez, c'est pas la mer à boire, Duo. Le jeune homme à la natte serra les poings. " Je voudrais te parler après. "

Heero leva un sourcil sans dire un mot, puis acquiesça et repartit. L'américain poussa un long soupir puis s'en alla dans l'autre sens.

Comme il n'avait rien à faire, Duo décida de faire un tour. Cette résidence était un vrai musée. Des meubles de valeur aussi beaux les uns que les autres captivèrent son admiration. Il s'attarda devant les tableaux, prenant le temps de les regarder puis ses pas le menèrent vers le jardin.

Des roses de toutes les couleurs s'étendaient devant lui.. _ Magnifique. _Un chemin de terre se dessinait devant lui. On aurait dit un endroit réservé uniquement pour les anges. De petites fontaines cheminaient le sentier tandis que des oiseaux gazouillaient de tous les côtés. Des grillages séparaient les différentes espèces de fleurs et de petits bancs permettaient aux promeneurs de se reposer. Il arriva enfin jusqu'au fond du jardin. Il s'approcha d'un parterre où des roses d'une couleur particulière attirèrent son attention.

Violet. C'était leur couleur.

Violet, presque améthyste.

Duo s'accroupit puis se pencha sur l'une d'entre elles et en respira le doux parfum.

" J'ai eu du mal à les réaliser, celles-là. "

Duo fit un bond de trois mètres. Il se retourna et vit Zechs sourire, amusé.

" Putain Zechs! La prochaine fois, préviens avant d'arrive comme çà! " fit le brun en reprenant son souffle.

Le blond continua de sourire puis s'approcha à son tour des roses. Il prit un ciseau qui se trouvait sur la table du jardin à leur côté, puis découpa l'une d'entre elles.

" Eh ben Zechs… C'est super bien fait! Ne me dit pas que tu t'es mis dans le jardinage? " demanda Duo en levant un sourcil malicieux.

Miliardo haussa les épaules. " Que voulais-tu que je fasse? C'était çà ou m'ennuyer à mourir. "

Duo pouvait énumérer tout une panoplie de choses que Zechs aurait pu faire: cinéma, discothèque, sport, TV, etc. Enfin quoi? Ce type était aussi riche qu'un sultan! Il aurait bien pu trouver quelque chose pour combler son ennui, non? 

" Tiens, c'est pour toi. "

Duo cligna des yeux. La rose que Zechs venait de couper se tenait à deux centimètres devant son visage. Ses yeux améthystes cachés derrière ses lunettes noires se levèrent vers le blond, l'air interrogateur. " Huh… qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse? " fit Duo en la prenant néanmoins. 

Miliardo sourit. " C'est un cadeau. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux. " Ses yeux bleus s'égarèrent à nouveau sur le parterre de roses. " J'ai essayé de me rapprocher le plus possible de la couleur originale que j'avais en tête, mais quoi que je fasse, je n'y arrive jamais. " Il haussa les épaules d'un air désappointé puis se retourna vers l'américain et lui renvoya un sourire amusé. " Comme on dit, _'rien ne peut égaler l'original'_. "

Duo ne fit que cligner des yeux. Il n'avait pas compris un mot de ce que Zechs venait de dire mais il appréciait tout de même le geste. Ses yeux tombèrent à nouveau sur la rose. Elle était ouverte. Ses pétales étaient écartées et magnifiquement épanouies. Superbe. 

" Duo. "

L'américain fit demi-tour pour voir Heero s'approcher d'eux. " Eh Heero! " l'appela-t-il en souriant en grand. " Cà y est? Tu as appelé les autres? "

Le japonais acquiesça et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Il remarqua la rose dans les mains du jeune homme. Une expression semblable à l'indécision, la perplexité traversa son visage. Heero leva ensuite les yeux et dévisagea minutieusement Zechs qui lui rendit calmement son regard méfiant.

Duo qui n'avait rien remarqué entraîna le japonais avec lui et lui fit visiter le jardin en lançant un au revoir au grand blond. Ils sortaient maintenant du jardin quand Heero attrapa brusquement le poignet du jeune homme. Surpris, Duo se retourna, un air sceptique inscrit sur son visage.

" Duo. " Heero le regardait droit dans les yeux avec une expression indéchiffrable. 

L'américain inclina la tête de côté. " Humm? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hee-chan? "

__

Hee-chan? répéta le cerveau confus de Heero. 

La tension visible du japonais s'évanouit comme par magie aux derniers mots de Duo sans que ce dernier ne remarqua l'effet que ces simples mots qu'il avait prononcé avait donné. 

Duo le vit esquisser un sourire qui avait l'air de soulagement - mais aussi de contentement - puis Heero hocha de la tête. " Non rien, allons chercher Kai. "

Et les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur chemin, main dans la main, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en soit rendu compte.

*~*~*~*

__

Cible en vue. 

La 'cible' passa au même moment sous l'escalier, suivie de près par plusieurs personnes. Cà allait être juste. Il fallait faire vite. Mais l'agent Kai Yuy était déterminé. Il avait une mission à accomplir. Un agent n'abandonnait jamais sa mission… bien que le pauvre estomac de Kai protesta de ne pas avoir été rempli à l'heure du goûter. Doutes et hésitations partirent en fumée. Le moment était à l'action.

__

Vérification des missiles. 

Kai regarda son 'missile' entre ses petites mains avec un grand sourire machiavélique tandis que ses yeux normalement bleus sombres prirent une couleur améthyste familièrement semblable à celle d'un certain américain. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à ses côtés où une autre rangée de 'missiles' était alignée parfaitement**[1]** droite. 

__

Ok. 

Vérification d'une sortie de secours. 

Le couloir vide derrière lui ferait l'affaire. 

__

Ok. 

C'est partiiiiiiiii!!! 

Kai s'accroupit contre la rampe de l'escalier puis attendit. Et attendit… Et attendit… _ Eh! Faudrait quand même qu'elle se dépêche. J'ai faim et j'ai envie de faire pipi, moi! _ Ah! Entre le devoir et les désirs personnels… La vie d'un soldat pouvait être très dur par moment, fut la pensée de l'agent Kai. Mais justement, sa proie arriva mettant fin à ces problèmes euh… de dernières minutes. 

__

Impact dans trois… 

Kai leva les bras.

__

Deux… 

Il visa.

__

Un… 

****

* SPLASH ! *

Heero et Duo fermèrent la porte du jardin derrière eux puis traversèrent le grand hall. Ils étaient tous les deux très contents. La présence de chacun réchauffait leur cœur. Ils allaient chercher Kai et dîner dehors. Rien qu'une soirée au restaurant pour finir la journée en beauté. Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils entendirent un cri qui aurait pu certainement briser toutes les vitres du palais.

Et une seule personne pouvait crier ainsi.

" Relena, " dirent Heero et Duo à l'unisson en se regardant.

A ce même moment, ladite Relena passa en courant devant eux sans s'arrêter - ce qui était aussi rare que la pluie au Sahara étant donné que Heero s'était trouvé devant elle - suivie de ses servantes sur ses talons.

" Madame, attendez! " " Laissez nous vous aider! " furent les cris des employés.

Ce qui rendirent les deux jeunes hommes muets, c'était d'avoir vu la jeune femme complètement trempée de la tête au pied. Sa robe de réception qu'elle avait dû porter pour la réception qu'elle était en train d'organiser dans son grand salon en l'honneur de l'arrivée d'hommes politiques était anéantie par l'eau. 

" Qu'est-ce que… " balbutia Duo ahuri.

Au même instant, un petit gloussement leur parvint. On aurait dit un rire venant de l'escalier. Les deux jeunes hommes coururent aussitôt vers l'origine du son et montèrent les marches. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent au premier étage, ils virent un petit garçon accroupi contre le mûr, riant mais essayant de se retenir malgré tout et tenant entre ses mains, un ballon en plastique rempli d'eau.

Il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures pour deviner le scénario et trouver le coupable.

Kai remarqua alors la présence de son père et de Duo et s'arrêta de rire en un clin d'œil. Il se rendit compte alors de _'l'arme du crime_' et s'empressa de la cacher derrière son dos. Il leur rendit ensuite son sourire qui se voulait l'expression même de l'innocence absolue. **[2] **" Ohayo Otou-san! Ohayo Duo! " dit-il en clignant des yeux avec candeur. 

Duo sembla enfin retrouver ses esprits puis se tourna du côté du japonais. 

" Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir, " soupira Heero en passant une main le long de son visage. 

Kai profita de ce moment d'inattention pour courir vers sa sortie de secours sans oublier ses missiles derrière lui, mais le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tout le long. " Ninmu Ryoukai! " cria-t-il avec satisfaction. _ Cà lui apprendra à faire du mal à Duo. Na! _

Duo et Heero se regardèrent à nouveau puis bientôt, esquissèrent tous les deux un sourire amusé. L'américain courut ensuite après le petit chenapan en l'appelant. " Kai! Attends-moi! Il t'en reste encore de tes ballons d'eau? "

Le japonais poussa un autre soupir. Qui pouvait deviner ce que ces deux-là pourraient manigancer quand ils étaient ensemble? Heero n'osait même pas l'imaginer. Il se mit donc rapidement en chasse après eux. " Kai! Duo! " fit-il en courant à son tour.

A SUIVRE … 

__

P'tit mot plizzzzzzzzz! Kai est trognon! J'en veux un comme çà (mon petit frère est une vrai catastrophe comparée à Kai). Prochain épisode. Conversation sérieuse entre nos deux tourtereaux… 

Bisous à tous, sara-chan.

****

[1] Eh! C'est le fils de Heero après tout ^_^ 

****

[2] Mais nous savons tous très bien qu'il ne l'est pas, ne? ^_^ 


	13. Chapitre 13

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally, 6+2

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : Oups! * regarde partout et soupire de soulagement * C'est bon, la voie est libre. Si je dis que je suis super désolée pour le retard, je suis pardonnée? * chibi eyes * Y a pas à chercher loin, ce chapitre a eu beaucoup de mal à s'écrire. Mais çà y est, j'y suis retournée. En fait, faut dire que _l'Hôtel des horreurs _m'a beaucoup trotté dans la tête et que j'ai plus passé de temps dessus. Enfin bref, le chapitre est là. Je prévois encore deux ou trois de plus, et la série est bouclée. Hum… j'ai les cours qui reprennent cette semaine, donc çà va être vraiment chaud pour écrire régulièrement. Je vais faire ce que je peux mais je finirais cette série. Promis. **_Sophie black_**: ouh là, Kai est sûr de s'en prendre plus que jamais à Relena ,dis comme çà. * rires * **_Isyméa: _**me tape pas, Isyméa, j'ai fait aussi rapidement que j'ai pu. Mais pour la peine, tu as la conversation de nos deux bishonens ^_^ **_Valérian: _**Cà me fait très plaisir de recevoir ta review. Tu parles quelle langue? Anglais? **_Lyxeria: _**Kai est comme çà. Hyper kawaii mais très malicieux. Je l'adore! ^_^ **_Clara:_** merci pour ton mail, Clara. C'est super gentil. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. **_Sailor digital: _**KAIwaii. Wow, j'avais même pas pensé à la coïncidence. C'est cool! **_Shizuku: _**salut!!! T'as du flair ^o^ C'est bien du 6+2, mais juste un peu. **_Seskhmet: _*** rires * Kai sera là dans le prochain chapitre, promis. **_Anonymous: _**Your French is perfect. Don't worry. Yeah, I thought about translating it. The problem is I don't have the time now. I'm translating another fic in English (perhaps you have read it? It's "Do you remember me"), and I have others stories I must finish. * sigh * I will do it, but later. I'm glad you like it. It's great to know people who don't speak French, read it. Thanks again. **_Natsu: _**merci pour ton aide, ma petite Natsu! Heureusement que t'étais là pour me pousser à continuer. Bizzzz. **_Horusso: _**Mince, à mon avis si je veux que tout le monde aime encore mieux cette fic, j'ai intérêt à tuer Relena à la fin. * rire sadique * No problème!

Allez, bonne lecture à tous! 

****

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 13

Heero leva les yeux au ciel, un air "Pourquoi moi?" dans son regard cobalt. La cause de ses malheurs se trouvait attachée à son bras gauche. 'Attacher' n'était pas le mot juste, 'coller' serait plutôt le mot correct. Une autre pression à son bras lui fit baisser les yeux vers la tête blonde.

" Quoi? " grogna le japonais en lui lançant un regard glacial. Il détestait quand on tirait sur ses vêtements. Ils devenaient tous froissés. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de sa veste préférée. 

Relena, imperturbable devant la froideur que lui témoigna le jeune homme, esquissa un grand sourire. " Regarde Heero! Cette sculpture est superbe! Elle représente deux amoureux qui se tiennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. N'est-ce pas romantique? " dit-elle en soupirant rêveuse et en le regardant à nouveau en battant des cils. Heero se contenta de lui rendre un regard blanc. Déçue devant l'absence de réponse de la part du japonais, la jeune femme l'entraîna vers d'autres expositions. 

Heero poussa un autre soupir misérable. Quand est-ce que cette journée se terminerait-elle * enfin * ? Ce matin après le petit déjeuner, Relena leur avait proposé de visiter ce musée. Au début, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas été très enthousiasmés, surtout que Kai ne pouvait pas venir à cause de son jeune âge. Mais quand la jeune femme avait ajouté le mot "Dr Merius", ils avaient tout de suite demandé 'où' et 'quand' ils partaient. L'obstination d'une femme était aussi redoutable que celle d'un soldat, Heero devait l'avouer le premier.

Son esprit revint aux évènements d'hier. A ce souvenir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent imperceptiblement. Après le coup de Kai, ils n'avaient pas entendu parler de Relena de toute la soirée, ce qui avait été un grand soulagement. Tous les trois en avaient profité pour sortir dîner. Cela avait été parfait. Ils avaient rit, parlé… comme une vraie famille. Le visage heureux et content de Kai ne lui avait pas échappé à la fin de la soirée. Le petit garçon se sentait vraiment à l'aise entre Duo et lui. Quand Kai fut endormi, les deux hommes s'étaient dit un rapide bonsoir, trop fatigués pour continuer la discussion qu'ils s'étaient promis plus tôt dans la journée. 

En parlant de Duo, Heero jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Le jeune homme à la natte était en pleine discussion avec Miliardo. Ils étaient tous les deux à dix pas derrière lui et Relena. C'était peut-être préférable. Duo n'avait pas caché son mépris envers la jeune femme depuis l'incident au dîner l'autre jour bien que son mépris restait habilement masqué derrière son sourire charmeur. Bien que Heero et Zechs n'étaient pas dupes. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire, Duo et lui? Relena était après tout leur seul lien avec le Dr Merius. Il fallait savoir s'incliner devant un adversaire plus fort.

Pour en revenir à Duo, les yeux de Heero se plissèrent dangereusement à la vue du bras de Zechs autour des épaules de l'américain. Ce geste avait l'air amical mais Heero avait deviné le jeu du blond. _ Enlève tes mains de là, il est à moi! _cria-t-il mentalement au blond. Mais ces menaces muettes s'évaporèrent quand il remarqua le comportement désorienté de Duo. Comme s'il ne savait plus où il allait. Quelque chose n'allait pas! 

*~*~*~*

Duo jeta un coup d'œil devant lui. Nope! La pimbêche était toujours accrochée à Heero. Si çà ne tenait qu'à lui, cela ferait déjà un bon bout de temps qu'ils seraient séparés. Si au moins Kai avait été avec lui, il aurait encore pu supporter tout çà mais sans le petit chenapan, il n'y avait que sa jalousie qui envahissait ses pensées.

" Duo, tu m'écoutes? "

L'américain cligna des yeux. _ Huh? _

Zechs le regardait d'un air amusé, les sourcils légèrement froncés. " Tu n'as pas entendu un mot de ce que j'ai dit, n'est-ce pas? "

Duo rougit, horriblement gêné. " Tu veux la vérité? " 

Le blond rit en secouant la tête puis passa un bras autour des ses épaules. " Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais. Qu'est devenu ton slogan? " le taquina Zechs.

Duo haussa les épaules et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand soudain, un étourdissement le prit et tout devint noir d'un seul coup.

__

Oh merde! 

Un autre 'trou noir' comme Duo l'appelait, s'écria-t-il mentalement. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Surtout en pleine foule, avec tout le monde qui le bousculait, parlait en même temps sans qu'il puisse se reposer sur ses sens. Un sentiment d'immense solitude naquit en lui. Comme s'il se trouvait en plein milieu d'une montagne, qu'il criait de toutes ses forces mais que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. La peur et l'angoisse le traversèrent alors. 

__

Non! Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer, Duo! 

Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort lui. L'autrefois, Kai avait été là pour le guider mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas près de lui. Aussitôt, un nom traversa son cerveau. _ Heero! _Oui, si le japonais était à ses côtés, il irait mieux. C'était bien pour çà que Kai l'avait rassuré. Parce qu'il lui rappelait Heero. Mais au moment où il allait l'appeler, Duo sentit que l'on prenait son bras.

" Duo? Que se passe-t-il? "

__

Zechs! " Zechs, je… " Il avala sa salive difficilement. Il tentait de ne pas trop montrer qu'il s'accrochait au bras du blond mais il était son seul repère pour l'instant.

" Ce sont tes yeux, n'est-ce pas? " lui demanda Zechs mais le ton du jeune homme était plus sûr qu'interrogateur.

" Comment es-tu au courant? " s'exclama ahuri Duo. Il sentit à nouveau le bras de Zechs autour de ses épaules puis se laissa guider. " Viens. Allons s'asseoir et je t'expliquerais, " lui répondit Zechs.

*~*~*~*

" Mais où vont-ils? " dit Heero en voyant Duo et Zechs rebrousser chemin. 

Relena se tourna à son tour. " Hum… Vers la cafétéria je crois. Viens Heero, on n'a pas fini de tout voir. "

Heero ne l'écoutait plus. Tous ses sens étaient concentrés sur les deux jeunes hommes assis maintenant à une table. Il avait deviné ce qui était arrivé. Duo lui avait parlé de ses épisodes d'aveuglement. C'était ce qui avait dû lui arriver à l'instant.

__

Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il lui tienne la main, quand même! 

Heero pouvait sentir son sang bouillonner et son visage s'échauffer. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle fureur contre quelqu'un. Pas même contre OZ! Quand il vit Zechs s'approcher du visage de l'américain comme pour lui répéter quelque chose que Duo ne semblait pas avoir entendu, Heero se détacha d'un coup sec du bras de Relena puis marcha droit vers les deux hommes.

Le visage de Duo se leva à son arrivée et son sourire s'élargit sur son beau visage. Rien que çà, la colère de Heero diminua. Juste un peu. 

" Eh Heero! Tu veux boire quelque chose? "

" Comment te sens-tu? " demanda le japonais en ignorant la question. 

Duo sembla comprendre le double sens puis haussa les épaules. " Tout va bien maintenant. C'est passé. "

Heero hocha de la tête puis tira Duo pour qu'il se lève. 

" Eh! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Heero? " s'écria Duo, surpris.

" On rentre. Tu as l'air tout pâle. " Heero croisa le regard calme de Zechs avant de partir. Le japonais lui lança un des ses plus terrifiants regard mortel que Zechs répondit en levant son verre comme pour le saluer, puis Heero s'en alla en tirant Duo derrière lui. 

*~*~*~*

__

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent à la chambre de Duo, l'américain lâcha aussitôt la main du japonais puis recula furieusement. " Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'as pris, Yuy? C'est quoi cette histoire? Je ne suis pas ton chien que tu peux traîner derrière toi comme bon te semble! "

Heero ne lui répondit pas mais marcha de long en large dans la pièce à grands pas. La mâchoire serrée et les poings fermés, il essayait de contenir sa fureur aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait. 

Duo s'assit sur le lit en poussant un long soupir résigné. " Laisse tomber. Essayer de te comprendre, c'est comme parler à un mûr. Impossible. "

Heero lui lança un regard glacial à ces mots, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. " Je suis désolé, ok? " dit-il irrité. Duo haussa les épaules, complètement indifférent. Les sourcils du japonais froncèrent encore plus. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ses raisons mais il voyait bien que Duo ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. _ Quelle tête de mule! _

" Je t'ai vu quand tu avais perdu un moment ta vue, " lâcha contre son gré Heero. " Tu aurais pu m'appeler, tu sais. Je serais venu t'aider. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi Zechs est venu s'en mêler. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de passer son bras autour de tes épaules. Tu pouvais quand même marcher! "

Duo s'assit aussitôt, si brusquement que Heero s'arrêta et fit un pas en arrière, pris par surprise. L'américain le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, la mâchoire pendue, une expression ahurie peinte sur son visage. " J'en crois pas mes oreilles… T'es jaloux?!! "

Le visage du japonais devint immédiatement rouge tandis qu'il essaya de reprendre une expression intimidante… sans grand succès. " Baka! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? " rétorqua Heero de plus en plus rouge. 

Duo sembla ignorer les mots du japonais car son sourire - que Heero jugea de stupide - s'élargit de plus en plus. Il se leva de son lit puis s'approcha du japonais. Celui-ci recula instinctivement. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux améthystes - _quoique magnifiques_, ajouta mentalement Heero - de Duo. On aurait dit un prédateur ayant trouvé sa proie. 

" Heero, " susurra Duo. " Avoue-le. Tu * es * jaloux! "

Heero lui répondit par un regard "Approche-un-peu-et-tu-vas-le-regretter" puis émit un reniflement méprisant. " De qui veux-tu que je sois jaloux? Je ne suis pas ton petit ami. "

Aussitôt les paroles dites, Heero se mordit les lèvres. _ Kuso! J'y suis allé trop fort. _Quand il se tourna, il vit en effet les yeux de l'américain se remplir de tristesse. La lueur malicieuse disparut et le sourire taquin s'évapora. _ Baka! T'es trop con ,Yuy! _

Duo recula alors puis s'assit lourdement sur le lit. Il ramena ses genoux contre son menton puis passa un bras autour. " Je suppose que non, " dit Duo ensuite. " Si j'avais été Relena, peut-être que çà aurait été différent, non? C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre de l'avoir constamment à ton bras. Mais moi, ex-pilote, baka et futur aveugle, tu t'en fiches. " L'américain passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air frustré. " Vraiment Heero! Je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi! Un moment, tu m'embrasses et tu es tout attentionné avec moi, et puis après, comme aujourd'hui, t'es redevenu ce putain de Rien-à-foutre-Heero-Yuy-Perfect-Soldier! Comment veux-tu que je m'y retrouve après? Tu me fais passer de l'amour au désespoir en quelques minutes! Si je ne deviens pas dingue à la fin, ce sera un miracle! "

Un long silence suivit ses paroles mais Duo s'en fichait. Au moins, il avait tout dit. Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait mieux maintenant.

" Baka. "

__

Quoi? Duo leva les yeux, totalement surpris. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était attendu à entendre après ce qu'il venait de dire. Plutôt des mots de colère, un départ brusque de la chambre en fait. Là, il était pris de court. Il leva donc la tête. Heero le regardait avec un sourire mi-amusé sur les lèvres mais ses yeux immensément bleus étaient remplis de quelque chose qui ressemblait à… de la tendresse? 

" Heero? " dit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Le japonais s'approcha de lui puis s'accroupit devant lui. Il lui prit ses mains et les caressa en dessinant des cercles avec ses pouces. Ce simple geste, cette simple touche créa des frissons merveilleux le long de l'américain, mais Duo resta rivé sur le visage du brun comme s'il en était hypnotisé. Heero leva les yeux vers son visage puis esquissa un sourire qui semblait dire ' Je t'ai eu! '

" Si j'ai bien entendu, tu viens juste de me dire que tu m'aimais, non? " dit enfin Heero. 

" De quoi?!! " s'écria Duo en reculant. Il réfléchit immédiatement à ce qu'il venait de dire et vit qu'en effet le japonais avait raison. _ Oh mon Dieu! Il va me tuer! _Son visage prit une couleur pivoine. " Ecoute Heero. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…"

" Duo! " le coupa Heero.

" Quoi? "

" Tais-toi! "

Puis il vit le visage du japonais se rapprocher du sien. Encore et encore plus près… et l'instant d'après, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. La surprise de Duo était si grande que sur le moment, il ne réagit pas, mais quand il sentit la langue du japonais tenter de traverser ses lèvres, il ne réfléchit plus et décida de profiter de ce que Heero lui offrait.

Alors que leur premier baiser avait été rapide, gentil, presque chaste, celui-ci était passionné, brulant. Heero, pour sa part, en était devenu accro. Les lèvres de Duo étaient si douces. Il pourrait l'embrasser à longueur de journée sans se fatiguer. Ses bras entourèrent la taille mince du garçon natté et serrèrent son corps contre le sien. _ Oh Kami-sama! Son corps est parfait! _grogna mentalement Heero en laissant ses doigts parcourir les courbes de l'américain. Il était à deux doigts d'arracher leurs vêtements sur le champ mais il avait quelque chose d'important à dire d'abord. 

Duo gémit en essayant d'encourager Heero dans ses gestes. Seigneur, c'était fabuleux! Il avait tout d'un coup chaud partout. Les endroits où Heero le touchait semblaient comme s'enflammer, mais il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose. Ressentir ces doigts le toucher encore et encore. Quand Heero se détacha de ses bras, il émit un cri de protestation et le retint par la chemise. Le japonais rit puis lui caressa la joue tendrement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Chacun pouvait y lire dans les yeux de l'autre le désir, la passion et… l'amour qu'ils aprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

" Baka, je t'aime aussi. Aishiteru, " murmura Heero à son oreille. 

L'instant d'après, la japonais avait un américain natté sur lui et qui l'embrassait passionnément comme jamais.

" Duo! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? " réussit à articuler à bout de souffle Heero après leur baiser. 

Duo se rassit sur son ventre et esquissa un sourire radieux. " Comment çà 'qu'est-ce qui te prend' ? Tu ne te rends pas compte combien de temps j'ai attendu pour t'entendre dire ces mots. Maintenant que tu l'as dit, je te tiens et pour de bon! "

Heero rit à son tour, entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Duo puis ramena sa tête près de la sienne. " Tu penses qu'on a le temps d'utiliser cette chambre avant que Kai n'arrive? "

Le regard étincelant dans les yeux bleus du japonais ne laissa aucun doute à ce que Heero sous-entendait. Duo sourit encore plus puis sortit son porte-clé de sa poche. " J'ai la clé de la chambre, " susurra-t-il en agitant lesdites clés devant lui. 

Il ne fallut que trois secondes pour fermer à clé la porte après quoi, ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour * utiliser * la chambre.

*~*~*~*

PATIENT: Duo Maxwell

INFORMATIONS: 21 ans, male, résidant sur L2

RDV: AC-200, Mercredi 21 mai pour une opération chirurgicale. - Œil gauche et droite. Durée de l'opération: 5 heures. 

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage protégé par l'obscurité. 

" Hum… l'opération est donc pour demain. "

Sa main reposa le papier puis l'ombre quitta la pièce en silence. 

A SUIVRE…

__

Alors? Toujours là? Bon, dans l'hypothèse que j'écrive un lemon, vous en voulez un dans l'histoire? La fin s'approche à grands pas… Sinon, je ferais juste un lime. Notre petit Kai sera là dans le prochain chapitre et comme d'habitude, là où il passe, çà casse. ( je sais pas d'où cette phrase vient, je suis sûre de l'avoir entendu quelque part…) Bien que cette fois-ci, notre petit Kai découvrira quelque chose d'important….

Bisous à tous.

Sara-chan 


	14. Chapitre 14

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally, 6+2

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : Salut! Le chapitre 14 est enfin là! J'en suis moi-même soulagée. Et je suis désolée pour le retard. A cause du site qui s'est fermé pendant deux jours, je n'ai pas pu l'envoyer ce week-end. **_Shini-sama: _**y a pas de mal, je comprends que les cours, c'est pas du tout la joie. **_Clara: _**c'est toujours génial de lire tes reviews. Je suis contente que çà te plaise autant. **_Lyxeria: _*** rire * c'est vrai que l'on attendait depuis longtemps qu'ils se casent, hein? Et Kai est de retour ici! **_Horusso:_** moi aussi, je connais ce que c'est les opérations aux yeux. C'est pas une partie de plaisir. Enfin bref, l'important, c'est qu'ils sont ensemble. **_Isyméa:_** le lemon, c'est ok. Pour Relena, j'ai pas encore décidé sur son sort, mais en lisant ce chapitre, je crois que beaucoup vont m'en suggérer… **_seskhmet:_** t'as plutôt résumer en gros l'histoire. J'avoue que des 6+2 y en a pas des masses, mais moi je suis pour 1x2 donc t'inquiète pas pour eux. **_ Suizuku:_** un Heero jaloux, j'adore!!! On dit les hommes calmes et renfermés sont des amants très passionnés (possessifs aussi? ^_^) On dirait bien que Duo s'en est trouvé un, hum? **_Valerian:_** Hey! You're still there! Great! And don't apologize, you speak French perfectly. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^-^ **_maitsuya: _**te réjouie pas trop vite, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant. **_Meanne77: _**çà me fait super plaisir que qqun est remarqué l'allusion de Zechs pour les roses à propos de Duo. Chacun a ses goûts, donc je ne me permettrais pas de te juger si tu aimes Relena. Mais moi, je la hais. Je peux pas la voir en peinture. Heero est à Duo, un point c'est tout. Mais on ne va pas faire un débat dessus, ok? * serre la main amicalement * (mais pointe un pistolet sur la tête de Relena) **_Natsuko: _**te fais pas de soucis, tes idées je les garde au chaud. 1x2 lemon est pour plus tard, promis! **_Kinochan: _**super, une nouvelle! Je suis super contente! Dis-moi ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre, ok? 

Allez, bonne lecture à tous! 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 14

[ Hôpital **** - Chambre 121. ]

Duo tourna une autre page de son livre, mais jeta un coup d'œil avant de continuer de lire. Heero était toujours en train de faire les cent pas dans la chambre, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. L'américain reposa son livre sur le chevet. Inutile de continuer à lire avec quelqu'un qui dégageait autant de nervosité autour de lui.

"Heero, tu veux bien te calmer et t'asseoir une seconde?" dit Duo exaspéré. 

Heero s'arrêta dans son va-et-vient, puis lui lança un regard noir. "Je * suis * calme! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Duo fit les yeux ronds. "Bien sûr! Cà explique pourquoi le plancher s'est enfoncé de deux mètres depuis ton arrivée. On dirait qu'un troupeau d'éléphants est passé ici!" Duo lui sourit tendrement. "Arrête de te faire du sang d'encre. Ces cinq heures passeront vite, tu verras." Il haussa négligemment les épaules, mais quand il vit le regard que lui lança Heero, il s'arrêta.

Heero ne disait rien mais ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse. Tant d'émotions que Duo ne pensait jamais pouvoir lire chez le froid et distant Heero Yuy il y a quelques jours. Puis comme s'il se réveillait brusquement, le japonais fit deux grandes enjambées et se trouva assis sur le lit, près de Duo. Il le prit dans ses bras et serra le jeune homme natté fort contre lui. 

"Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux rester si calme," dit Heero d'une voix étouffée. "Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si cette opération ne réussit pas, dans quelques mois, dans quelques semaines, tu seras…"

Duo pressa son doigt sur les lèvres de Heero, l'interrompant immédiatement. "Cela fait plusieurs années que je m'y suis préparé. Je savais qu'un jour, ce moment viendrait." Duo posa sa main contre la joue de Heero, puis lui sourit à nouveau. "L'important, c'est que tu sois là près de moi. Même si je devais marcher dans le noir éternellement, je sais que tu seras toujours là à me guider. Tu es ma lumière."

Ces paroles remplies de confiance et d'amour réchauffèrent le cœur angoissé du japonais. Il cligna des yeux, faisant disparaître des larmes prêtes à couler, puis serra aussi fort qu'il put le garçon qui était devenu sa raison de vivre. "Je t'aime tant, Duo. Seigneur, je t'aime tant," dit-il d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Heero n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient enfin un couple. Depuis hier officiellement. Comme il avait attendu ce jour avec impatience! Ce jour où il pourrait prendre librement dans ses bras le garçon à la natte, l'embrasser comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux dans sa vie. Sauf avec Kai bien sûr. Mais quand il n'avait fait plus qu'un avec Duo, quand il avait senti la chaleur du corps de Duo contre le sien, quand le corps de Duo l'avait accueilli pour leur première fois hier, Heero avait pensé que tout irait bien à partir de maintenant. Qu'ils seraient enfin heureux ensemble.

Mais c'était sans compter cette opération. Comment avait-il pu oublier çà? Il aurait dû savoir que rien n'était éternellement parfait. Heero se laissa cependant convaincre par les paroles rassurantes de Duo et le serra aussi fort qu'il put contre lui.

Un léger toc toc à la porte surprit les deux jeunes hommes. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur, puis Heero se leva pour ouvrir. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Sally se trouvaient derrière avec Kai.

"Eh! Entrez les gars!" s'écria joyeusement Duo de son lit. 

Les quatre adultes saluèrent les deux jeunes hommes tandis que Kai courut comme une flèche jusqu'au lit et sauta au cou de Duo. "Duoooooooooo! Je t'ai manqué, dis?" demanda l'enfant en s'accrochant à son cou de plus belle. 

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire tandis que Sally déposa un bouquet de fleurs dans un vase. "Kai ne tenait pas en place dans la voiture. Il voulait absolument te voir avant que tu n'ailles au bloc," dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant près de Wufei à la seule table de la chambre.

Duo ébouriffa les cheveux bruns du petit garçon et lui offrit un grand sourire rempli d'affection. "Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, p'tit monstre. Avec qui voulais-tu que je parle? Ton père est aussi muet qu'une carpe."

Ledit père lança un regard noir à Duo que celui-ci répondit par un clin d'œil amusé. 

Kai se tourna vers Heero, puis lui lança un regard 'Heero Yuy' - à savoir 'le regard de la mort'. Les autres éclatèrent de rire devant le père et le fils si semblables. Wufei murmura quelque chose comme 'Tel père, tel fils' ce qui redoubla les rires.

"Otou-san! Tu dois t'occuper de Duo, il est malade!" sermonna Duo d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de refus.

Heero avait du mal lui aussi à rester sérieux, mais réussit à composer son visage et hocha de la tête. "Ryoukai."

Quatre s'approcha du lit de Duo à son tour. "Alors? Que disent les docteurs?"

Duo haussa les épaules, continuant de caresser les cheveux de Kai. Celui-ci sembla apprécier le geste car il se resserra contre Duo et ronronna de plaisir. Trowa et Wufei esquissèrent un sourire amusé.

"Le Dr Merius dit que rien n'est encore dit. Il faudra voir à la fin, mais il semblait confiant, donc…" 

"Franchement Maxwell. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous ais caché quelque chose d'aussi important. C'est bien toi: parler pour ne rien dire, mais quand il s'agit de quelque chose comme ceci, tu deviens muet comme une carpe."

"Wu-man, on ne va pas recommencer çà," fit Duo en grognant. Il avait eu droit avant d'arriver à Sanq au sermon. Heero d'abord, puis les trois autres pilotes. C'était pire que l'inquisition!

"Au fait, vous aviez quelques chose à nous annoncer tous les deux, non?" intervint rapidement Quatre quand il sentit que les deux allaient repartir dans une de leurs éternelles disputes. 

Les quatre adultes eurent la surprise de voir non seulement Duo, mais aussi Heero rougir. Duo se mit à triturer nerveusement sa natte tandis que Heero sembla trouver un soudain grand intérêt dans le mûr en face de lui. Une seule pensée traversa Quatre, Trowa, Wufei et Sally. Quelque chose de très important et d'inattendue allait leur être révélée. 

Ils passèrent du japonais à l'américain, attendant la suite… mais les deux jeunes hommes semblaient ne pas se décider. Ce qui impatienta de plus en plus les quatre et accrut d'avantage leur curiosité. Ce fut Kai qui rompit le silence.

"Moi, je sais c'est quoi!!!" s'écria le petit garçon en levant la main comme s'il était à l'école. Il eut l'avantage d'avoir l'attention de tous… comme avec sa maîtresse en fait. A chaque fois qu'il levait le doigt, la jeune femme le regardait anxieusement comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise ou sorte quelque chose de sa manche qui enverrait la pauvre femme courir au plus vite dehors pour se mettre à l'abri. Peut-être que poser ce cafard sur sa chaise l'autre jour avait été une mauvaise idée… Kai mit de côté ce souvenir puis revint à la situation présente.

"Je sais c'est quoi!" dit-il fièrement. "Duo va avoir un bébé!"

"QUOI?!!!" s'écrièrent six voix en même temps.

Duo faillit avaler sa natte, Heero tomba presque à la renverse. Quatre quant à lui passa sa main au niveau de son cœur, prêt à s'évanouir, Trowa… cligna des yeux, Wufei chercha rapidement un mouchoir et Sally éclata de rire.

Kai les regarda tour à tour en penchant la tête, les sourcils froncés et interrogateurs. "Ben quoi? J'suis pas bête. Je sais que quand le papa et la maman s'embrassent et font des trucs dans leur chambre, c'est qu'après, la maman a un bébé. Pas vrai? Eh ben hier, Otou-san a embrassé Duo et ils sont restés * trèèèèèès * longtemps dans leur chambre! Alors?"

Duo passa sa tête rouge entre ses mains et se couvrit le visage. Il était mort de honte. Qui avait dit que les enfants avaient la langue bien pendue? L'américain entendit alors les rires des autres. Il poussa un grognement. Si le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds à l'instant, il s'y serait jeté immédiatement. 

"Duo? Heero? Vous auriez pu nous dire que vous étiez enfin ensemble," dit Quatre entre deux rires mais ses yeux exprimèrent la joie et le soulagement de voir ses deux amis enfin ensemble. 

Trowa réussit à arrêter ses rires mais ses lèvres continuèrent de s'étirer malgré lui. "Alors Heero? Père pour la deuxième fois?"

Le japonais lui lança un regard mortel, mais qui n'eut pas le résultat désiré tellement son visage rouge atténuait l'effet. "La ferme Barton." 

Il regagna tant bien que mal son calme puis croisa les yeux de Duo. "Et non, ce n'était pas la nouvelle. Oui, Duo et moi sommes ensemble. Non Kai, Duo ne va pas avoir de bébé. C'est un homme. Les hommes ne font pas de bébé entre eux. Hum… du moins pas comme les femmes."

Les regards perplexes que lui envoyèrent les autres le firent encore plus grincer les dents. Comme par hasard, il avait fallu que ce soit * lui * qui le dise. Heero soupira, puis se lança. "Les Dr G et J se sont amusés à jouer les savants fous. Pour résumer rapidement, Kai est bien mon fils mais celui de Duo aussi.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Euh… les gars, un petit mot s'il-vous plaît?" intervint Duo d'une petite voix. 

L'instant d'après, Quatre sauta dans ses bras, Sally sur ses talons. "Duo, c'est merveilleux! Vous êtes maintenant une vraie famille tous les trois!"

Trowa et Wufei vinrent serrer la main de Heero. 

"Yuy, te voilà avec deux bakas. Tu es sûr que tu tiendras le coup?" demanda Wufei en haussant un sourcil amusé.

"Avec ces deux-là, tu n'auras plus de repos," renchérit Trowa. 

Heero sourit à son tour. C'était étrange comme sourire était devenu si facile depuis que Duo était de nouveau dans sa vie. "Je sais. Mais après avoir vaincu deux guerres, je crois que je pourrais tout affronter."

Kai regarda Duo puis Heero, un air confus inscrit dans ses yeux cobalts. "Otou-san?"

Heero approcha du lit à son appel et s'assit au bord du lit, à côté de Kai et Duo. "Hai?" 

Ils avaient parlé de cette situation, Duo et lui. Ils s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés quant à la réaction de l'enfant. Duo avait hésité au début, mais Heero l'avait rassuré et lui avait dit que Kai devait être mis au courant.

Kai fronça les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir. "Alors Duo, c'est maintenant ma Okaa-san?" 

Heero leva les yeux et croisa ceux surpris de Duo. Kai l'avait automatiquement accepté comme un membre de la famille. C'était si inattendu. Si extraordinaire. Ils échangèrent un sourire rassuré puis le japonais hocha de la tête. "Hai," répéta-t-il gentiment.

La petit garçon fit un bond. "C'est génial!" s'écria-t-il et sauta de nouveau dans les bras de Duo. 

Celui-ci éclata de rire. "Kai, calme-toi. Tu m'étouffes! Et pourquoi d'ailleurs serais-je la mère? Je suis un homme, moi aussi." Les autres éclatèrent de rire devant la mine boudeuse de l'américain.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, éteignant les derniers rires et une infirmière entra. "Jeunes gens, il est l'heure pour Mr Maxwell d'entrer au bloc."

Les quatre adultes souhaitèrent bonne chance à Duo puis laissèrent les trois ensemble une dernière fois. 

"Allez, les gars. Faudrait mieux pas impatienter le docteur," dit Duo. Kai sauta du lit, puis planta un baiser sur la joue de Duo. "Je reviendrais te voir après l'opération. C'est promis _P'pa_!" Et sur ce, il courut en quatrième vitesse dehors.

Heero passa un bras autour des épaules de son compagnon. Duo poussa un soupir. "J'ai l'impression que je resterais dans le rôle de la mère quoique je dise, hum?" dit-il sans en être pour le moins navré. 

Heero rit puis posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Duo. "Cette opération a intérêt à réussir où le Dr Merius peut faire une croix sur sa prochaine augmentation." L'américain pouffa de rire. "Tout est parfait maintenant," continua le japonais. " Alors çà ne peut que durer." 

Heero se tourna vers Duo. Il passa son doigt sur les lèvres rosées du jeune homme, puis se pencha vers elles et les embrassa. Duo referma ses bras autour de son cou. Les bras de Heero autour de lui lui faisaient oublier son angoisse et sa peur. Duo se sentait en sécurité, à l'abri. Il pouvait ressentir l'amour que Heero lui portait et ce baiser n'en était que la preuve. 

"Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien," répéta Duo en lui souriant.

Heero lui rendit son sourire. Ils étaient tous les deux, ensemble. Rien ne pourrait se mettre entre eux. Rien.

*~*~*~*

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que Duo était entré au bloc opératoire. Quatre et les autres avaient proposé au japonais de se reposer chez lui, mais Heero avait refusé catégoriquement. Il voulait être là quand ce serait terminé. Il n'avait donc pas bougé de sa chaise depuis, mais quand Zechs débarqua dans la salle d'attente tout d'un coup, Heero vit que quelque chose d'important venait ou allait se passer.

"Heero! Ne me dis pas que l'opération a déjà commencé!" s'écria Zechs à bout de souffle en s'arrêtant devant lui, les yeux remplis d'une étrange panique.

Heero leva un sourcil surpris puis échangea un regard à ces autres amis qui n'en savaient pas plus que lui.

"Il y a déjà une heure que Duo est au bloc. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?" demanda le japonais. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa chaise. 

Zechs s'écroula sur la chaise près de la sienne et posa sa tête entre ses mains, l'air fatigué et abattu. "Trop tard," soupira-t-il. Il tourna sa tête du côté de Heero puis le regarda dans les yeux, son regard bleu azur rempli de peine et de sympathie. 

"Je ne faisais pas confiance à Merius. J'ai mes raisons, ne demande pas. En fouillant un peu, j'ai découvert que Merius s'est laissé acheter pour que cette opération ne réussisse pas." Le blond s'arrêta dans sa révélation pour regarder à nouveau Heero. Celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Heero leva sa main vers lui - qui tremblait, remarqua le monarque - puis la posa sur son épaule, bien que 'poser' n'était pas le mot juste. Zechs sentit douloureusement la pression que le jeune homme exerça en appuyant. 

"Qu… quoi?" bafouilla-t-il tout bas.

Zechs lui rendit son regard. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Heero ressentait. Il était passé par là lui aussi quand il l'avait appris.

"Merius va tout faire pour rendre aveugle Duo."

*~*~*~*

Kai n'avait jamais été connu pour tenir en place plus de deux secondes. Il avait lui aussi refusé de rentrer à la maison, il voulait être là quand Duo serait de retour. Il avait donc échappé à la surveillance d'oncle Wu - ce qui n'avait pas été difficile tellement le jeune homme était distrait et inquiet. Puis le petit garçon s'était retrouvé à errer un peu partout dans l'hôpital. 

Il se trouvait maintenant dans un couloir avec des salles remplies de bureaux. Ce devait être l'aile réservée aux médecins. Kai s'était amusé à passer devant chaque porte pour tenter de les ouvrir et y jeter un rapide coup d'œil. Le problème, c'était que toutes les portes étaient fermées.

__

Ah!

Cette porte-là ne l'était pas! Le petit garçon, excité et ravi de sa découverte, passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Personne.

__

Ouais!

Il entra dans la pièce. Il y avait un grand bureau avec un ordinateur dessus, comme celui de Otou-san. De grandes armoires remplies de dossiers de toutes les couleurs 'décoraient' la pièce. Ce qui attira plutôt son attention, c'était le grand aquarium. Il n'avait jamais vu tant de poissons et comme ils étaient beaux! Kai prit un petit tabouret qu'il vit sur son passage, puis se tint dessus face à l'aquarium. 

Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'il était là quand il entendit des voix s'élever de la pièce voisine. Au début, Kai n'y prêta pas attention mais quand il entendit le nom de ses deux pères, ses oreilles se tendirent aussitôt.

"… dès que Merius retourne du bloc, envoyez-le moi immédiatement."

"Oui," répondit une voix plus grave.

"Quand je pense que si je n'avais pas découvert que l'opération se déroulait aujourd'hui, tout serait fini. Mais je ne le permettrais pas! Tant que je vivrais, Heero et Duo ne seront jamais ensemble," dit la première personne.

Kai en resta bouche bée. Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais les grandes lignes, oui. Le docteur voulait faire du mal à Duo! Et cette personne aussi! Il fallait qu'il prévienne Otou-san tout de suite!

Cependant, dans sa précipitation, il ne prit pas la peine de voir où il marchait et trébucha de son tabouret bruyamment. 

"Itai!" s'écria-t-il en massant douloureusement son pied.

"Kai! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

Kai fit un tour complet sur lui-même. Il était découvert! Mais ce n'était pas çà qui le fit paniquer et naître un frisson glacé le long de son dos. La personne qu'il avait écouté parler et qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui n'était autre que Relena Peacecraft.

"Madame?" demanda un homme grand, baraqué, probablement un garde du corps.

"Laissez, je m'en occupe," dit la jeune femme en s'approchant de l'enfant. 

Ses talons claquèrent sèchement sur le carrelage. Kai recula jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouva contre le mûr. Il n'avait jamais aimé Relena, jamais. Il avait toujours senti qu'elle ne l'aimait pas malgré tous les sourires et les cadeaux qu'elle lui avait offert à chaque fois que Otou-san et lui venaient lui rendre visite. Mais maintenant, il avait peur d'elle. Une peur inexplicable qui ne lui donnait qu'une envie. Trouver son père et se blottir dans ses bras forts et protecteurs.

"Mon petit Kai," dit Relena en souriant mais d'un sourire différent de ceux qu'elle avait eu l'habitude d'esquisser jusqu'alors. "Tu dois bien t'imaginer que ce que tu viens de faire est très très vilain. Tu as surpris une conversation qui ne te concernait pas. Ce n'est pas gentil, Kai. Je suis très déçue." 

Elle s'accroupit devant lui puis caressa doucement, presque affectueusement, la joue ronde du garçon. Celui-ci se retint de ne pas la pousser violemment mais sa peur le paralysa. 

"Alors écoute-moi bien Kai," reprit-elle soudain d'une voix sèche et dure, puis l'attrapa par le col de la chemise rudement. Kai poussa un cri apeuré et tenta de lui échapper, en vain. Il voulait partir d'ici, maintenant. "Si tu révèles tout çà à qui que ce soit, Duo le paiera cher durant cette opération. Je peux appeler directement le Dr Merius et lui dire de faire du mal à Duo. Et tu ne veux pas que Duo soit blessé, n'est-ce pas?" 

Kai fit non de la tête en tremblant. Duo était son nouveau papa, il ne voulait pas que son papa soit blessé. 

"Bien, alors ne le dis à personne. Parce que sinon, ce sera de ta faute. Oui de ta faute. Tu as compris, Kai?"

Kai acquiesça immédiatement, mais ne put retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps. Il aurait dû écouter Otou-san et rentrer à la maison! Que pouvait-il faire maintenant? Il ne savait pas quoi. Il avait peur, il était furieux contre lui-même. Tout était de sa faute. Relena avait raison. Ses pleurs redoublèrent et il se recroquevilla contre le mûr encore plus. 

*~*~*~*

Du côté du bloc opératoire, Trowa et Wufei essayaient tant qu'ils pouvaient de retenir Heero. Après avoir appris l'horrible nouvelle de Zechs, le japonais s'était rué vers le bloc. C'était de justesse que les deux hommes l'avaient rattrapé avant qu'il ne débarque dans la salle.

"Heero! C'est trop tard maintenant!" cria Quatre à ses côtés. "Tu ne peux pas entrer, tu risquerais d'aggraver les choses. Qu'est-ce qui risquerait d'arriver? Ils pourraient faire une fausse manœuvre si tu les surprenais de cette manière!"

Heero savait au fond de lui qu'ils avaient raison mais son cerveau s'était éteint. "Otez-vous de mon chemin! Laissez-moi rentrer nom de Dieu! Duo! Duo!!!" La sécurité arriva bientôt pour prendre les choses en main, mais Heero ne se laissa pas faire. Ses cris désespérés demeurèrent vain cependant. Les portes restèrent fermées.

Pendant ce chaos, personne ne se demanda où se trouvait Kai qui avait disparu depuis déjà plus d'une heure… 

A SUIVRE…

__

Ouf! C'était un long chapitre! La tension monte, hm? Qu'arrivera-t-il à Duo? Qu'est devenu Kai? Heero a -t-il reprit ses esprits? Toutes ces réponses dans le prochain épisode!

Review pleaseeeee!!!

Sara-chan 


	15. Chapitre 15

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR : Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally, 6+2

****

WARNINGS : shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS : alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi . Je ne fais que m'amuser ( les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm ? ) . Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla ( vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant . )

****

NOTES : Bon, voilà * enfin * le chapitre 15. Merci encore pour vos encouragements les amis! **_Sophie Black:_** euh… çà fait moins d'un mois je crois. Contente que çà te plaise toujours ^_^ **_seskhmet:_** bien sûr que c'était Relena! Cette c**** n'est là que pour foutre la m**** à chaque fois. Si on pouvait la faire disparaître * soupir * **_horusso: _**sadique moi? * yeux très innocents * **_Lizzie: _**ah désolée; mais Kai il est à moi. Euh… techniquement, à Hee-chan et Duo-chan. **_Lyxéria: _**Relena est comme qui dirait leur Nemesis mais elle finira bien par être punie un jour où l'autre. Oh oui crois moi! * rire maniaque * **_Marsupi: _**merci pour tes encouragements, çà me touche beaucoup! **_Shini-sama: _**wow! Je crois pas qu'il en restera quelque chose de Relena à la fin de cette série. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, au contraire * va chercher sa mitraillette. * **_Natsu: _**ouais! J'ai reçu ton dernier mail! Génial comme costume pour Halloween ^_^ **_Isyméa: _**le bazouka, çà me tente mais je crois que je trouverais bien quelque chose pour cette pouffe. Continue tes supers commentaires, çà me fait toujours plaisir de les lire! **_Clara: _**merci d'être patiente. Je sais que je suis très lente, mais je fais de mon mieux. **_Shizuku Maxwell: _**eh je peux me joindre? Death for Relena!!! **_Kinochan: _**J'ai rien contre Duo, juste que c'était prévu dans l'histoire. Pauvre Duo-chan… **_Valerian: _**merci encore d'être là! J'attends ta review! **_Nicolina: _**tu es la bienvenue bien sûr pour donner ton avis! Dis-moi ce que t'en penses ok? 

Allez, bonne lecture à tous! 

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 15

[ Heero-POV ]

La vie est quand même parfois pleine d'ironies.

Quand vous croyez avoir enfin trouvé ce que vous avez toujours cherché, quand vous pensez qu'enfin tout se terminera bien, tout s'écroule devant vous comme un château de cartes et avant même que vous aillez tendu la main pour tout rattraper, c'est trop tard. Il ne reste plus rien.

C'était le même sentiment que j'éprouvais alors que je me tenais là, devant la porte 121. Il n'y avait pas quatre heures que je m'étais trouvé ici même pour la première fois devant cette chambre. Mon cœur était alors rempli d'espoir, d'exaltation. A peine quatre heures de cela… 

Maintenant, je n'avais même plus la force de réfléchir. 

Toutes mes forces s'étaient épuisées lors de ma 'scène' devant le bloc opératoire. Je voudrais juste que cette journée soit effacée de ma mémoire. Mais il me restait encore quelque chose à faire.

__

Allez Yuy. Entre!

Je pris une grande respiration puis ouvris la porte.

Un moment, la blancheur quasi aveuglante de la pièce me fit cligner des yeux. J'avais l'impression de rentrer dans un lieu sacré. Il ne manquait plus qu'une présence divine. Et il était là. L'Ange habitant les lieux se trouvait allongé sur le lit.

Mon Ange.

"C'est toi Heero?" me demanda la voix flûtée que je connaissais si bien.

Son visage s'illumina à mon entrée, faisant réchauffer mon cœur agréablement. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi vivant que lui ait pu tomber amoureux de moi, le Soldat Parfait. C'est une des choses que j'ai toujours admiré chez Duo. Il pouvait trouver quelque chose de 'bien' dans n'importe qui, même dans des gens comme moi. Tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance, m'avait-il dit un jour. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que c'était lui ma seconde chance.

"Cà fait une demi-heure que j'attends le retour de l'infirmière," reprit Duo alors que je m'asseyais près de lui sur une chaise. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle reviendrait avec le médecin, mais depuis, rien. Tu crois qu'ils m'ont oublié?"

Son sourire amusé et malicieux, qui d'habitude m'aurait aussi fait sourire, ne fit qu'augmenter mon malaise et ma nervosité.

Seigneur, c'était trop me demander! 

Mon silence prolongé attira sûrement son attention car il s'arrêta aussitôt dans son bavardage et leva la tête de mon côté.

"Heero? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Sa main se referma autour de la mienne comme pour me rassurer. J'en aurais presque ris si je n'étais sûr que mon rire ne s'arrêterait pas et deviendrait quasi hystérique. Inutile de l'effrayer plus, ne? 

Mes yeux se levèrent vers son visage, s'arrêtant sur ses longs et magnifiques cheveux châtains, son teint pâle et ivoire… puis sur son bandage. Il lui recouvrait les yeux, s'enroulant autour de sa tête plusieurs fois. Mon autre main qui n'était pas dans la sienne se leva pour toucher le tissu blanc. Il me laissa faire sans rien dire. Je pense qu'il était perplexe par mon attitude étrange mais il resta calme et patient, comme s'il sentait l'importance de ce moment.

Un long soupir de ma part puis je lui dis tout.

"Duo… Zechs est venu pendant que tu te trouvais au bloc. Il a découvert que Merius s'était fait acheter pour que cette opération ne réussisse pas. " Ma main se resserra autour de la sienne jusqu'à la broyer. Une seule contraction de ses doigts trahit sa seule réaction. "J'ai confronté Merius après l'opération avec les autres. Il a tout avoué sous la peur. Il m'a aussi dit que… c'était trop tard." Subitement, avaler ne serait-ce que ma salive devint difficile. Ce n'était pourtant rien comparé aux battements accélérés de mon cœur. 

"Duo, tu es aveugle." 

Je m'attendais à des cris, des pleurs même… il resta calme et silencieux. Je ne savais pas si je devais en être soulagé ou inquiet. C'était tout simplement étrange. 

__

Duo…

Son visage n'exprimait rien. Il ne fit aucun mouvement. Il resta juste la tête tournée droit devant lui, comme depuis le début de mon explication. Je me demandais même s'il avait compris ce que je venais de lui dire.

__

Duo, dis quelque chose!

Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout irait bien, le rassurer, mais je ne fis rien de cela. Son silence presque effrayant me paralysa. A quoi pensait-il? Que ressentait-il? Toute une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Il était parfois si facile à lire. Ses yeux étaient comme un livre ouvert. Ils reflétaient aussi sûrement qu'un miroir son âme à ceux qui y lisaient bien.

Mais ce foutu bandage m'empêchait de le regarder. Bien que même en le retirant, cela ne changerait pas grand chose. Plus jamais je ne pourrais y voir briller cette lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux améthystes à chaque fois qu'il préparait une de ses farces, plus jamais je ne pourrais les voir me regarder avec cette expression tendre et indescriptible comme il y a tout juste hier après que nous ayons fait l'amour pour la première fois. 

__

Duo, parle-moi nom de Dieu!

Son apathie commença à m'inquiéter de plus en plus. S'il continuait à ne pas répondre, j'étais prêt à le secouer sur le champ. Je voulais l'entendre hurler, pleurer, crier, tout sauf ce silence qui me glaçait le sang!

"Duo…"

"Heero, laisse-moi s'il-te plaît," dit-il enfin d'un ton calme et posé. 

J'eus du mal sur le moment à enregistrer ses paroles. Mes oreilles devaient sûrement me tromper car j'étais sûr de l'avoir entendu me demander de partir. 

"Ecoute-moi Duo," dis-je en tendant à nouveau ma main vers lui. _Ecoute-moi, je suis là. N'ai pas peur, je suis là près de toi._

"VA T'EN !!!"

Est-il possible d'avoir l'impression que le monde s'effondre sous vos pieds? Que votre cœur se soit arrêté de battre pour se briser en milliers de morceaux? Eh bien c'était justement ce que ces simples mots me firent éprouvés. Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelques mots pourraient briser un homme. Félicitation Yuy, tu viens d'en faire l'expérience.

La main encore en suspend, je le regardais les yeux grands ouverts, choqué mais aussi paralysé par une douleur plus frappante qu'un coup de feu. Et croyez-moi, je suis un expert dans ce domaine.

"H… hai," répondis-je en me levant gauchement.

La tête me tournait. Je ne savais même pas comment je réussis à trouver la porte. J'aurais pu rentrer dans la mur sans même le remarquer.

"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, appelle ok?"

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse - je suis même certain qu'il ne m'avait pas répondu - puis je sortis de la pièce en courant, le sang glacé et le cœur battant la chamade.

*~*~*~*

Un quart d'heure s'était écoulé depuis que Heero était entré dans la chambre de Duo. Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa, le regard rempli d'inquiétude. Le français prit sa main et la serra en lui souriant d'un air rassurant. 

"Tout ira bien," dit-il.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Trowa," dit le blond en se mordant les lèvres nerveusement. 

Les autres occupants de la salle d'attente levèrent la tête. Quatre dévisagea ses amis un à un. Wufei, Sally, Zechs. 

"Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…"

A ce moment même, la silhouette de Heero passa devant les vitres de la salle. 'Passer' n'était pas vraiment le mot. On aurait plutôt dit qu'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Tous se levèrent aussitôt et coururent après le japonais.

"HEERO!!!"

Celui-ci s'arrêta à leurs appels, les épaules tendus, la tête baissée, le dos tourné à eux.

"Heero?" demanda Quatre. "Que s'est-il passé? Comment Duo l'a pris?"

Tous virent les poings du japonais se refermer en tremblant, si fort qu'il était impossible que ses paumes ne soient pas déjà ensanglantées.

"Yuy," intervint Wufei en remarquant le comportement étrange du jeune homme. "Qu'a dit Duo?" demanda-t-il fermement.

Lorsqu'ils crurent qu'il ne répondrait pas, Heero se mit soudain à éclater de rire. Les cinq adultes furent comme paralysés sur place, totalement choqués. S'il était bien une chose chez le japonais qu'il ne faisait pratiquement jamais, c'était bien rire. Le voir sourire était encore un miracle. Mais ce rire n'avait rien d'un rire gai et heureux.

Il était glacial, dépité… amer.

Le cœur du jeune arabe se pinça. Il sentait la douleur du japonais. Une douleur si profonde qu'il dut s'accrocher à Trowa pour se soutenir. 

"Ce qu'il a dit?" répéta Heero d'une voix sombre. "Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il a dit? Rien. Rien du tout. Ah si! Il a juste ajouté que je le laisse seul. Un 'Va te faire foutre' si je traduis bien."

"Heero," fit Trowa hésitant.

Mais le japonais ne voulut rien entendre. Il partit sans se retourner une seule fois, sans que personne ne put une fois voir son visage. Chacun resta plongé dans ses pensées, partageant la douleur de leurs deux amis mais ne savant pas quoi faire pour les aider.

Puis se fut Wufei qui rompit le silence en frappant d'un poing furieux contre le mûr. "Si j'avais devant moi celui qui est responsable de çà, je l'étranglerais de mes propres mains!"

"Tout çà, c'est de ma faute."

Les cinq adultes se tournèrent vers la petite forme recroquevillée sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon chéri?" dit Sally en prenant Kai dans ses bras. 

L'enfant se serra fort contre elle, comme pour y chercher du réconfort. De petites sanglots étouffés parvinrent contre la poitrine de la jeune femme. 

"Je suis sûr que c'est ma faute! Si j'étais resté sage, _elle_ m'aurait pas trouvé. C'est ma faute si papa peut plus voir," sanglota Kai de plus belle.

Les cinq jeune gens s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur. "Elle?"

*~*~*~*

La porte s'était refermée depuis déjà dix minutes après _son départ_ mais Duo ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Seul, son cœur semblait battre comme s'il venait de faire un marathon. 

Aveugle.

Il était aveugle.

Ce qu'il avait redouté, tenté d'oublier était enfin arrivé. Il avait encore du mal à le croire. Il ne se sentait pas si différent qu'avant. En fait, il se sentait moins lourd. Ce qu'il s'était toujours attendu s'était produit. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de savoir quand cela se produirait. 

Bizarre quand même.

Il était _soulagé_ d'être aveugle? Il devait être encore sous les effets des médicaments ou alors en état de choc.

Peut-être les deux même.

Il se demandait si l'infirmière allait passer comme prévue. Il avait subitement très soif. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi demander un plateau repas. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais l'heure du déjeuner avait sûrement passé.

__

Tu es en train de chercher une excuse pour ne pas y penser. lui murmura sa conscience.

Une excuse? Pas du tout! N'avait-il pas dit qu'il était soulagé? Il se sentait parfaitement bien. Il avait tout prévu quand le moment viendrait, non? Tout allait * parfaitement * bien.

__

Enlève-le ordonna la voix.

Ses doigts se contractèrent autour de ses draps.

__

Enlève-le répéta-t-elle encore.

Sa main tremblante se leva vers son visage. Une autre voix dans sa tête chantonna _Nononononononon _mais sa conscience fut la plus forte. Sa main s'arrêta autour du tissu blanc. Son souffle commença à s'accélérer. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'étouffer. 

__

Enlève-le!

Son poing se referma une fois, comme pour y chercher de la force, puis l'autre main s'approcha de l'autre et défit le bandage. Un froissement s'entendit dans la pièce, accompagné par la souffle rapide de l'occupant de la pièce. Le tissu tomba sur ses genoux sans qu'il le remarqua. 

Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du soleil sur son visage et ses paupières. Une brise fraîche caressa ses cheveux, apportant une odeur de lavande à ses narines. Un gazouillis d'oiseau lui parvint de dehors, faible mais perceptible. Tout un monde se trouvait autour de lui. Il ne suffisait que d'ouvrir les yeux pour le découvrir.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

"…" 

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge. 

Il referma les yeux longtemps, puis les rouvrit lentement.

Noir. Tout était noir.

Les larmes tombèrent comme un torrent. Il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter de toute façon. "C'estpasvraic'estpasvraic'estpasvraimonDieu," sanglota-t-il. C'était comme s'il venait enfin de réaliser la vérité. Son calme et son apathie s'étaient brisés devant la preuve irréfutable.

Il était aveugle.

Il ne verrait plus rien. Plus jamais. Ni les colonies qu'il aimait tant, ni l'espace qu'il admirait depuis toujours, ni ses amis Quatre, Trowa, Wufei.

Ni Kai.

Ni Heero.

Heero…

Un frisson glacé le parcourut. Comment Heero le prendrait-il? Il avait eu tant d'espoir. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux ce matin. Que deviendrait maintenant leur relation? Et la nouvelle famille qu'ils avaient formé? Que deviendrait aussi son travail? Comment pourrait-il diriger quelque chose à présent? 

Qu'allait-il faire? Sa main se referma automatiquement autour de son pendentif. 

"Seigneur, aidez-moi."

A SUIVRE…

__

Waaah, enfin un chapitre de fini! Ouf! On approche de la fin mes amis! Oui oui! C'est pour bientôt!

J'attends vos reviews et bonne fête de la Toussaint encore une fois!

Sara-chan 


	16. Chapitre 16 Epilogue

*------------------------------------*

****

Nuit Eternelle 

*------------------------------------*

****

AUTEUR: Sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS: 1+2+1, mention de 3+4+3, 5+Sally, 6+2

****

WARNINGS: shonen aï, angst, sap, lime plus tard

****

DISCLAIMERS: Alors encore une fois, Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi. Je ne fais que m'amuser (les torturer aussi mais bon, je ne crois pas qu'on s'en plaindra, hm?). Y a que Bandai et Cie qui ont les droits, et blablabla (vous épargne la suite .Croyez moi, c'est ennuyant.) La chanson _"Into the light" _est issue de Tenku no Escaflowne et accompagne Duo tout le long de ce chapitre. 

Sara-chan: * snif snif *

Duo: Ben qu'est-ce que t'as? Pourquoi tu pleures?

Sara-chan: * regarde Duo-chan et pleure de plus belle *

Duo: * cligne des yeux * huh?

Heero: * soupir * C'est le dernier chapitre, voilà pourquoi elle pleure comme une madeleine.

Duo: QUOI?!!! C'est déjà fini? Nooon! J'veux pas te quitter Hee-chan! * saute dans les bras de Heero *

Heero: * sort son flingue * Sara-chan, omae o korosu!

Sara-chan: eep!!! C'est pas ma faute! Mais lisez jusqu'à la fin et vous verrez.

****

NOTES: Merci à vous tous qui m'avez écrit, je n'aurais pas pu continuer cette histoire sans vous. J'ai du mal à croire que plus de 100 reviews m'ont été envoyés. C'est incroyable! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, les amis. J'espère que ce chapitre ne manquera pas de vous plaire. **_Horusso: _**merci, savoir que ce chapitre t'a fait éprouver tant d'émotions montre que mon travail a été accompli. Arriver à faire passer des sentiments à travers des personnages fictifs est très difficile mais heureusement, j'y suis arrivée. Merci. **_Seskhmet: _**ouh là! Tu fais peur! J'ai de la chance d'être encore vivante dans ce cas ^_^ Bonne lecture. **_Isyméa: _**toutes les réponses, du moins celles que je peux donner, sont dans ce nouveau chapitre! J'espère que cela te plaira! **_Chibishini_sama: _**merci merci merci. Cà fait plaisir! Dis-moi vite ce que t'en penses ok? **_Kinochan: _**c'est un commentaire tout à fait appréciable surtout qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre, je pense que t'auras peut-être plus de chose à dire. Aie aie, j'ai intérêt à me cacher. **_Sophie Black: _**'moins d'un mois'? Ben çà fait trois semaines donc c'est ok? Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Je ne peux que dire comme excuse que j'ai eu trop de chose à faire. Surtout au niveau des études, je suis carrément débordée. Mais bon, le chapitre est là pas vrai? **_Manue:_** je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: lis et review!!! **_Shizuku Maxwell:_** euh… lis ce chapitre et tu me dis ce que t'en penses * se cache * **_Clara: _**merci pour ta review ^_^ **_Natsu: _**merci ma petite Natsu! Ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de tes nouvelles ces derniers temps . **_Marsupi: _**Après avoir lu ma fic, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau… **_Lyxeria: _**on se calme Lyxeria! T'as encore besoin de moi pour lire cette fic, non? Non? Euh… C'est un crime de tuer les auteurs, na! * cours et va se cacher trèèèèès loin * **_Lizzie: _**lis vite et dis-moi ce que t'en penses! **_Ramihael: _**merci de ta review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant! 

Allez, bonne lecture à tous! 

* * *

****

EPILOGUE

**__**

If I let go of your hand clasped in mine

Everything would all probably come to an end right now

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles inattendues. Il avait prévu cette réaction. Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit hier, alors que tout le monde dormait dans l'hôpital, mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions. Il savait bien que ses amis ne le comprendraient pas sur le moment. 

Il pouvait imaginer Quatre le regarder abasourdi, ses yeux bleus remplis de tristesse, Trowa aux côtés du blond le regard plein de compassion mais aussi d'approbation, comme s'il semblait deviner ce qu'il éprouvait. Wufei froncerait les sourcils mais ne dirait rien tandis que Sally se joindrait à Quatre pour protester. Kai, comme en ce moment même, s'accrocherait à lui sans le lâcher, pleurant contre lui pour le convaincre de changer d'avis et quoique son cœur était prêt à céder au petit garçon, sa raison lui rappellerait sa décision finale.

Quant à Heero…

**__**

What I wanted to know, even what hurt me

Was left unfinished

Il n'entendit rien de son côté. Pas un mouvement. Pas une réaction. Puis l'instant d'après, la porte de la chambre 121 se referma en claquant violemment après le japonais. 

Duo esquissa un sourire de dérision. Il aurait dû s'y attendre n'est-ce pas? Après tout, c'était à prévoir après ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. S'attendait-il à voir Heero le prendre dans ses bras? A accepter sa décision le sourire aux lèvres? Il y avait des limites à tout.

Même à l'amour.

Alors, s'il avait prévu sa réaction, pourquoi ressentait-il cette douleur au fond de son cœur, comme si on l'avait broyé en milles morceaux?

"Duo? Pourquoi?" demanda la voix de Quatre, le sortant de ses pensées. 

Il tourna la tête du côté du son, quelque chose qu'il devrait à présent apprendre à se familiariser avec. Il avait encore du mal à s'adapter à l'obscurité mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Plus tard, il aurait le temps.

"P'pa! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai!" cria Kai en se resserrant contre lui plus que jamais. Ses sanglots avaient disparu mais l'enfant n'avait pas quitté les bras de l'américain une seconde.

Duo sourit, caressant les cheveux soyeux de Kai puis se tourna vers où ses amis devaient à son avis se tenir.

"J'ai besoin de faire le point sur ma vie. Il me faut une place où je me sente à l'aise, en confiance. Ici… c'est impossible. J'ai été trop naïf et regarder où cela m'a mené," ajouta-t-il en riant amèrement et en pointant du doigt ses yeux améthystes sans vie.

"C'est la meilleure solution," dit-il enfin mystérieusement. 

Avec le temps, ils comprendraient sa décision. Heero aussi. Il le fallait. 

Personne ne répondit à ses paroles mais leur silence était comme un acquiescement. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il fallait qu'ils acceptent sa décision.

Demain, Duo retournerait sur L2, seul.

*~*~*~*

[ Le lendemain. Aérospace. ]

Duo sursauta aux bruits de pas, l'oreille tendue de nouveau. La main de Quatre sur son épaule lui indiqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de _lui_. Le cœur lourd, les épaules rabattues, l'américain retourna à ses derniers adieux vers Wufei et Sally mais l'oreille toujours tendue.

__

Pourquoi n'est-il pas là?

Quatre et Trowa s'échangèrent un regard inquiet, cherchant des yeux une certaine tête brune aux cheveux bruns broussailleux parmi la foule. Mais rien. Toujours rien. Les deux jeunes hommes observèrent Duo du coin de l'œil. Ils n'étaient pas dupes. L'absence de Heero pour son départ avait rendu Duo plus tendu que d'habitude. Il semblait moins attentif, plus pensif… inquiet même. Quatre était prêt à partir aller chercher cet "idiot de Heero" sur le champ où qu'il soit, mais un hochement de tête de Trowa lui fit renoncer son intention. 

__

"Mesdames et Monsieur, les passagers pour le vol en partance pour la colonie L2 sont priés de rejoindre la porte…"

Il ne viendra pas. pensa Duo déçu, le sourire constant aux lèvres bien que son cœur n'y était pas.

**__**

I should wish for you to find happiness

I can't, I'm too immature

Though I try to wipe them away, the tears keep rolling down

Baka.. Bien sûr qu'il ne viendra pas.

Essuyant furtivement une larme, Duo se pencha vers le dernier membre des personnes présentes à son départ.

"Kai?"

L'enfant prit la main tendue aveuglément par Duo et la serra entre les siennes. "Hai?" dit-il en refrénant un sanglot. Il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer mais c'était trop dur. 

"Tu peux me promettre quelque chose?"

"Hai," répondit vivement Kai, ravi de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Duo.

L'américain s'approcha du visage de Kai puis lui murmura dans l'oreille les mots qui étaient destinés au petit garçon uniquement. "Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur ton père pour moi, ok?" Sa main se crispa sur l'épaule de Kai, comme si l'émotion qui le gagnait était trop lourde. 

Kai acquiesça silencieusement, entourant ses mains tremblantes autour du cou de Duo. "H… hai," hoqueta-t-il à travers ses larmes. "C'est promis. Je prendrais soin de Otou-san. Tu peux compter sur moi. Je t'aime P'pa." 

Duo serra fort Kai contre lui. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Kai, pas maintenant alors qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il avait un fils, mais Heero aurait besoin de lui, il le sentait. Une dernière fois, il respira le doux parfum des cheveux du petit garçon puis s'écarta de lui. Il passa alors ses mains autour de son cou et en retira son pendentif en croix argenté qu'il tendit à Kai. 

"Tiens. Garde-le. Tu me le rendras quand on se reverra. C'est ma promesse. On se reverra un jour, promis."

Kai prit précautionneusement le bijou entre ses petites mains, les yeux remplis de larmes, mais un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Même si Duo partait, il aurait toujours quelque chose près de lui pour lui rappeler son père. Il le garderait avec lui, comme le plus précieux des trésors. Toujours.

Sur les marches le menant vers sa navette, guidé par Hilde qui était venue de L2 pour l'accompagner, Duo se retourna encore une dernière fois, espérant jusqu'à la fin. 

**__**

Sayonara 

I love you more than anyone else

Even more deeply than the sky

"Heero…" murmura-t-il, le cœur serré.

*~*~*~*

**__**

Don't cry, we'll meet again, right?

But only I know we can't meet again

Le garde de la sécurité courut après l'intrus en hurlant. 

"Arrêtez! Ce lieu est interdit aux visiteurs! Vous entendez Monsieur? Revenez!"

L'homme l'ignora complètement et continua d'avancer à grands pas déterminés jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une grande porte dorée. 

"Arrêtez! Revenez ici!" cria encore le garde mais la porte se referma sous son nez avant qu'il n'ait pu rattraper l'intrus.

**__**

This fate that we've chosen…

Someday you too will understand its true meaning

Au claquement de la porte, Relena leva la tête de son rapport mais ne sembla pas surprise de voir une arme pointée sur son visage. Reposant son stylo lentement, la jeune femme leva un sourcil.

"Heero?"

Le japonais maintint son arme pointée sur elle sans cligner d'un cil. Son visage avait la même expression froide et implacable que pendant la guerre lors d'une mission. Mais quelque chose de différent s'ajoutait à l'ancien terroriste d'autrefois. Ses yeux cobalts étaient maintenant remplis de haine et de fureur. Leurs bleus glaciers étaient comme deux étincelles meurtrières. Jamais une telle haine n'avait été exprimée jusqu'alors dans ce visage habituellement inexpressif.

**__**

The treasure of memories that we've made

Will always live on deep inside my heart

"Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas tirer Relena parce que je n'en ai pas trouvé une," dit-il d'une voix calme mais contenant toute la rage résidant au fond de lui. "Tu as détruit ma vie, ma famille, mon futur… Duo. Omae o korosu!"

La jeune femme se leva alors et esquissa un sourire amusé, comme si la situation était à rire. "Oh mais j'en ai une, Heero. Irréfutable même. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié la promesse que tu m'as faites il y a trois ans, n'est-ce pas?" 

Le silence régna dans la pièce après ces mots, puis le bruit de l'arme tombant bruyamment sur le parquet fut la seule réponse aux paroles énigmatiques mais lourdes de sens pour le japonais. 

Les poings serrés à s'en briser les doigts, Heero leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la pièce, vers l'espace qui emportait en ce moment même la moitié de son âme.

**__**

I thought it was a beautiful thing, the word called hope

In an almost painful embrace, I'm looking up at you 

*~*~*~*

Dans le navette emportant ses passagers pour L2, une autre personne avait le visage levé vers le ciel, même s'il ne pouvait rien voir. Il avait attendu et attendu mais Heero ne s'était pas montré. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il espérait simplement que Heero le comprendrait. Même si son cœur était triste, même si la moitié de son âme était resté sur Terre, Duo emportait avec lui des souvenirs merveilleux. Ces deux dernières semaines resteraient graver dans son cœur à jamais.

**__**

Arigatou 

I love you more than anyone else

Even more strongly than dreams

Il savait qu'où il aille, Heero serait près de lui. Même si les larmes coulaient de ses yeux, même si son cœur lui faisait mal, il ne regrettait rien. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il avait toujours cherché.

**__**

Hold me. Don't let go

But don't utter even a single word 

Alors qu'il s'envolait loin de la Terre, il savait une chose de certaine. Il n'avait sans doute plus Heero, plus sa _'lumière'_ pour le guider dans l'obscurité, mais cette _lumière _resterait toujours dans son cœur à brûler, telle une flamme éternelle.

**__**

Don't cry, I love you

Even if we're seperated far from each other

I can still live with you

~°~

FIN de _Nuit Eternelle_, 1ère Partie de Eternal Love

-- Prochaine Partie: _Flamme Eternelle_

~°~

* * *

NOTES: Voici donc la fin de Nuit Eternelle et non, ce n'est pas le moment de sortir vos mitraillettes et de chercher à me tirer dessus. Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas fini, loin de là. La seconde partie de cette saga "Eternal Love" viendra bientôt. Je suis assez fière de mon travail, j'espère que cela vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews! Je vous retrouve dans la prochaine partie! A+

Sara-chan 


End file.
